The Runaways
by robsessed73
Summary: Christian is a 23-year-old English teacher. Anastasia is his 17-year-old student. The second that the two of them meet, they knew that they were meant to be together but others thought differently. So they decided to runaway together and leave all that they have known behind. Rated M. 2nd Place in the Top 5 FSOG completed fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **If this story looks familiar to you then that is because it is. I originally wrote it as a Twilight fanfiction but as I recently tried to write and continue the story, I could no longer see Edward and Bella. All I could picture was Christian and Ana in this role. So I decided to pull it from the site and republish it as a Fifty Shades Fanfiction. I have also put in a few changes.**

 **Beta'd by Karen Cullen**

 **All rights to Fifty Shades belongs to E L James.**

Prologue

November 11th 2012

I hated leaving my home in Seattle for Oakwood Academy in New York, all thanks to my brother Adam. But everything worked out for the best. I had everything that I wanted.

I met my two best friends Mia Grey and Kate Kavanagh. If that wasn't good enough, I met and fell in love with the love of my life. Christian Grey.

So why am I not happy you ask? Well, I will tell you. The man I fell in love with was my English Teacher and as luck would have it, he felt the same way about me. We knew that if we were caught Christian could lose his job and I would be on the first plane back to Seattle. So because of that we kept our affair a secret for the past two months.

All of that changed 2 days ago when Christian received a phone call.

Flashback

We could hear my cell repeatedly going off, followed by Christian's. We both knew that it was his persistent sister, so we decided not to keep her waiting any longer. After the longest shower in history, together of course, we finally got dressed and were on our way out the door when Christian's cell rang again.

He looked at the caller ID before looking down at me nervously.

"Christian, what's wrong," I asked, biting down on my bottom lip. He continued to look from me to his phone until it stopped ringing.

"It was Stephen Morgan, the principal. He never rings me during the weekend unless it is a matter of life or death," he said, nervously playing with his fingers.

Suddenly, the phone let out a beep indicating a voice message had been left. Christian looked at me, a wide eyed expression on his face as he took a deep breath before listening to the new message on loud speaker.

Mr. Grey, there has been a problem that has come to my attention this morning. Could you please meet with me in my office at 9am, Monday morning regarding the matter? This is Stephen Morgan by the way.

He played the message a few times as we continued to stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to break the silence, but probably thinking the exact same thing. Finally, Christian put his cell phone in his pocket and spoke.

"Baby, it could be anything! Let's not ruin our day together. We will worry about it when Monday comes," he suggested. I nodded as I followed him out into the corridor and watched him lock the door before we made our way towards the elevator to meet my friends for breakfast.

End Flashback

That was two days ago and despite his reassurances that everything would be alright, I couldn't help but worry.

We tried to keep our minds off of it by spending the last two days' roller skating in the park or shopping in the Manhattan Mall. But the worry and nervousness came back with a vengeance, Christian had his meeting with Mr. Morgan in fifteen minutes and the only thing I could do was go to class, waiting to hear what had happened.

I looked over at the empty beds knowing that Mia and Kate had already gone to breakfast. I felt like I would throw up if I ate anything right then, so I took my time getting ready before heading to my first class of the day, English. I prayed that I was worrying for nothing; once I walked into that classroom I would come face to face with Christian's cocky grin.

I took my time in the shower, enjoying the fact that I didn't have my roommates banging on the door, screaming to leave them some hot water. I grabbed my favourite Yves Rocher strawberry body wash and poured a generous amount into the palm of my hand. As I rubbed it all over my body I dreamed that it was Christian's hands rubbing it into me instead.

After a good long fifteen-minute shower, I dried off and dressed in the new clothes that I had bought when we went shopping this weekend. A nice pair of grey Birdseye columnist pants and a short sleeve baroque lace t shirt, complete with a pair of pointed toe flat shoes. Once I was finished dressing and had done my hair, I realised that I had exactly five minutes to get to class. So I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs, surprised that I didn't fall along the way and quickly headed straight for my English class.

My heart almost stopped when I walked in and was faced with the bitchy Mrs Lincoln's cold glare instead of Christian's warm cocky grin.

"Miss Steele, you are late! Take your seat and do not interrupt my class any more then you already have," she snarled.

I was about to apologise and tell her that I hadn't meant to interrupt when I thought better of it, instead I quickly sat down next to smelly Robert and prepared myself for the longest hour of my life. After what seemed like forever, Mr. Morgan's secretary knocked on the door and handed Mrs. Lincoln a note.

She read it quickly before looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"Anastasia! Principal Morgan wants to see you in his office," she smirked.

My heart was in my throat as I stood up to make my way to the door walking past a smug looking Leila before Mrs. Lincoln stopped me.

"Take your belongings with you, Anastasia. I don't think you will be coming back," she continued to smirk. I went back to my table, gathering my books and shit together, before leaving the classroom with Mrs. Sutton.

As soon as we got to Mr. Morgan's office, she asked me to wait as she let the principal know I was there. She was only in there five minutes before she came out and told me to go straight in. I walked in to find not only Mr. Morgan sitting there, but also Christian.

"Good morning, Anastasia. Please take a seat," Mr. Morgan said, in a professional tone. I could see Christian stiffen, he couldn't even look me in the eye as I sat down in the chair next to him. Mr. Morgan took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Miss Steele, do you have any idea why you were called in here?" he asked. I wondered if that was a trick question? So instead of answering, I looked down at my new shoes, biting my lip even though I could feel Mr. Morgan getting frustrated.

"Well, since you and Mr. Grey have nothing to say I will get right to the point. On Saturday morning, I received an email from an anonymous source. This email included pictures of both of you in a compromising position at the Plaza hotel. These pictures were very incriminating and I would like an explanation from you both before I decide what your futures will hold in this school," he said calmly but sternly.

For the first time since I had walked into the room, Christian looked over at me with worry and guilt written all over his face before facing Mr. Morgan.

"Stephen, let's be reasonable. Do whatever you want with me, fire me, suspend me, I don't care. But please don't punish Ana and ruin her future," he pleaded, his eyes begging. Mr. Morgan looked at Christian with a look of apology.

"Christian, after I received the photos, I spent nearly all day talking with Sam Michaels, the chairman of the school board. I plead your case, but he wanted me to fire you, effective immediately. He also asked that I expel Anastasia and put her on the next plane back to Seattle. I was only giving you a chance to explain due to the fact that Anastasia was a good student and I have every respect for you as a teacher. But if you don't have anything to say, then I will have no choice but to follow through with Sam's orders."

There was no way that I could go home to Seattle, away from Christian, back to a situation, where my parents put Jack first and punished me for all his wrongdoings. I would run away, far away, before allowing that to happen. I could feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears as I looked at Christian, who had the same look of sorrow in his eyes. Mr. Morgan looked from me to Christian.

"Anastasia, I am sorry, but I am going to have to expel you. It is against the rules to become sexually involved with a teacher. I will be contacting your parents immediately and will have you on a flight back home by tomorrow. Please make sure that you are packed and ready to go," he said calmly before looking at Christian.

"I'm sorry, Christian, but we have to let you go effective immediately. You won't be able to use us as a reference, so don't bother. Please be packed and be gone from the school premises by tonight," he said, standing up to open the door. Christian stood up and looked Mr. Morgan straight in the eye.

"Stephen, if I am never going to see Ana again at least give us five minutes to say goodbye," he asked as he looked at me before continuing,"In private."

Mr. Morgan looked between us, not feeling certain about leaving us alone, but it seemed that he decided that the worst had already occurred as he simply nodded and muttered "Five minutes," before leaving the office. Once he closed the door, I broke down in a flood of tears and fell into Christian's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I wept into his chest.

"I can't leave you, Christian! I can't go back to my parents, they don't care about me," I cried. He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes.

"You are not going back there my love. I promise you that we won't be separated," he whispered with sincerity. I shook my head as I tried to bury my head in his chest again, a fresh batch of tears falling from my eyes. How could he promise me that? I was supposed to be on the plane to Seattle tomorrow. Back to where my mother was sure to tell me that I had brought it all on myself by being a slut, but Christian kept me at arm's length as he continued to look in my eyes.

"Do you trust me Anastasia?" he asked in his domineering voice.

I nodded as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Then, what I want you to do is to go to your room and pack your stuff. Get Mia to help and let me handle the rest. I swear on my entire soul that I won't be leaving this school without you tonight. We will be together, I swear we will," he said. I nodded again as he wrapped me in a bear hug before the office door opened again to admit Mr Morgan.

"You asked for five minutes and I gave you fifteen," he said, sternly as he looked at me.

"Anastasia, you are on the ten thirty flight in the morning from JFK to SeaTac, Seattle. I have spoken to your parents and they are not happy, but your father will be at the airport to collect you. And as for you Christian," he said, looking at my love.

"Don't try anything. Until she is on that plane home, she is still under the responsibility of this school. You both have said your goodbyes and I expect you to have vacated your room by eight o'clock tonight," he said. I was about to walk out in a huff when I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"Mr. Morgan, could my roommate Mia please help me with my packing? I have a lot of stuff and I couldn't pack it all myself in time," I asked, silently begging him to say yes. He nodded and pressed the intercom.

"Mrs. Sutton, could you please ask Mia Grey to go to her room to help her roommate," he said, before hanging up, not even waiting for a reply.

"I am going to trust the two of you not to take advantage of the fact that Miss Grey is your sister Christian and use her to see each other," he said. I nodded before walking out of the office with Christian in tow. We were about to go our separate ways when I turned around to see Christian looking straight at me. He flashed me his cocky smile as he mouthed "I love you, trust me." I smiled at him as I mouthed back "I do, I love you too," before walking towards my room.

As soon as I got to my room I closed the door, fell on top of my bed, and dissolved into tears. I wanted to put my trust in Christian but I also knew that he would be watched closely by Principal Morgan until he left the school premises.

I don't know how much time went by, but I barely looked up when I heard the door open and close quietly. When I felt a hand stroke my hair and pull it away from my face I knew it was Mia. I looked up at her, my eyes all red and puffy. She must have known what I was about to say by the look on my face.

"Annie, I got a text from Christian asking for me to go up to his room. He just told me everything and I cannot believe it. He told me to tell you to only pack what you absolutely need. Everything else can be replaced," she said. I continued, a fresh batch of tears falling.

"But Mia, what...if...how..." I stuttered before Mia interrupted me.

"Ana, I know and trust my brother. He told me what he has planned and gave me permission to fill you in. He has just purchased two airline tickets from JFK to LA, he has a condo there. Mr. Morgan will be watching him like a hawk as he leaves, so Kate and I will sneak your bags up to his room and he will take them with him. If we are caught I will just tell them that it is my stuff that he needs to take home for me. Kate and I are going to take you to the diner for some ice cream at seven thirty and he will meet us there at eight o'clock to go straight to the airport," she smiled sadly.

"Your flight is at ten minutes past ten, so Kate and I are going to stay away from school until we know that you both are on the plane, I know for sure that Mr. Morgan will be watching for you to come back. When he finds out that you are gone he will probably get the police involved but they won't be able to do anything to either of you once you are out of their jurisdiction."

I jumped up off the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mia, how can I ever thank you?" I asked hiccupping.

"Just be happy and take care of my brother. He loves you," she whispered into my shoulder.

It took us two hours to pack my essentials into one large duffel bag. By that time Kate had finished her classes for the day and sat with me as Mia took the bag up to Christian. I stood up when she came back twenty minutes later, a huge grin on her face.

"That was easier than I thought, not a single person in sight," she grinned. I looked at her happy face and it suddenly hit me that not only was I running away with the love of my life, but I was also leaving my two best friends who had also become my sisters. So many emotions hit me all at once as I grabbed my two friends close and threw myself in a three-way hug.

"I am going to miss you both so much," I sniffled. I couldn't believe that I was still crying. You would think that I had already cried so much today that I wouldn't have a single tear left, but they kept coming.

"We will always be in each other's lives and we will come to visit you both in LA as soon as it is safe. Won't we, Kate," Mia sniffled. All Kate could do was nod and tried to smile. I looked at my watch and noticed that we still had several hours before we could leave and I knew that I didn't want to stay in that room.

"Hey girls? Why don't we get out of here now and do something, just the three of us? The last thing I want to do is stay in this room and be depressed for the next few hours. Besides, I would like to use my dad's emergency credit card. I won't be able to use it once we leave New York," I suggested. At least I wouldn't be worried about getting out of here later without people catching me, I thought.

Mia and Kate looked at each other and perked up. If there is one thing those two couldn't resist it was a shopping trip.

"Let's go," Mia said excitedly. I quickly checked my bag to make sure that I had everything important. Wallet, check. Credit Card, check. Passport, check. Cell phone, check. I smiled as I put my coat on and followed my friends out of the room, but not before looking around at what had been my home for the last two months.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **I will try and post chapter one of this story on either Sunday or Monday.**

 **I will also be updating Moving on this week.**

 **Please, please review and let me know your thoughts. If there is anything you think, I should change please let me know.**

 **For all teasers, pictures and information on my stories, then check out my Facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Fiona**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews**

 **There was a lot of confusion when I posted the prologue. So I am posting chapter one early. So many said they would like to read when Christian and Ana meet and fall in love. Others said they love the story but asked if I was willing to share what Ana's problem was with her parents so I am starting at the beginning and we should get up to the prologue in a few chapters.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **All rights to Fifty shades belong to EL James**

 **Chapter 1 (2 months Previous)**

 **15** **th** **September 2012**

"Anastasia, Anastasia get down here or you will miss your plane," my mother yelled up the stairs.

I sighed as I picked up the one suitcase that I had packed with all my warm clothes and walked down the stairs to where my mother Carla, my dad Ray, and my eighteen-year-old brother Jack stood waiting for me.

Today was the day that my parents were making me leave the only home that I had ever known, they were putting me on a plane to go to a boarding school in New York.

I was born and raised in Seattle, Washington. My parents had never taken any interest in me and they believed that I was a troublemaker, while Jack could do no wrong. The day that I caught Jack smoking marijuana with his girlfriend who also happened to be the biggest slut in the school, underneath the bleachers was the day that my parents decided to pack me off to boarding school, all because Jack lied and told them that he was one that caught me with the player of the school before I could say anything about him. Of course, Jack being Carla and Ray's favourite, they had decided to believe him before telling me that I was a disgrace and that they wanted to get me away from here before I tainted the family name.

"Have you got everything Anastasia? Your father doesn't have all day to take you to the airport," Carla demanded as she examined her nails. I felt my eyes watering and knew that I had to get out of this place. There was no way that I would give my mother, or brother, the pleasure of seeing me cry.

"Yes, I am ready. Let's go dad," I said as I grabbed the suitcase that had most of my clothes in and walked out to his car after dumping my bag into the trunk. I got in the backseat, not wanting to sit in the front and make small talk with my him but once I was settled, I let my tears fall freely.

Five minutes later my father came out the front door, closing it behind him, and got into the driver's seat before driving off towards SeaTac. My mother didn't even care about me enough to see me off.

I ignored my father, even though he tried to make conversation all the way to Sea-tac Airport. In the end, I listened to my iPod so that I could drown out what he was saying.

After what felt like forever filled with silence, he pulled into Sea-tac parking lot, handing me my suitcase and my plane ticket as I got out of the car.

"Anastasia, there will be someone from Oakwood Academy to pick you up when you get off the plane. Please remember that we do love you and that we are only doing this for your own good," he said as he tried to hug me, but he did not succeed. All I could do was take a step back and looked at him coldly.

"Dad, you don't give a shit about me. If you did you would have listened to the truth and it would be Jack getting on this plane, instead of me. So don't fucking try with the we love you crap, we both know that it is simply not true," I spat angrily as I started to walk away. But of course daddy dearest decided that he wasn't finished saying his piece yet, so he grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from waking away.

"Now you listen to me, Anastasia Rose Steele. I understand that you are upset about getting caught smoking marijuana with some punk and being sent away to school in New York, but that still does not excuse you from cursing at me. I am still your father and I deserve some respect. You might not believe me, but I really do love you, everything I do, I'm only doing it for you" he said as he loosened his grip on my arm.

"No daddy dearest, you love Jack, don't even try to pretend with me," I spat as I glared at him while rubbing the arm that he had squeezed.

Ray sighed in defeat and got into his car and started the engine but not before getting in one final word.

"Anastasia, call your mother and I when you have decided to grow up," he said before driving out of the parking lot. I fastened up my coat, feeling the normal September and looked at the ticket that was in my hand.

 **Flight 1 - 15th September 2012**

 **Departure- 13.15 Seattle, USA - Seattle Tacoma**

 **Arrival - 19.00 New York, USA - John F Kennedy**

 **Airline: American Airlines: AA236 Aircraft: information not available**

 **Fare type/Cabin: Main Cabin**

I sighed in defeat before making my way through the airport so that I could board the plane to my doom **.**

 **~*~*TR~*~***

 _ **"**_ _Ladies and gentlemen, we shall be arriving at JFK within ten minutes. Please have your seat belts fastened securely for landing and make sure that you have all your belongings when exiting the aircraft. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."_

I opened my eyes and yawned as I listened to the voice over the intercom. I was happy that I had slept for five out of the six hours of the flight. At least during that time, I wouldn't be able to brood over what had happened at home, or about what to expect at my new school in New York.

I picked up my carry on once the plane landed and made my way to the plane's entrance, exiting and making my way towards the baggage claim. Once I had my suitcase, I looked around the airport, wondering who planned on collecting me. My eyes landed on the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He looked so cool and calm, holding up a sign. He had the most impressive grey eyes and messy bronze hair. All I wanted to do was jump him and bury my hands in his thick curls and I was suddenly very jealous of whomever it was that he was meeting, until I read the sign that he was holding up.

 **ANASTASIA STEELE**

I suddenly forgot how to breathe as I stood there, gawping like an idiot at the male model with my mouth wide open. He looked straight at me before throwing me a cocky grin. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack right there and then, that was until he spoke.

"Hello there! Are you Anastasia Steele," he asked in a soft, velvety voice. I did not trust myself to speak, so I nodded instead. He walked towards me and extended his hand to take my suitcase as I continued to stand there, staring at him like the moron I was.

"Well then hello Anastasia. My name is Christian Grey and I am your willing chauffeur. I will be your English teacher. I also teach music, so hopefully you will take that class as well. I just earned my teaching degree last year so this will be my first year at Oakwood Academy. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy going to school here," he said.

I nodded since I still did not trust myself to speak. Seriously, if all the teachers here looked like Christian Grey then this place would not be so bad. We walked out of the airport and headed towards an Audi R8 Spider. Christian pressed a button on the key, that he was holding and the lights of the car flashed.

"Why don't you sit in the passenger's seat while I put your bag in the trunk," he offered. I quickly walked towards the passenger door and sat down in the front seat.

Not even five minutes later, Christian got in the driver's seat before putting on his seatbelt and starting the engine. He continued to talk about the school and what went on there, but I was too dumb to answer him.

After an hour of silence and my not speaking to Mr. Christian Grey, he finally pulled up outside a beautiful building with one hundred and ten acres of woodland. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Not bad, right?" he grinned.

I looked at him and finally found my voice.

"It really is beautiful. I think I can look forward to staying here," I said. Mr. Grey continued to look at me and his smile got wider.

"So you can talk," he chuckled. I nodded before he continuing.

"There are three buildings like this one, 5 residence halls, a newly completed dining hall, a library, five thousand square foot athletic facility and student centre, arts centre with classrooms for music, drama, two and three dimensional arts, robotics and theatre. This will be the building that you will be staying in. The girls are on one floor and boys on another. You will be sharing a dorm with two other girls. If there are any problems, I will be staying on the fourth floor with the boys, room two seventy-seven," he said, getting out of the car.

He took out my suitcase and walked me into the building, leading the way to my assigned dorm room on the third floor in the student's elevator. Once we got out of the elevator and walked down the corridor, I noticed a lot of girls coming out of their dorms to catch a glimpse of the new girl. One girl in particular who had supermodel looks with long thick brown hair, dark brown eyes and a killer body looked at Mr Grey with an adoring look before throwing me a hate filled glare.

We continued to walk down the corridor before stopping outside room five thirteen. Mr Grey knocked gently and waited for someone to answer the door. I could hear voices from inside and someone turning the lock in the door. The door opened to reveal a small girl who didn't look any taller than five feet.

"Hello Miss Mia, I have your new roommate here," he smirked before looking back at me. I could almost feel myself blushing under his intense stare. The little midget like girl started jumping up and down on the spot, before jumping into the arms of Mr Grey. I couldn't help but look at her in amazement. How she could be so forward with a teacher. They both turned to face me and saw the look on my face before grinning as if they were sharing a deep, dark secret.

"Anastasia, may I introduce you to one of your roommates? This shopaholic is also my sister and one of your roommates, Mia Grey. Mamma Mia, this is Anastasia Steele from Seattle, Washington. I trust that you will help her get settled in," he asked, putting my suitcase inside the door. Mia took my hand before dragging me inside the room.

"I will make her feel welcome, don't worry. Goodnight brother dearest," she said, closing the door in his face.

She led me over to a single bed by the window and laid my suitcase on top of it. The whole room was so clean and white.

"This will be your bed. Every girl has a closet, a trunk at the end of their bed and a bedside locker that has a key. Always lock away any treats that you buy for yourself inside this locker because if matron finds them, she will confiscate them."

She then went over to her trunk and took out an old cell phone before handing it to me.

"We are not allowed our cell phones unless it is an emergency, so hide yours so that she cannot find it and give her this one when she comes to collect it. It does not work, but the Matron is too stupid to know the difference," she grinned.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tall amazon blonde with supermodel looks. She looked at me with wonder before going over and throwing herself on top of one of the beds.

"Kate, this is Anastasia, our new roommate. Anastasia, this is Katherine, but she prefers to be called Kate," Mia introduced. Kate looked over at me and smiled warmly.

"It is nice to meet you. At least it won't only be myself and the little miss hyper," Kate chuckled.

"It is nice to meet you too. Please call me Ana. The only people who call me Anastasia are my parents and when they do, I automatically assume that I am in trouble," I smiled.

"No problem Ana," Kate said as she looked over at Mia.

"Mia, are we all set for tonight," she asked. I looked from Kate to Mia in confusion.

"What's going on tonight," I asked, looking from one to the other. They didn't get a chance to reply before there was a single knock before the door opened admitting a woman who appeared to be in her late forties with a black uniform and long black hair tied in a tight bun.

"Good evening girls," she said, looking at me. She came over to me and held her hand out.

"I take it that you are Anastasia, the new girl?"

"I am the matron here at Oakwood Academy but you may call me Susannah. I am here to make sure that you have everything that you need to make yourself comfortable, but I also need to make sure that you follow the rules. The first rule is no cell phones. You will only get it back if there is an emergency. So please hand it over," she requested. I turned my back and grabbed the decoy that Mia gave me and handed it to her, she quickly put in her pocket before continuing.

"Second rule is lights out at nine-thirty on weeknights and eleven-thirty on weekends. Anyone seen out of bed after lights out will be punished. You will receive a wakeup call at six-forty-five each morning. Breakfast will be served at eight am and classes start at nine am. Your uniform, shoes and socks should already be in your closet. You have three sets and are responsible for your own laundry. You will find towels for the dorm in the airing press in your ensuite bathroom. Since tomorrow is your first day, your roommates will show you to the dining hall and a teacher will take you to Mr Morgan, the principal, to sort out your schedule. If you need me for anything, I am in room five eighty-four on this floor. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. I mean what kind of place was this anyway. Hogwarts?

She smiled at me as she made her way to the door. She paused for a minute before exiting the room and looked back at me.

"It is now eight -forty-five, so you have forty-five minutes before lights out," she said as she walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Mia went to her trunk to pull out a pair of silk pyjamas.

"Go have a shower and put these on. We are going to have a slumber party," she said, throwing the pyjamas at me. I looked down at the pyjamas that she gave me and looked back at her in wonder.

"But lights out is in half hour. How are we going to manage to have a slumber party?"

"Oh yee of little faith. Trust me on this," Mia chuckled. I nodded and decided to go along with it. I went through my suitcase and took out my toiletries before going into the bathroom.

After what felt like a ten-minute shower, I dried off and put on Mia's pyjamas. I finally felt refreshed after my journey, ready to take on the world.

I walked back into the dorm in time to see Kate and Mia hiding a picnic basket under one of their beds.

"Come on, it is nine -twenty-five and matron will be checking to make sure that we are all in our beds in five minutes," Kate said, getting under the covers. Once I was under my own covers I could see the door open and Susannah's head poke in.

"Good, you are all in your bed. Good night girls," she said, switching off the light and closing the door.

"Ana whatever you do, don't fall asleep. We are going to wait until the matron is finished checking on all the rooms. She is usually finished by ten o' clock and then we shall begin our slumber party," Mia said happily.

I smiled to myself at the thought that I had only been here for two hours and already I had made some good friends. The only other person I had met was Christian Grey and thoughts of those beautiful grey eyes and his cocky grin had me breathing heavily. I would love to put my fingers through his hair and kiss those luscious lips. I had never seen such a beautiful man in my life, of course life wasn't fair as he had to be my English teacher.

 **Love it/Hate it**

 **Please, please review and let me know your thoughts. If you have any ideas for this story, then I would love to read them.**

 **I will update this story and moving on by the weekend**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **For all updates, news, pictures then go to my Facebook page. Robsessed73 fanfiction or my page fiona Mckelvey Keenan**

 **See you soon**

 **fiona**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Runaways**

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I received so far for this story. I admit I was a bit nervous about it. But you all put my mind at ease.**

 **However here is the next chapter.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **This chapter in unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine**

 **The fifty shades trilogy remains the property of EL James**

 **Previously**

 _"Ana whatever you do, don't fall asleep. We are going to wait until the matron is finished checking on all the rooms. She is usually finished by ten o' clock and then we shall begin our slumber party," Mia said happily._

 _I smiled to myself at the thought that I had only been here for two hours and already I had made some good friends. The only other person I had met was Christian Grey and thoughts of those beautiful grey eyes and his cocky grin had me breathing heavily. I would love to put my fingers through his hair and kiss those luscious lips. I had never seen such a beautiful man in my life, of course life wasn't fair as he had to be my English teacher._

 **Chapter 2**

 **APOV**

Kate opened the door a crack and took a peak outside.

"Ok, she's gone," she said, snapping me out of my lustful thoughts of Mr Grey. Mia got out of her bed and pulled out the picnic basket that she had hidden under her bed. She opened it and took out two power saving lamps before switching them on, giving us some light. She then laid out a picnic blanket with a load of snacks, such as mars bars, kit Kats, crisps, strawberries and soda.

"Ana, we don't do every night. Kate and I just wanted to do something special for you on your first night here. It is our way of welcoming you to Oakwood Academy," Mia said when she saw the look on my face.

I smiled as I threw the bed covers off of me and joined them on the floor next to the food. For the next two hours we ate, played and talked about our families. I told them the reason behind why I was sent here. I told them about Jack, how he could do no wrong in my parent's eyes, and how whenever he did do something wrong, they would blame me for it. When Mia started talking about Christian, I tried not to drool at the thought of him.

"I wish that he would get a girlfriend already. My parents actually are starting to think that he is gay. He has girls throwing themselves at him 24/7 and he just doesn't care. Oh well, maybe he is gay," she said, looking from myself to Kate. I didn't realise that my mouth was wide open until Kate put her finger under my chin and closed it for me.

"Mia, did you ever think about the fact that Christian was not the kind of guy to go off with just any brainless bimbo? Not everyone is as lucky as you and Ethan. Maybe Christian is just waiting for the right girl," Kate said as she twirled her hair. "What do you think Ana," she asked looking at me.

"I don't know Christian very well. I must have only said two words to him during the trip from the airport. If he wants to wait for miss right, good for him," I said.

Mia shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kate and I.

"I wish that bitch Leila would take a hint and leave him alone. How many times does he have to tell her no before she gets the hint? I know my brother. Even if he was interested in her, there was no way that he would risk his job for a quick roll in the hay," Mia smirked.

"Who is Leila," I asked them, looking from one to the other. Kate and Mia looked at each other and sighed as they looked at me.

"Leila Williams is the queen bee of this school. Her parents are rich and she believes that school rules don't apply to her because of the many donations that her father has made. She tells everyone that will listen, that she was Christian's favourite student and that together they have lots of after school fun," Kate said, taking a breath before continuing.

"She flirts with Christian on a daily basis but he continues to turn a blind eye to it all. But I warn you that Leila will be all up in your face and will be warning you to stay away from him because you are a new girl. Also, due to the fact that you are Mia's and my new roommate, she will feel threatened by you."

I must have had a shocked look on my face because all of sudden they both burst out laughing, but I didn't take any notice of them. All I could think was why would Leila feel threatened by me? I am nothing more than plain boring Ana. So I told them that.

"Ana, you are a beautiful girl and that alone should have Leila worried. But the other reason is because you are our roommate, you have no idea how hard Leila has worked to become friends with us. You see, Mia is dating my twin brother, you will meet him tomorrow. Also, I am dating Mia and Christian's brother, Elliot. He is nineteen and goes to Columbia University. Leila will believe that because you are now our best friend, you will get Christian too," Kate explained.

Suddenly Mia left out a big yawn and looked at her watch.

"Hey girls, it is half past midnight so if we have any hope of getting up in the morning we had better get some sleep," she said with a huge yawn.

Kate and I got up off the floor and helped Mia clean up before we got into our warm, cosy beds. I barely heard Mia or Kate wish me a good night before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about Christian.

 **~*~*TR~*~***

 _Knock Knock! "Wake up girls."_

I looked around the room, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and forgetting for a brief minute where I was before I remembered yesterday. The flight from Seattle to New York, Christian Grey the totally hot English teacher meeting me at the airport, meeting Mia and Kate who happened to my roommates and the slumber party last night.

I yawned as I threw the blankets off me, got out of the bed and grabbed my toiletries before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Five minutes later, I went back into the dorm room to find Mia and Kate dressed and ready to go. They even had my school uniform laid out on the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed Ana, I will do your hair before we go down for breakfast," Mia said while taking out her hair supplies from her locker.

It took me at least ten minutes to put on my uniform and towel dry my hair. The second that I was finished, Mia attacked me with a hairbrush and a curling iron. In the end, she managed to pull my hair back into a French twist with soft ringlets coming down the sides.

"There you go. You look perfect," she said, grabbing her school bag and dragging me out the door with Kate. We walked towards the student elevator and waited for it to arrive.

Five minutes later, Mia and Kate led the way into the dining hall where tables were set for breakfast. As soon as we walked in, the whole room hushed and I could feel people staring at my back. Kate and Mia led me to the table that they usually sat at. Sitting there already were two guys, one with thick blonde hair and blue eyes, the other tall, dark and tanned.

"Hey guys, this is our new roommate and friend Ana, "Mia said, as she took a seat next to the blonde guy. "Ana, this is my boyfriend and Kate's twin brother Ethan," she continued as she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ethan," I said, politely.

"Nice to meet you too," he smiled.

Suddenly we could hear a throat clearing and I looked over at the tall, tanned guy.

"Hi, I'm Jose, since midget and blondie didn't bother to introduce us," he grinned. I suddenly felt very comfortable with him. He was gorgeous, only not as gorgeous as Christian, but I was sure that we could be good friends.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anastasia but my friends call me Ana," I smiled. He was about to say something when I heard a nasally voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the girl with blonde hair from the corridor last night.

"I thought that I should come over and introduce myself. I am Leila," she said, holding out her hand out as if she wanted me to kiss it. I ignored it and decided to introduce myself instead.

"Hi. I'm Ana."

"Well Ella, since you are new here, I thought that I should tell you about a few rules.

"First, just because you are roommates with Kavanagh and Grey doesn't give you special privileges. Second, I am Christian Grey's favourite student. We have a special relationship, in and out of the classroom. Don't even think about making a play for him, simply because of who your roommates are. He is mine. Do you understand," she spat, looking me up and down with her obviously fake nose stuck in the air.

I was about to turn around in my chair to eat my breakfast and talk to the people at the table when she said one last thing.

"Last, but certainly not least. If I ever see you talking to Christian outside of class I will make your time at Oakwood Academy a living hell," she smirked.

Who does this bitch think that she is? I am sick of everybody accusing me of stuff I didn't do and bossing me around. I had finally had enough of the crap that this skank was spewing.

"Listen Leila, I don't know what your problem is. Just because you have a little crush on Mr Grey doesn't mean that you can threaten others into staying away from him. It is obvious that you feel threatened by me. If you didn't, you wouldn't feel like you have to belittle and talk down to me. And if I do end up talking to him outside of the classroom there is nothing that you will be able to do about it," I snapped, angrily.

If looks could kill, I would be dead and six feet under with the way that Leila was looking at me. When she saw that I was not going to back down, she huffed and walked over to her own table. I sat down at the own table with my new friends, breathing heavily.

"Fuck Ana, I love you. I have never seen a new girl stand up to that bitch the way that you just did. I am so proud of you," Kate said, excitedly.

I smiled at her as I continued my conversation with Jose and ate my breakfast. Suddenly I could feel someone behind me and I knew that it was someone important. The electricity between us was too powerful to ignore.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. I trust that you slept well," said a velvety voice that could only be described as divine. I turned in my chair and looked up into the clear grey eyes of Christian Grey.

"Go-Good morning Mr Grey. I s-slept very well," I stammered.

He continued to look at me for a few seconds longer than was necessary before wishing the rest of the table a good morning.

"What, my dear brother, are you doing in the dining room? I thought that you preferred to have breakfast, lunch and dinner by yourself," Mia chuckled.

"Well my beloved sister. I am here to take Anastasia to Mr Morgan to sort out her schedule," he said, before looking at me.

"So whenever you are ready, Anastasia," he said, giving me that crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees.

"I a-am ready now and I would prefer t-to be called Ana," I stuttered nervously.

"Ana! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I like it," he smiled. "Shall we," he asked, holding out his hand which I immediately took. I mumbled goodbye to Mia, Kate, Jose and Ethan before walking out with Mr Grey, Leila throwing furious glances my way the entire time.

I decided to ignore her and went to meet with the principal, escorted by Mr Grey.

 **~*~*TR~*~***

I was walking along the corridor, looking for my biology class after spending all morning in Mr. Morgan's office going over my schedule, amongst other things. As I passed one of the music rooms, I heard someone playing the piano. I stopped in my tracks and listened to the most beautiful piece of music I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I opened the door to the music room a crack and the sight that I saw took my breath away.

Sitting at the piano with his eyes closed as he played music by Debussy was Christian Grey. It seemed like he was in his own little world. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't look away from the beautiful man playing. Instead I found myself walking towards him to sit quietly down next to him on the piano bench.

As he played the last note, he opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Hello Ana, did you get your schedule sorted out," he smiled. If he was surprised to see me, he didn't show it. From the look on his face, it was more like he was happy to have me sitting there.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. We both stood up as he took the schedule out of my hands and looked it over.

"I see here that you have biology with Mrs Lincoln next. Why don't I walk with you and show you to the class," he said as he opened the door for me.

We were walking along the corridor before I found my voice again.

"You play the piano beautifully, Mr. Grey. I have always loved any of Debussy pieces."

"Thank you, Ana. I have been playing the piano since I was seven years old. I feel relaxed when I play, especially when I have a lot on my mind," he said, looking into my eyes. I thought I saw a flash of emotion there, but it was gone before I could be sure. We continued to walk until we reached classroom number one hundred and twelve. As Christian reached forward to open the door, he rubbed his arm briefly against mine, sending shock waves all through my body.

We walked into the classroom to where a tall blonde middle aged woman stood teaching the class.

"Mrs Lincoln, this is Anastasia Steele. She is new here and just joined us from Seattle, Washington," Christian introduced. I noticed that Mrs Lincoln looked at Christian with lustful eyes before turning her attention to me.

"Hello Anastasia. Welcome to Oakwood Academy. Would you like to take a seat over there, next to Mr. Rodriguez?"

Christian stood there, completely unaware of the looks that Mrs Lincoln was giving him.

"Well, I better go and get set up for my class. Have a good day Ana," he smiled. I nodded as I made my way to the table where Jose was sitting. Right behind Jose's table sat Leila who looked like she was about to commit murder. I sat down next to Jose as he gave me a wide smile, and Mrs Lincoln continued to teach the class. The bell rang forty - five minutes later and Jose helped me with my bag as we walked towards the dining room. Suddenly I could felt myself falling, due to someone pushing me from behind. Thankfully Jose caught me before I came into contact with the ground. I looked around to see Leila glaring furiously at me.

"I thought that I told you to stay away from Christian. HE. IS. MINE." she spat, angrily. That was it. The plastic Barbie was going down.

"And like I told you earlier, just because you have a little crush on Mr. Grey he is not yours," I said through clenched teeth.

Leila looked like she was ready to explode at any second but I refused to back down.

"Christian and I have a special relationship, in and out of the classroom. He has told me often that I was the only reason he tolerated teaching at Oakwood Academy. He also told me just last night, after he showed you to your room, that he hoped that you wouldn't become one of those clingy girls that are always around him," she said, smugly.

Jose took my hand and was about to drag me away from her, but I stopped him when I saw a certain teacher standing behind Leila with a thoroughly pissed off look on his face.

"Well Leila if what you are say is true, and you and Mr. Grey do have a special relationship then maybe we should go to him and ask him what he thinks, because I have nothing to hide," I grinned. For a second Leila looked scared, but quickly put her mask back on.

"I do not need to prove anything to you bitch. Just stay away from my man otherwise there will be hell to pay," she spat.

At that second Christian tapped Leila on the shoulder and turned her around to face him. The look on Leila's face was priceless and the memory will certainly entertain me for years.

"Is that right, Miss Williams? I am your man, because this is the first that I have ever heard of it," he said with a straight face.

"Erm, you see, I- she- he," Leila mumbled, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You don't have that much to say to me now, do you Miss Williams? Well I will have plenty to say, especially to your father, if this behaviour continues. That includes your attitude towards Miss Steele. I am your teacher; you are my student. I am not now and never will be interested in being more than that with you. Are we clear, Miss Williams," he said strictly.

"Yes Sir," Leila answered as she ran towards the dining room. He waited until she was out of sight before he looked at me. He smiled down at me, however it quickly turned into a scowl when he saw that Jose was still holding my hand.

"You two hurry along to lunch. I will see you both in class," he said bluntly, as he turned around and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I took my hand from Jose's and walked towards the dining room.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **For all that are waiting for an update for Moving On, I'm nearly finished writing the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. Thanks for your patience.**

 **You can find all information, pictures, teasers of all my stories in my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **You can also find me on Twitter Robsessed1973**

 **Until next time**

 **Fiona**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I continue to receive. I can't tell you how happy they make me.**

 **A few people have asked me the ages of Ana and Christian so just that there's no confusion**

 **Christian is 23-years-old**

 **Ana is 17-years-old**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **EL James owns Fifty Shades of Grey and all it's characters and quotes**

 **Previously**

 _"You don't have that much to say to me now, do you Miss Williams? Well I will have plenty to say, especially to your father, if this behaviour continues. That includes your attitude towards Miss Steele. I am your teacher; you are my student. I am not now and never will be interested in being more than that with you. Are we clear, Miss Williams," he said strictly._

 _"Yes Sir," Leila answered as she ran towards the dining room. He waited until she was out of sight before he looked at me. He smiled down at me, however it quickly turned into a scowl when he saw that Jose was still holding my hand._

 _"You two hurry along to lunch. I will see you both in class," he said bluntly, as he turned around and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I took my hand from Jose's and walked towards the dining room._

 **Chapter 3**

 **APOV**

As soon as I walked into the dining room, a hush came over the entire room as but this time, I didn't take any notice. Instead I walked over to the table where Mia, Kate and Ethan sat. As soon as both Jose and I sat down, Jose told our friends the details about what had happened between Leila, Christian and myself.

The lunch hour went by so fast that when the bell rang, it seemed like next to no time had passed before it was time to head to our next class. I looked at my schedule and got a little excited when I saw that my next class was English with Christian.

I quickly collected my thoughts before walking out of the dining room.

"Ana, Ana, wait up!"

I turned around to find Mia running after me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What class do you have next," she asked. I sighed as I looked down at my schedule.

"I have English with your brother," I answered.

"Really? Me to," she said with a big wide grin as we walked towards the classroom. I was happy to notice that when we walked into the classroom, we were among the first ones there. Mia took my hand and led me over to a table by the window.

"I usually sit over here by myself since neither Ethan or Kate are in this class with me. At least now I have a friend to sit with," she giggled while jumping up and down.

Note to self - never give Mia coffee. She was hyper enough without it.

Mia continued to talk a mile a minute as the classroom filled up. Leila walked in and threw a dirty look my way before taking her seat at the front of the class. As soon as everyone was in their seats Mr. Grey walked into the classroom, looking cool and calm.

"Good afternoon. As some as you know Mrs Lincoln and myself are putting together a school play of Romeo and Juliet at the end of term. Auditions will begin next month and I know that a few of you are interested in trying out, so in today's class I am going to have some of you acting out parts of Romeo and Juliet as preparation for trying out," he said, looking around before his eyes landed on me. He held my stare for a few seconds longer than necessary before turning his attention back to the register.

"I am going to call out the names on the register and if you don't answer, I will mark you absent," he said, in his no nonsense voice. I listened as he called everyone's name in alphabetical order until he came to mine.

"Anastasia Steele!"

I looked up at him and barely croaked out "Here". He gave me a crooked grin that made him look even sexier if that was humanly possible.

Once he had finished taking attendance, he handed out the Romeo and Juliet books we would be using in this class.

"I believe that the balcony scene is the best scene of the book, so I am going to have one girl act as Juliet while I am Romeo to show you what we will be looking for," he smirked, as he looked down at his book. I could see Leila fixing herself while bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement, thinking that Mr. Grey was going to call on her.

"Anastasia Steele! Would you like to be my Juliet?"

I must have been going into shock, because Mia got me on my feet and pushed me in the right direction. I noticed Leila from the corner of my eye, she looked like she was ready to spit daggers out of her mouth. As soon as I got to the front of the class room with Mr. Grey, he handed me the book and pointed to where he wanted me to start from.

I looked down at the book, happy that I had read this book at least a dozen times and memorized all the words.

I looked into Christian's eyes and was amazed at the emotion I saw in them before I began to speak.

J _."Ay me!"_

Christian gave me his sexy, crooked grin before he began.

R _."She speaks. speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."_

J _."Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thyname; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Christian put his hand on my cheek and for a second I thought I was going to faint on the spot as he stared into my eyes.

R." _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

J. _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he Without that title. Romeo, thy name and for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself._

He leaned closer to me and for a beautiful minute I thought that he was going to kiss me.

R. _"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

J. _"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel"_

R." _By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word._

J. _"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?_

R. _"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

J. _"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here._

Christian's eyes looked dark and dangerous as he was breathing heavily while he croaked out the next words.

R. _"With love's light wings did I overpert these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out and what love can do, that dares love attempt: Therefore, thy kinsmen are no stop to me._

J. _"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

Christian and I simply stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. It seemed like no one else existed, up until one of the guys in the classroom let out a wolf whistle and suddenly we were snapped back to reality.

"Thank you Miss Steele! You may take your seat," Christian said coldly. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I went and sat down next to Mia. I didn't know what I had done to make Mr. Grey turn from the romantic god who was reading Romeo, to the ice prince.

Mia patted my hand as Christian continued with the class. However, I did notice that he didn't have anybody else up to read the part of Romeo or Juliet.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, the bell rang signalling the end of class. I gathered my belongings together and started to walk out with Mia.

"Anastasia, can you stay behind for a few minutes," Christian called out to me.

Mia looked from her brother to me before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll see you in gym Ana," she said as she walked out of the classroom. I looked at Christian and saw a mix of emotion, sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Anastasia, I believe that I owe you an apology for the way I acted while we were reading Romeo and Juliet. Sometimes, it seems like I get carried away when I read about the two star crossed lovers. I hope that I haven't offended you in anyway," he pleaded.

He did hurt me when he turned from hot too cold within a matter of seconds, but there was no way that I was going to tell him that.

"No Mr. Grey, you haven't offended me. I understand how you can lose yourself when reading Romeo and Juliet. So no harm, no foul," I said a bit bluntly. Christian must have caught the tone of my voice because once I turned to leave the room, he caught hold of my arm and swung me back around to face him.

"Don't be like that Ana! I can see that you are upset and I am sorry. I may be your teacher, but I also want to be your friend. Can you please tell me what you are thinking," he pleaded. I looked at him wide-eyed, I saw that all the hurt and anger were gone, replaced by concern.

" Erm, may I leave? I am already late for gym," I asked. Christian finally left his hand drop from my arm and nodded. I walked out of the classroom as fast as my legs would carry me and ran to the nearest restroom. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself.

"Calm down Ana, he's your teacher. You heard him yourself. He only wants to be your friend," I said to my reflection. After five minutes of taking deep breaths, I splashed some cold water on my face and made my way to the gym.

 ***~TR~***

I was walking up to my dorm room after taking an evening stroll around the grounds, when I heard voices around the corner. I was about to turn the corner and walk past them when I heard my name being spoken. I froze in place as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

 _"Christian, you know that I love you. You're my big brother for fucks sake, but I can't believe that you would be so stupid as to fall for a student. Especially Ana, who is pretty much my best friend," Mia mumbled._

 _"I know Mia. I know that we have only just met, but I can't stop thinking about her. I know that it is crazy considering everything, but something tells me that this is the woman I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with," Christian said desperately._

I could not believe what I was hearing. It seemed like Christian was struggling with his feelings, the same as I was. I turned and walked the longer way around to my dorm room in a daze, but not wanting Mia or Christian to know that I had overheard their conversation. I couldn't believe it, Christian had feelings for me, feelings that he did not want to have.

As I walked down the corridor to my room, I came to the decision that I was going to forget that I had ever heard the conversation between Christian and Mia. I needed to get over my crush for Christian, sooner rather than later.

 ***~TR~***

For the next two weeks, I managed to stay out of Christian's way, the only time I saw him was in English class. Mia and Kate tried to talk me into taking his music class but I felt like seeing him there would be too much on my heart. I remember when Mia pulled me to one side, two days after I had overheard them talking, to ask me to join the music class.

 _Flashback_

 _I was coming out of the bathroom, to start getting ready for the day when I noticed Mia sitting on my bed waiting for me._

 _"Ana, Christian is taking on another music class due to popular demand. Do you want to sign up for it with Kate and I?"_

 _I knew that seeing Christian in another class would be too much for me considering the fact that I was trying to get over my huge crush on him but neither Mia nor Kate knew about that._

 _"No, I don't think so Mia. I have too much going on at the moment. I think that taking on another class would be more than I could handle," I said, trying to sound sincere._

 _Mia stood up and looked at me._

 _"Alright, no more pussy footing around, Mia. Are you trying to avoid my brother? I saw the way that you were looking at him as you were reading the part of Juliet in English class the other day. Do you have feelings for my brother Mia?"_

 _I would have loved nothing more than to confide in her about my feelings but I could still remember her telling Christian that he was stupid to fall for me and I didn't need her telling me the same thing._

 _"No Mia, I don't have feelings for him, I am his student and he is my teacher. I just don't have the time for the music class," I lied._

 _Mia sighed deeply as she made her way to the door but turned back to me before she could leave._

 _"Ok Ana. If that is what you want, then I will have to respect that," she said as she left the room._

 _End Flashback._

Only two hours after that conversation, Kate pulled me to one side and tried to get me to change my mind. I continued to stand my ground and said no. Kate didn't like that answer, but decided not to press me any further.

Now that I think back on it all, I regret my decision to not sign up for the music class. Mia was telling me about Leila and the fact that she continued to flirt with Christian. My insides clenched at the thought of that skank anywhere near my man.

 _My man? I don't know why I keep thinking of him that way. He was not mine but I want him to be._

I was just leaving my biology class and walking towards the dining room for lunch when I heard footsteps behind me and felt the electricity in the air. I knew who was behind me before I even turned around.

"Hello Ana!"

I turned around to look into those beautiful grey eyes that I loved.

"Hello Mr. Grey. I am sorry, I was just on my way to lunch," I said as I started to walk away, but Christian caught hold of my arm before I could go any further.

"Ana, is everything alright? You don't seem to be yourself in my English class and you haven't signed up for my music class," he asked, looking worried.

I knew that I needed to get away before I embarrassed us both by jumping him, right there in the corridor.

"No, everything is fine Mr. Grey. I am just busy, that is all. May I please leave now. I really am hungry," I asked.

He nodded as he let his hand fall from my arm.

"Of course Ana. I am sorry for keeping you, but this conversation is far from over. I would like to continue it after English class today. Will that suit you?"

"Yes sir," I answered, anxiously trying to get away from him. His darkened before nodding and walked away. I watched as he walked around the corner and out of sight.

I sighed as I walked into the dining room and headed straight for the table where my friends were sitting.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts**

 **You can find all teasers, pictures and news of all my stories on my Facebook Group Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **See you next time**

 **Fiona**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the positive response of the last Chapter.**

 **I am posting this chapter early because I will be attending my daughter's communion on Saturday and won't be available.**

 **E. L. James owns Fifty Shades Trilogy.**

 **Previously**

 _"Of course Ana. I am sorry for keeping you, but this conversation is far from over. I would like to continue it after English class today. Will that suit you?"_

 _"Yes sir," I answered, anxiously trying to get away from him. His darkened before nodding and walked away. I watched as he walked around the corner and out of sight._

 _I sighed as I walked into the dining room and headed straight for the table where my friends were sitting._

 **Chapter 4**

 **APOV**

As soon as I approached the table and sat down, Jose placed a plate of food in front of me before taking the seat next to me.

"So Ana, what took you so long? You left biology at the same time as I did," he asked.

"Erm, I had to use the restroom. Ladies business," I lied. Jose nodded as he continued to eat his lunch. I quickly ate my lunch as Mia and Kate started talking about the dresses they were going to wear for the school dance. Kate was particularly excited because Elliot would be here to escort her. I could hear Jose talking to me, but I tuned him out as I daydreamed about meeting with Christian today after English class, of him swiping the papers off his desk and taking me right then and there.

"So what do you think Ana," Jose asked. I looked at him as he waited for an answer to a question I didn't hear. I also noticed the table going quiet as they waited for my answer.

"Oh, could you repeat that Jose," I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Ah, I was wondering if you err, would ah like to go to the school dance, next weekend? Err, with me," he asked, looking shy and nervous.

Judging from the looks on my friends faces they wanted me to say yes, but I felt that if I did accept, it would be unfair to Jose as it would get his hopes up. I did have feelings for Christian and while I had them I would not be able to open my heart to anyone else.

"Erm, can I think about it and let you know later," I asked Jose. He nodded, looking a little relieved that I didn't reject him straight out as he finished his lunch.

Just then the bell rang, indicating that the lunch hour was finished. I got up from my seat, walked out of the dining room and into the restroom with Mia and Kate. As soon as we were behind closed doors, Mia turned to look at me with a weird look on her face.

"Ana! What is going on with you? Why not go to the dance with Jose," she asked.

"I don't think that Jose is the kind of guy I want to date. He is a great friend and all, but I just don't feel that way about him," I explained half of the truth. I knew that I couldn't tell her the main reason, because nobody knew about my feelings for Christian.

"Well tell him that, that you only want to go to the dance as friends. There is no point in leading him on," Kate said. I nodded as the second bell rang telling us to go to class.

"Come on Ana! We both have English," Mia said as she linked her arm with mine as we walked our English class.

We walked in to find everyone but Christian sitting in their seats. I couldn't help but overhear Leila talking loudly to her bimbo friend about Christian as I passed by her.

"He is so wonderful Cara, ever since he started the new music class it's as if we became closer. He just can't get enough of me," she said smugly.

I continued to walk towards my desk with Mia, unsure why my insides were twisted with jealousy. I knew that none of it was true. I was just putting my books on the table when Christian walked into the classroom and proceeded to call out the register. When he came to my name, his eyes lingered on mine for a few seconds longer than necessary before reading out the remaining names.

For the next forty-five minutes, I listened to what he was saying, but did not really comprehend a thing said. I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. I hurried to get my books together, hoping that he wouldn't remember the talk that he wanted to have, but of course luck wasn't on my side.

"Miss Steele, where are you off to in such a hurry," he asked as I was leaving the room. I turned to face him but almost wish that I hadn't. His grey eyes looked like they were on fire, as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry sir," I apologized as I sat in one of the chairs. He nodded as he looked at the books on the table.

"Ana, what is going on with you? When I first saw you in my class, it was clear how much you enjoyed it, but for the past two weeks you haven't been living up to your potential. Is there something bothering you? Are you having problems," he asked, looking concerned.

"No sir," I answered, shaking my head. Christian knelt down in front of me and put his hand over mine, sending shock waves up my arm and into my soul.

"Ana! I want to help if I can. Like I said before, I may be your teacher, I would also like to be your friend. I would like you to talk to me if there is something bothering you," he said.

Friend. Was that all he thought of me? Couldn't he feel the electricity between us? Or was I being a stupid naive little girl? I decided to find out and see if he even felt an inch of how I felt about him without telling him the whole truth.

"Well you see sir I have feelings for this guy. I have ever since I started here and I don't know how he feels about me. He sends me all these signals, but I believe that he only thinks of me as a friend," I said, looking into his eyes.

Christian quickly took his hand away and looked at me with a mixture of hurt and anger, but it was gone before I could be sure of what I saw.

"Well Anastasia. If that is how he thinks of you then maybe you should just, try being his friend and give the guy a chance to know how wonderful you are. You are a beautiful girl Ana; any guy would be lucky to have you. I think that you are very special," he said, avoiding eye contact.

It was not what I wanted to hear but it was enough to make up my mind about Jose.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I know what to do now," I answered, as I got my books together.

Christian grabbed hold of my arm before I was able to leave the room.

"Ana, I want..."

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the door opening.

"Christian, can you spare a few minutes," Mr. Morgan, the principal asked as he entered the classroom. Christian left my arm go and turned to face Mr. Morgan.

"Of course Stephen. Miss Steele and I just finished," he said, looking at me.

"Thank you Mr. Grey," I smiled as I left the room. I had started to walk towards my locker when I saw the person I needed to speak to.

"Jose!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ana. What's up," he asked. I walked up to him and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if that invitation for the dance was still open because if it was, I would love to go with you."

 ***~TR~***

It had only been three days since I had accepted Jose's invitation to the dance. That was the only reason that I was in the store Express, at the Manhattan mall, on a Saturday afternoon with Mia and Kate. I really didn't give a shit about what I would wear to the dance, but Mia and Kate planned to go all out.

They both continued to throw dress after dress at me, but three hours and sixteen dresses later; I still hadn't found the right one. I was about to give up when Mia ran into the changing room and handed me another dress.

"Try it on Ana! I have a feeling about this one," she said, smugly.

I stripped off the dreaded black dress with ruffled sleeves and put on the one that Mia handed me. As soon as I zipped up the dress, I knew that I had found the perfect dress.

It was navy, blue, sleeveless, metallic jacquards fit and flare dress with a deep V-neck, a flared skirt and a wide hem. I turned around and admired the way the modified racer back looked.

"Ana come out and show us how it looks," Kate yelled. I stepped out of the changing room after admiring the dress one last time. They both gasped the second that they saw me.

"Ana, Ana, that is the dress. That is the dress," Mia giggled, jumping up and down.

This time I had to agree, until I took a look at the price tag. I nearly fainted on the spot and was disappointed that I could not afford it. My father gave me a credit card for emergencies only and I was about to abuse it, in retaliation after the way my parents had treated me but this would be taking it too far.

"I can't buy this Mia. This is way out of my price range," I said, regretfully.

Mia gave a little chuckle and started to shake her head.

"Ana, Ana, Ana! There is no way that I am letting you leave this store without that dress. And there is no way you are paying for it. This is my gift to you, so you can complain while I pay for it, or you can shut the fuck up and accept it," she giggled.

I was about to dole out shit to her but Kate put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me just in time.

"Ana, you should leave it alone. Mia may be a tiny little thing, but she is a frightening creature when it comes to fashion," Kate suggested. I nodded as I walked back into the changing room. I handed the dress out to Kate as I dressed into my ordinary skinny jeans and t-shirt.

By the time I came out, Mia had already paid for it, along with a few accessories to go along with the dress. I sighed in defeat as I reluctantly took the bags from her.

"Ok girls, our next stop will be the shoe store. We need to find some fabulous new shoes to go along with these magnificent dresses," said little miss hyper.

As soon as we walked into the shoe store, Mia went straight for the section where the dressy sandals were. I hated shopping, especially shoe shopping. I was about to leave and wait for Kate and Mia outside when Kate shoved a box in my hands.

"Mia, these sandals would go great with your dress. You need to try them on," Kate suggested.

I opened the box and took out a pair of silver sandals. It had an upper multi-strap and triple ankle strap with a two-and-a-half-inch heel. They were perfect for the dress that Mia bought.

After I tried them on, I knew that I had found the right pair of shoes for the dance. I just hoped that my clumsiness didn't make an appearance that night.

I was happy to notice that Mia and Kate had also found the shoes they wanted, so the three of us went up to the cashers to pay. I smirked as I handed over my dad's credit card to the cashier. I could just imagine his face when he looked at the credit card bill and saw that I had just paid three hundred dollars for a pair of shoes.

As we left the store 'Call it spring' we headed towards the food court. When I looked at my watch, I saw that it was already four thirty. We had completely missed lunch, thanks to Mia's obsessive shopping.

We walked into Alby's and ordered our food. I ordered the Ruben and a diet coke, while Mia and Kate stuck to salads.

As soon as our food arrived, all three of us dug in as if we had never eaten anything before in our lives.

"Ana, what is going on between you and Jose? Are you going to this dance as boyfriend and girlfriend or is it as friends," Mia asked, shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth.

I nearly choked on my sandwich as I tried to spit out the answer.

"Mia, you know that I am not interested in Jose like that! We are going to this thing as good friends," I coughed.

"Yeah, but Ana does Jose know that? Because if he doesn't, I think you should tell him. That guy has a crush on you and you wouldn't want to get his hopes up, now would you," Kate asked.

I hadn't had the chance to answer her when I felt a familiar shock of electricity in the air and a presence behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello ladies. How is my little sister and her two fellow musketeers," he laughed from behind me. I shivered as I felt the weight of his stare burning into my back.

"Well hello their brother dearest. Would you like to join us," Mia asked, pulling out the seat next to her which Christian took willingly.

"Yeah, thanks Mia," Christian answered, looking at me. He sat down in the chair as we continued to stare at each other. It was as if I was in a trance and couldn't look away. Suddenly, Christian shook his head and turned to face Mia.

"So what have you bought today my fashion little sister," he chuckled.

I drowned out their conversation as I looked over at Kate. She had a look of disbelief, ranging from amusement to anger as she glanced between Christian and I. After about two minutes of sitting there, doing nothing, she threw the napkin on the table and stood up.

"Excuse me! I need to go to the ladies' room. Mia, come with me," she demanded in a tone that I knew wasn't a request. As I got up and left the table, I could feel Christian watching me.

As soon as we got to the restroom, Kate turned around and locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing Ana? Would the reason behind you not attending his music class be because you have a thing going on with him," Kate asked angrily.

"I-I don't kn-know what yo-you are tal-talking about," I stuttered.

Kate sighed as she came towards me, stopping when we were only inches apart.

"Don't lie to me Ana. You and Christian, I could feel the sexual tension rolling off the both of you in waves. So I am going ask one more time, what is going on between you and Christian?"

I turned away so that I wouldn't have to look her in the eyes knowing that she wouldn't believe me if I looked at her.

"Nothing is going on Kate. For fuck sake he is my teacher and that is all I see him as," I lied before turning to face her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok Ana! If you say that there is nothing going on than I have no choice but to believe you, I have to say though, the way Christian was looking at you, it is obvious that he doesn't think of you as only his student," she said.

I nodded as she continued.

"Please do me a favour and be careful," she requested. I nodded once more as she unlocked the door so that we could leave.

We walked back into the restaurant, to find Mia and Christian still deep in conversation. Kate and I sat down opposite them as they continued to talk in hushed tones. Finally, Christian nodded his head and looked up, locking eyes with mine.

"So Ana, I know that Mia is attending the dance with Ethan and Elliot will be escorting Kate. What about you," he asked avoiding eye contact.

"Erm, I am going with Jose Rodriguez," I answered. I slowly looked at him, only for him to make eye contact with me. I immediately regretted locking eyes with him when I saw a look of pain lurking under the surface. I quickly turned away as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Well ladies, I better be off. Enjoy the rest of your shopping and Ana?

He looked at me with soulful eyes.

"Enjoy the dance with Jose Rodriguez," he said stiffly as he walked away, but not before giving me a hard look. I looked after him, wondering not for the first time if going to the dance with Jose was the best thing. I had told Jose yesterday that I was only interested in us been friends. That he was a nice guy, but that I didn't see us as a couple. He took it all in stride when he nodded and told me that even though he wished it could be more, he preferred to have me in his life as a friend than as nothing at all.

"Ana, Ana"

I shook myself out of my daze as I turned to Mia.

"Let's go. We still have to hit Victoria Secrets," she giggled, getting up to walk out of the restaurant. I looked over at Kate and sighed as we walked after her.

 ***~TR~***

It had been four days since our shopping trip, and we had finally made it to the night of the dance. Kate was looking anxious as Elliot hadn't shown up yet and hadn't rung to let her know he was running late. Mia was a different story. She kept giving me looks as if she was urging me to spill my deepest darkest secrets and it was starting to make me nervous.

It was four o' clock, so the three of us decided that it was time to start getting ready.

"Go in and take a shower," Mia ordered as she laid out her hair accessories.

I nodded as I grabbed my towel and toiletries.

I stepped under the hot water and washed myself thoroughly, enjoying the peace for a few minutes. Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and came face to face with my friend.

"Ana, I need to talk to you. Kate suggested that we wait until you came to us, but I was never the most patient person in the world," she said seriously.

"Go ahead," I said curiously.

Mia took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ana, what are your feelings towards my brother," she asked.

Suddenly it was as if all the air had left my body and I could hardly breathe, but Mia hadn't noticed as she continued.

"Kate and I heard you talking in your sleep the other night. You were muttering, asking why you couldn't be together and if it was true that he loved you as much as you loved him," she said taking a deep breath.

"Ana do you love my brother?"

I thought back over the past three weeks and how I had felt around him. How I loved the way he taught his English class, how much I loved it when he raked his fingers through his hair and pulled hard and how I loved when his eyes twinkled as he looked at me. Suddenly it hit me like a bolt of lightning, I am in love with him, I wanted to be with him, only him.

Mia must have realised that she had lost me for a second when she asked again.

"Ana, I am going to ask you again. Do you love Christian?"

"I looked at her and nodded, my eyes tearing up.

"Yes Mia! I love him and I have been so stupid. Instead of accepting Jose's over to be my date for tonight, I should have told Christian my feelings. Especially after overhearing the two of you in the hall."

Mia came forward and enveloped me into a gentle hug.

"Oh Ana. I had no idea that you had overheard that conversation. Please give me a chance to explain," she requested.

I nodded as I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"I saw the way Christian was looking at you while you were both reading Romeo and Juliet. So I confronted him about it and he admitted that he was falling for you. I told him that next to Kate, you were my best friend and that I was worried of what would happen if you didn't return his feelings. I also said that his job would be on the line if he admitted his feelings to you. I thought that if Christian told you that he was falling in love with you, you would run away and that it would be uncomfortable between us so I told Christian that he could only be friends with you. It was purely selfish of me and I hope that you can forgive me," she said emotionally.

This time I was the one to pull her in for a hug.

"Mia, you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise you that nothing will ever stop us from being best friends," I whispered.

After ten minutes of us hugging and crying, we made our way out of the bathroom and into our room. Kate was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for us. She must have realised what was going on as she jumped up and pulled us both in for a three-way hug.

"Let's get this show on the road, we need to be ready for the men at seven o'clock," Mia said, as she started on my make-up

By six forty-five, all three of us were ready to go. Mia did my make-up and she decided to go for the natural look with minimal make-up, which I was grateful for. Kate did my hair in loose wavy curls that cascaded down my left shoulder.

Once my hair and make-up was done, I put on the dress that Mia had bought for me. The only complaint I had was that it came to mid-thigh and showed off entirely too much of my legs but I quickly relaxed as the girl's dresses where the same length and style. The only difference was that Kate's dress was red and Mia's was pink.

We still had fifteen minutes left before we had to meet the guys, so Kate told us that she had a little surprise before pulling out a bottle of champagne and pouring it into three glasses. How she managed to purchase it and sneak it in, I will never know.

"Here's to the first dance we will be attending as the three musketeers," Kate toasted as we clinked our glasses together.

We finished the last of the champagne minutes before leaving the room and taking the elevator down to where our dates where waiting for us in the lobby.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **What do you think Christian will say or do when he sees Ana with Jose?**

 **I promise that you won't be disappointed with his reaction. That is all I am going to say.**

 **Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **You can find pictures of Ana, Mia and Kate in their dresses on my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction.**

 **I hope to update both this story and Moving On by Monday.**

 **See you then**

 **Fiona**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

 **Thank you to Karen Cullen for helping and pointing out some errors in this chapter**

 **All rights to fifty shades belong to E.L. James**

 **Previously**

 _We still had fifteen minutes left before we had to meet the guys, so Kate told us that she had a little surprise before pulling out a bottle of champagne and pouring it into three glasses. How she managed to purchase it and sneak it in, I will never know._

 _"Here's to the first dance we will be attending as the three musketeers," Kate toasted as we clinked our glasses together._

 _We finished the last of the champagne minutes before leaving the room and taking the elevator down to where our dates where waiting for us in the lobby._

 **Chapter 5**

 **APOV**

I walked into the beautifully decorated gym on the arm of Jose, already regretting accepting the date. Ever since I had met him in the lobby, all he had talked about was his car back home and how much he missed driving it. If only I hadn't over thought on what Mia had said to Christian, I would have followed my heart and told Christian exactly how I felt about him. I looked around and my eyes fell on the beautiful man I loved. His sex hair was all over the place and I had been about to go over and talk to him when Jose grabbed my arm.

"Ana, would you like a drink or maybe a dance first?"

I looked at Jose and gave a very weak smile.

"A drink would be great, thanks Jose," I answered.

He gave me a brief kiss on the cheek before making his way to the punch bowl. I looked over to where Christian was and my heart broke when I saw that he was no longer there. I went over to where Mia and Kate where standing with Ethan and Elliot.

When Kate introduced me to Elliot, it was hard not to take an instantly liking to the big tall, hunky teddy bear with is gorgeous blonde locks and his twinkling eyes when he smiled.

"Hey guys! Are you all enjoying yourselves," I asked.

"Heck yes! I always enjoy myself when I have my Katie in my arms," Elliot roared. Kate look up at him and smiled sweetly before turning back to me.

"Ana, where is Jose? Did you ditch him as soon as you came in," Kate inquired? I was about to answer when I felt a presence beside me.

"Your punch, my fair lady," Jose bowed. I laughed as I took the red fruity drink from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time of night. I would like for each guy to ask a girl who is not his date tonight to dance," the DJ said into his microphone as the lyrics of A thousand years by Christina Perri started playing.

All three of us girls looked at guys in front of us wondering who was going to dance with whom. Elliot was about to speak up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze in place as a bolt of electricity ran through me.

"Hi ladies and hello to you Lelliot. How did I know that you would turn up," Christian chuckled? Elliot went red in the face as he struggled to think of something to say.

"Well, erm, you see," Elliot stuttered.

"I am sure that it is an interesting story, but I only came over here to ask Ana to dance," Christian said, holding out his hand for me to take. I looked over at the girls and Mia nodded for me to go ahead.

"I would love to Mr Grey," I smiled taking his hand as he led me out to the middle of the dance floor and took me into his arms. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as the most romantic love song I had ever known played over the speakers.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

I pulled my head back and looked up at Christian, he was looking down at me with lustful eyes.

"Ana! I don't know what I am doing, but I do know one thing," he whispered.

"What!"

He raised his right thumb to my check and lovingly stroked it.

"I know that I can't stay away from you anymore," he whimpered as he buried his face in my hair.

Once I heard the next words of the song, I knew what I had to do.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Don't stay away from me. I don't want you to," I whispered. He took his head out from under my hair and looked down at me.

"Ana, we need to talk. Will you meet me in the guy's locker room in thirty minutes," he asked nervously.

I looked over at Jose who was dancing with Erika, a girl from our class. They were looking at each other lustfully and I knew that I wouldn't have any issues getting away.

"I will be there," I smiled. He nodded as the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance Ana," he said lifting my hand to kiss the knuckles. He walked away as I turned to go back to my friends.

I could see Leila by the refreshment table, standing there in her much to tight green dress, glaring furiously at me. But all I could do was smirk in her direction and go back to my friends.

"Hey guys," I grinned. Mia took one look at me and mouthed 'ladies room' as she took my hand and dragged me away, Kate in tow. When we got there, we were lucky that there was no one else in sight.

"Spill it Steele," Mia demanded.

"Spill what," I asked feigning confusion.

"Don't fuck with me Ana. Everybody saw the two of you on the dance floor and it was as if the temperature doubled in the room. Leila's face was the same colour as the dress she was wearing. So I am going to say it one more time. Spill it Steele," she demanded again.

I knew how strong my feelings were for Christian, but I also knew that I couldn't tell my friends the whole story.

"There is not much to say, we danced together. That is all," I lied.

"Ok Ana. If you don't want to say anything then we won't force you," Kate said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Thanks girls," I smiled, washing my hands before leaving the ladies room. Once we were back in the gym, I took hold of Mia's hand.

"Mia, as a matter of fact I have a splitting headache. I think I will go back to the room and lie down," I lied.

"But what about Jose," she asked. I looked over at him still dancing with Erika and smiled.

"I don't think he will miss me very much. Just tell him thanks for escorting and explain that I didn't feel well."

Mia looked at Kate and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok Ana! I hope you know what you're doing," she said. I did not miss the double meaning behind her words and I had to wonder if she had guessed where I was really going. I shook off the feeling and smiled before leaving the gym.

I headed towards the guy's locker room and found the door open a crack. I slowly opened it a little further and looked inside to find Christian sitting there, playing with his hands. The door squeaked as I walked in and Christian looked up with a relieved smile.

"Hi Ana," he said.

"Hi Christian," I replied.

He slowly got up and walked towards me. He leaned forward and for a brief second I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead he reached for the key in the lock and turned it, locking us inside. He then turned his back to me and walked back over to the bench that he was sitting on, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Ana, I need to know. Is Jose Rodriguez your boyfriend? Is he the guy that you had feelings for but only wanted you as a friend?"

I knew that this was where the problem laid. I remembered telling him that I had feelings for a guy and that he only wanted me as friend. He must have misunderstood and thought I was talking about Jose.

"No! Jose was and always will be, only a friend," I whimpered.

Christian stood up and walked towards me as I walked backwards until I was up against the door.

"What about me Anastasia. Do you only want me as your Teacher and friend," he demanded?

My heart jumped to my throat as he continued to stalk towards me. I couldn't find my voice, so instead I shook my head. He stopped in front of me to open his shirt and take it off.

"Do you want me Anastasia? Do you want me as much as I want you," he demanded as he laid his hand on my right leg? I was practically sobbing with need for him.

"Ye-Yes."

"Yes what Anastasia?"

"Yes, I want you Christian."

His hand continued to travel up my thigh until it came to my hot wet sex.

"Do you want me to touch you Anastasia?

I felt hot and wet in all the right places and needed his touch desperately.

"Ye-Yes," I stuttered as he ripped my panties off me and ran one long finger across my hot centre. A loud gasp escaped my mouth along with a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan.

"I'm the only one who will pleasure you. Do you understand Anastasia?"

"Yes sir. Please touch me, make me cum," I moaned, my arousal running down my legs.

His finger slid into me easily and he pumped it in and out of me viciously.

"Oh god, you are so tight around my fingers baby," he groaned, adding a second and third finger.

"You will cum when I say so, understood?"

My chest was heaving up and down, I knew that I was about to crack.

"Answer Me Anastasia!"

"Ye-Yes sir."

He continued to pump harder and faster, and I knew that I was about to fall over the edge.

"Cum now Anastasia. Cum all over my fingers," he demanded.

"Shit, Fuck CHRISTIAN!" I screamed, coming hard all over his fingers.

"MINE!" he yelled, taking out his fingers and licking them clean.

"Ana, you are mine now. You need to remember that. Do not make me jealous, you will not like the repercussions," he growled. He leaned in and crushed his lips against mine; kissing me forcefully, passionately, angrily.

"If I ever see you flirting with another guy Ana, you will not like my response."

I nodded, knowing that Christian was the only guy I wanted. He bent down to pick up my panties and brought them to his nose, breathing deeply before putting them in his pocket.

"You better get to bed now Ana. You need to get some rest because I have plans for you. But remember one thing, you are my girl now and I take care of what is mine. Nobody will ever make you feel the way that I do," he grinned smugly.

He lent forward to turn the lock in the door.

"Wh-When will I se-see you again," I stuttered. He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed me, softer this time.

"Silly Ana, are you forgetting that your roommate is my sister? I will be seeing you tomorrow. I have no problem with you telling Mia and Kate about us, I trust them. Plus, we will need them to cover for us sometimes, but no one else may know. I could lose my job and you could be sent home if word gets back to Stephen Morgan."

"You leave first Ana. I will wait five minutes before I leave as well," he said, opening the door.

"Good night my Ana," he moaned. I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night my Christian," I answered as I walked towards my room with the biggest grin on my face.

 ***~TR~***

I practically skipped to my room feeling like I was on top of the world. Not only did the man I wanted to be with also want to be with me, but he had also given me the best orgasm I had ever had. True, all my orgasms I had ever experienced were by my ever trusted vibrator Stevie but Christian certainly knew how to use his hands. His fingers alone were a present from the gods.

I threw myself on top of my bed not even bothering to turn on the light as I thought back on our interactions earlier in the locker room. Before long I fell into the best sleep that I had ever had.

 _I was standing in the middle of Christian's classroom, wearing only my school uniform with no underwear on underneath. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked my Christian, wearing only a pair of ripped Levi jeans. I could feel my arousal running down my leg as I looked at the sex god standing in front of me._

 _"Hello there, my little vixen. I notice that you are excited to see me," he purred irresistibly. He bent down and licked my juices off my thigh, all the way up to my soaking wet pussy._

 _"Mr Grey. Please," I whimpered pathetically. He lifted his head out from between my legs and slowly stood up, palming my backside. I whimpered at the loss of his tongue._

 _"What do you want, Anastasia? Do you want me to fuck you?"_

 _"Sir please..."_

 _His hands left my ass and stroked my wet hot sex._

 _"Yes, that's right my Anastasia. Tell me to fuck you, hard. TELL ME!"_

 _"Sir. Mr Grey. Christian please..."_

 _"Yes Anastasia. Tell me," he demanded, shoving two of his fingers in my pussy._

 _"Christian, please, fuck me!"_

 _Suddenly his fingers were replaced by his cock._

 _"CHRISTIAN," I screamed, not caring who heard me as he continued to thrust into me roughly._

 _"That's it! Scream for me Anastasia," he demanded, which I did, many times over._

 _Just as I was about to come harder than I had ever before in my life, I heard a far off voice._

 _"Ana, Ana, wake up!"_

Against my wishes my eyes involuntarily sprung open, only to find Mia and Kate standing next to my bed with huge grins on their faces.

"Wow! That must have been some dream you were having. What was my brother doing to you," Mia chuckled?

I buried my face in my pillow so that the girls could not see how embarrassed I was; I knew that I was probably blushing a nice fiery red. I was also completely annoyed at them for interrupting a fantastic dream.

"Get the fuck out of here and leave me the fuck alone," I moaned into the pillow. I didn't bother to look up when I heard them giggling as they left our room.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but after about ten minutes I knew it was a lost cause. So I got out from under the covers and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing my towel and toiletries on the way.

After a fifteen-minute shower, I felt refreshed. I quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tight sweater before making my way down to the dining room so that I could meet up with Mia and Kate for a late breakfast.

As I was walking along the corridor, I felt someone tug at my hand as they dragged me into the janitor's closet. I looked up to find Christian's grey eyes looking down at me before his lips came crashing down on mine.

He turned us towards the wall, placed my backside against it, and held my wrists together with one hand over my head as he continued to kiss me fiercely. It was as if he wanted and needed me, as much as I wanted and needed him.

Passion consumed me as we continued to kiss. I had never been kissed this hard before. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't realise when my jeans and panties where now down around my ankles.

"So beautiful," he muttered as he ran his hands down my body to my soaking wet pussy. I squirmed under his touch, not making a single sound.

"Every inch of you, every bit of you," he growled as his hands slid back up my body, underneath my red sweater and bra, as he caressed my breasts. "These belongs to me," he said as he suddenly jerked me towards him, our bodies pressed together violently as he ran his hands back down to my pussy and plunged two fingers into me.

"Christian..."

"Hush my Anastasia," he growled as his fingers continued to work their magic inside of me, "Every part of your sexy body belongs to me." His free hand glided up my torso, across my belly, and up to cup my firm breasts. He pinched my nipples hard as a gasp involuntarily left my body.

I could feel my orgasm rising as my muscles tightened.

"No," he shouted brutally, withdrawing his fingers from inside me. "You are not allowed to come until I have given you permission to do so."

I looked up at him with glossy, pleading eyes as he glared down at me.

"Do. You. Understand?"

I could not resist him as he looked down at me with his dominating stare.

"Yes...Yes...Yes...Sir."

He smiled as he bent down to kiss my lips.

"Good girl," he whispered as he drove his fingers back into my wetness. I left out a squeak as he found my sweet spot and I closed my eyes so that I could disappear with the pleasure that I was receiving. I could feel my orgasm getting closer, and thankfully Christian decided not to let me suffer any longer.

"Anastasia," he barked, "Come for me, come for me, now."

I screamed as I came hard around his fingers.

He removed his fingers as he looked down at me, smiling smugly.

"How are you this morning Ana? Did you sleep well last night," he asked casually. It was almost as if he hadn't just given me an earth shattering orgasm only seconds before.

I was about to answer him when he pressed his lips to my earlobe.

"I have spoken to Mia. She and Kate are going to take you to the Manhattan Mall at one o clock. I will meet the three of you outside Starbucks at one forty-five. Mia and Kate will be shopping with my credit card to buy you some stuff as we spend some time together," he whispered.

I could feel fury boil up inside me at the thought of him sending Mia and Kate shopping for me.

"Christian, I don't want you spending money on me. You have no right," I snapped angrily.

"Are you trying to make me angry, Anastasia," he snapped. The fact that he had just called me Anastasia was enough for me to know that he was pissed off. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Then don't you ever talk to me that way again. If I decide that I want to buy you gifts, you will just have to grin and thank me for it. I want to buy you some new lingerie, sexy lingerie that only I will see you in. A girl, especially my girl, should be in satin, silk and lace. So are you going to accept that, or should we just call all of this off right now," he asked fiercely. The thought of losing him was too much to bare, so I had no other choice but to agree.

"I agree. Thank you sir," I said sweetly. He gifted me with his beautiful crooked grin before he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

"You're welcome, my Ana," he smiled, our lips just inch apart.

"I think you should get along to breakfast now. Mia and Kate will be wondering where you are," he said as I pulled up my ruined panties and jeans. Once I was decent, he opened the door and looked out to make sure that we were in the clear. Just as I was about to walk out, he put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"By the way Anastasia. For future reference, the next time you have a sex dream about me, I hope you will tell me about it. I need to know that I can live up to dream Christian. Remember, Mia is a blabber mouth," he grinned, wickedly.

I took a deep breath as I left him, cursing Mia under my breath as I made my way towards the dining room.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **I hope the union of Christian and Ana was what you hoped.**

 **Please Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **You can find all edits, pictures, teasers and news on all my stories in my group on Facebook Robsessed73 Fanfiction.**

 **See you next time**

 **Fiona**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I truly enjoyed reading each and every one of them.**

 **A lot were concerned that Christian was been too aggressive towards Ana and they jumped too quickly into a sexual encounter. To answer your questions, I just want to let you know that my Christian is a dominant in and out of the bedroom. The way he sees it is wants to protect Ana and the only way he can do that is through control. He really is a sweet guy but he also gets jealous. For example, the reason for the way he acted in the boy's locker room at the dance was because he had to stand by and watch from a distance and watch Jose and other guys drooling over Ana and couldn't do anything about it. In the end, it just got a little too much for him.**

 **I hope this answers your questions.**

 **This Chapter was beta'd by my good friend Karen Cullen.**

 **All rights belong to E.L. James**

Previously

"I think you should get along to breakfast now. Mia and Kate will be wondering where you are," he said as I pulled up my ruined panties and jeans. Once I was decent, he opened the door and looked out to make sure that we were in the clear. Just as I was about to walk out, he put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"By the way Anastasia. For future reference, the next time you have a sex dream about me, I hope you will tell me about it. I need to know that I can live up to dream Christian. Remember, Mia is a blabber mouth," he grinned, wickedly.

I took a deep breath as I left him, cursing Mia under my breath as I made my way towards the dining room.

Chapter 6

APOV

I couldn't help but groan at the sight of Jose sitting at our table. I walked over, wondering what I should tell him about last night. I mean, what do you say to the guy that took you to the school dance that you needed to ditch him so that you could be finger fucked in the boy's locker room by your English teacher.

I plastered a smile on my face as I sat in the only vacant chair, which just happened to be next to Jose. I silently sat down and tried to avoid making eye contact. Obviously, I was unsuccessful as I looked at him from the corner of my eye just as he looked at me.

"So, Ana, where did you go to last night? The last time I saw you was when you were dancing with Mr. Grey. Erika asked me to dance and when we were finished, you were gone," he smirked.

I looked away from him so that I could concentrate on the scrambled eggs and sausage that was sitting in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Jose. I was feeling nauseated, so I went back to my room to lie down," I lied, avoiding eye contact again.

"I'm sorry Ana. I hope you are feeling better," he said. I nodded as I shoved a forkful of egg in my mouth.

I continued to eat my breakfast in uncomfortable silence. I could feel Mia staring at me, but I continued to look down at my breakfast. Finally, when every plate was cleared, Mia stood up to leave the dining room.

"Ana, we will be leaving for the Manhattan Mall at one o'clock. I will meet you out by my car," she grinned as she walked away. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. I got up to leave so that I could go get ready, but Jose reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Ana, I'm sorry that you were sick last night. Maybe we can have a do over date. How about a movie tonight?" he asked nervously.

I looked up and saw how much he wanted another chance, but I simply could not do it. Even if there was no Christian, I still would be insisting that Jose and I only be friends.

"I'm sorry, Jose, but I don't think that would be a good idea. We were only attending the dance as friends and I think we should stay that way," I said sincerely.

Jose looked down at his shoes and nodded, crestfallen.

"I understand, Ana. I wish that it could be different, but I would prefer to have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all," he said sadly.

He looked so sad that I felt like I needed to cheer him up, so I pulled him in for a hug. He was shocked at first, but quickly overcame it as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. We were like that for several seconds when I heard a throat clearing. I pulled out of Jose's embrace and looked up at Christian's furious face.

"I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with the boys here in the dining room, Miss Steele. We are not running a brothel," he seethed.

I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves and I didn't blame him. Just last night, and again this morning, he had warned me that he didn't like to share and there I was hugging the same guy that I had been on a date with the night before. I looked up at him and hoped that he could see how sorry I was, but he chose to ignore it.

"Mr. Rodriguez, don't you have somewhere that you need to be?" he spat.

Jose looked from me to Christian and nodded before leaving the dining room.

"Christian..." I started to say, but Christian but his hand up to stop me.

"Not here, Anastasia. We will talk about this later," he said, as he left me standing there. I stood there until he had completely disappeared from sight. I sighed as I thought about what Christian was going to say to me later.

*~TR~*

I spent the next two hours going through all my clothes. I finally settled on a short white bird print chiffon tunic dress. I remembered when my mother bought the dress for me a few months ago, I could never pluck up the nerve to wear it until now. All I wanted was for Christian to take one look at me, throw me down on top of the roof of his car, and have his wicked way with me.

I smiled as I checked myself out in the mirror, quickly grabbing my white cardigan and bag before running out of the room to meet Mia and Kate by the yellow Porsche.

Ten minutes later we were driving along the US Route 9 towards the Manhattan Mall. I was so excited to be seeing Christian again, I could hardly sit still. Kate even commented that I was acting like Mia's twin, what with all the jumping up and down that I was doing.

I looked at my watch as we drove into the parking lot of the mall and saw that it was one-thirty exactly. Only fifteen minutes to go until I see Christian.

Five minutes later, I jumped out of the car with Mia and Kate in tow before making our way into the mall towards Starbucks. I looked at my watch for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last five minutes and saw that I still had to wait six more minutes before I would see Christian.

The second I walked up to Starbucks and Christian standing there, one leg resting on the wall. I practically skipped towards him. He looked my way and his mouth spread into a big wide smile as he watched me approaching.

"Hi, Baby," he purred, pressing his lips softly against mine as we heard a throat clearing behind us. Christian chuckled as he looked back over my shoulder.

"Hey girls! How are my favourite sibling and future sister in law today," he grinned. Mia ignored his chatter as she walked towards him with her hand held out.

"Listen, brother dearest. If you want to be alone with my friend, just give me your black AMEX and fuck off," she said, seriously. I looked anxiously at Christian as he chuckled, handing her over his credit card.

"Remember, Mamma Mia, no limit for Ana," he said. I looked at him and was about to protest when he gave me a look that said, "Don't fuck with me Anastasia." I quickly shut my mouth and left him continue his conversation with Mia.

"Remember, Sis, I want you to buy Ana sexy lingerie, thongs, leather, lace, the works," he smirked as he looked lustfully at me.

I was beyond mortified that he could speak about me and lingerie in such a casual tone. We had only gotten together last night and here he was today, talking about my body as if we had been together for months.

It was true that I desperately wanted to have sex with Christian. I was no stranger to it, having had sex with my previous boyfriend but I had never been naked in front of him. I could tell from the way he acted that Christian liked to be in control of his women, both in and out of the bedroom. For some reason, the thought of Christian being in control of me got me excited and wet in all the right places.

Mia grabbed the credit card with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you two going to do for the day?" she asked looking from me to Christian.

"Trust me, I have special plans for Anastasia today," Christian smirked in my direction. Mia nodded as she turned to face me.

"Ana, we have to be back at school no later than nine-o'clock tonight so meet us back here at eight-o'clock," she demanded as she turned away with Kate and practically ran towards Victoria Secret's. Christian took my hand and led me out of the mall towards his Audi R8 Spider. I couldn't help but wonder how he could afford such a car on a teacher's salary but like most things, it was better left unsaid. So I got in on the passenger side without saying a word as he let himself in on driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"We are going to the Hampton Inn Madison Square Garden Area Hotel. We need a place where we can talk in private," he answered sharply. I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I wanted to ask if he had booked a room, but kept silent. I didn't know whether I was nervous or scared at the thought. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my right thigh as he made his way up to my panties.

"If you don't want this, Anastasia, if you don't want me, please tell me now and I will take you straight back to the mall," he said nervously. Once I looked at him, I knew that there was no doubt in my mind, I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted him, all of him. I knew that I was falling in love with him and was willing to do whatever he asked for us to be together.

"Christian, I want you! I want us. Please, I want you to make me yours," I begged. He looked at me and flashed his crooked grin as he moved my panties to the side so that he could stroke my clit.

"You just gave me the answer that I wanted to hear," he smiled as he continued to assault my pussy. I was very close to coming, when he pulled his hand away. I looked around only to find myself in the parking lot of the hotel he mentioned earlier.

"Let's go, Anastasia! We're here," he chuckled as he got out of the car. The bastard knew what he was doing to me, I moaned at the sudden loss of his touch as I joined him as we made our way into the hotel towards the big chested blonde bimbo who was sitting at the reception desk. She looked at Christian with obvious approval as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" she purred. I rolled my eyes at her obvious flirting, but really when she fluttered her eyelashes, she simply looked like a cartoon character.

"Yes ma'am, I have booked a room for this afternoon. You should be able to find it under the name Grey," he said, ignoring the fact that she was trying to get into his pants. She smiled widely at him as she typed away at her computer.

"Yes sir. You asked for a double room suite with a king-size bed. You will be in room two hundred and twenty-one, on the third floor," she continued to purr as she stood up and got the key from the shelf.

"You know sir, we never let out our rooms just for a few hours. I shouldn't be surprised though. I'm sure that a guy like you would be able to get anything he wants," she said, handing him the key. We were about to turn away and walk towards the elevators when we heard her calling him back.

"Mr Grey, if you would like some company call me. My name is Lisa," said the slut bag as she handed him over a piece of paper. It was as if she didn't see me standing there with my hands on my hip, glaring at her. He took eone look at it, with a disgusted expression on his face and ripped it up.

"No thanks, Lisa. My girlfriend here can fulfil all my needs," he snapped, taking my hand and dragging me towards the elevators. Luckily there was already one there and no one was in it. Christian quickly pressed the button for the third floor. As the doors closed he took me in his arms.

"You know, Anastasia, that dress is positively sinful. I cannot wait to see it on the ground," he purred into my ear. Just then the elevator stopped at our floor. We practically ran down the hall to room two hundred and twenty-one. Christian opened the door and insisted that I enter first. I walked into a beautifully bright room with a huge bed. Christian came up right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started nibbling on my ear as he put his hand down my panties and palmed my backside. It didn't escape my notice that he had somehow managed to unbutton the top button on his jeans.

"Anastasia, I am sure you noticed that I am slightly controlling when it comes to you. Before we go any further, you will need to know that it is not going to stop. I want you, I want you more than I have ever wanted any other woman. I know that it is early in our relationship, but I think I am falling in love with you. Ana, I don't share anything and I absolutely will not share you. I want to be in control of you, in and outside of the bedroom. I want to fuck you, punish you when you misbehave, make love to you. I want to smack your ass when you do something to upset me until it is raw and bright red. Would this be something that you might be interested in?" he asked.

I already knew what my answer would be before he finished speaking. I looked in his eyes and nodded. He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.

"There is only one more thing I need to know before we go ahead. Ana, have you ever had sex before or are you a virgin?" he asked, nervously. I knew that question was coming, but I wasn't prepared for it. I couldn't find my voice to answer him so I nodded.

"Yes, you have had sex or yes you are a virgin. You have to give me more information than that baby," he chuckled.

"Yes, I have had sex before," I croaked. He stalked towards me with a predatory look on his face. I took two steps back with every step he took until I found myself flat on my back on the bed.

"I can't say that I'm happy about the fact that another prick was inside you Anastasia, but I can say this. If I have it my way, I will be the last," he said lustfully as he looked me over.

"You know, that dress is very sexy, but you didn't ask my permission to wear it so I'm afraid that it has to come off."

Willingly, even eagerly, I reached behind me to unzip the dress so that I could wiggle out of it and quickly shoved my panties down. I didn't realize until I looked up that Christian wasn't undressing. In fact, he had buttoned up his jeans. I frowned at him, confused. "Why are you..." I started to ask only for him to cut me off.

"Don't question me Anastasia and don't speak without permission," he demanded. I stared at him, breathless with anticipation.

"Now, Anastasia, you have been a bad girl. You have been flirting with Jose Rodriguez, even after I told you that I didn't like to share. You have been giving him false hope and you have argued with me about spending money on you. Isn't that right?" he asked huskily. I nodded.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?"

I nodded again, but this time hesitantly.

"Good, I agree. Now come here," he demanded.

He pulled me over to him and positioned me across his lap, my butt hanging out in the air.

Christian leaned down until his mouth was by my ear and I shivered at the sound of his velvety voice as he whispered,

"Do you know what happens to naughty little girls Anastasia?"

Without waiting for a reply he continued.

"They get spanked and so will you," he groaned. I could feel him getting excited.

Oh my god. I was so nervous, excited, scared, and so incredibly aroused that I nearly begged him to take me right then. But Christian didn't strike me immediately. My hands were still loose, but somehow I suspected that it would not be a good idea to move them. As soon as I began wondering what he was doing, the spanking began.

The first two spanks made me squeak, then I began wincing and moaning as the force behind the blows increased. He ran his hand over my ass and down to my pussy where he felt the wetness gathered there.

"Shit, fuck, Anastasia, you love this. You're fucking soaked. Do you like the pain or just the feel of my hand on your bare ass," he groaned as he gave me another smack. "Or do you like being punished." *smack* "Answer me!"

"Yes," I cried. "I love it. I love it all!"

*Smack*

"Fuck...Christian"

*Smack*

"Yes, Christian!" *Smack* "Oh god...yesss," I screamed as he swiped one finger down the length of my clit.

"Oh my god, Anastasia. I think you are ready to be fucked now," he moaned.

"Yes, fuck yes, Christian. I need to come. Please," I begged. I wriggled out of his embrace as he laid me on the bed. I wriggled until I was right on the edge.

"What do you want me to do Anastasia? Say it out loud," he demanded.

"Please, Christian, I want you to fuck me," I continued to beg.

I listened to the sound of his jeans and boxers falling to the floor, to the sound of him ripping open the package containing the condom.

"I am going to fuck you now, Anastasia," he groaned, slamming himself inside me. I moaned out loud as he continued to thrust inside me.

"Yes, Christian, give it to me. Fuck me hard," I cried out as Christian did just that.

"You are not to come until I tell you to Anastasia," he grunted in between thrusts. This was going to be hard, I desperately needed to come. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them as he continued to fuck me.

"Fuck, Ana, come for me. Come for me now", he Growled. I could feel my walls tightening around him as I came hard.

"Shit, fuck, Christian!" I screamed out.

"Fuck, Ana," he groaned as he exploded inside me. He laid his forehead against mine as he got his breathing under control before he pulled out of me. I groaned at the sudden loss of his weight as he lifted me up and laid me down on the top of the bed. I could feel a slight sting in my ass as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom, only to come back out with a towel and a bottle of lotion in his hands.

"Lift yourself up for me baby," he said as he cleaned me with the towel.

"Now turn over and lay on your stomach baby," he asked. I turned around and laid on my stomach as he rubbed the lotion over my ass. When he was finished, he put it on the bedside table and got back into the bed next to me.

"Sleep, baby. I will wake you up when it is time to leave," he purred in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Christian, I am falling in love with you," I mumbled as I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I love reading all reviews and take all your suggestions on board.**

 **You can find all teasers, pictures and information on my stories in my group on facebook Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **See you soon**

 **Fiona**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and your patience in waiting for this chapter. I was away for a week holiday and was unable to update.**

 **Thank you so much to my wonderful friend and Beta Karen Cullen for making this chapter readable.**

 **E.L. James owns everything to do with Fifty Shades of Grey**

 _Previously_

 _"Fuck, Ana," he groaned as he exploded inside me. He laid his forehead against mine as he got his breathing under control before he pulled out of me. I groaned at the sudden loss of his weight as he lifted me up and laid me down on the top of the bed. I could feel a slight sting in my ass as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom, only to come back out with a towel and a bottle of lotion in his hands._

 _"Lift yourself up for me baby," he said as he cleaned me with the towel._

 _"Now turn over and lay on your stomach baby," he asked. I turned around and laid on my stomach as he rubbed the lotion over my ass. When he was finished, he put it on the bedside table and got back into the bed next to me._

 _"Sleep, baby. I will wake you up when it is time to leave," he purred in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled._

 _"Christian, I am falling in love with you," I mumbled as I fell into a deep sleep._

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Christian and I were together at the hotel. Everything between us was strictly teacher and student around school but thanks to Mia and Kate, we were just like any normal couple. I loved the way that Christian was so controlling of me. I never thought that I would want that kind of relationship but with Christian, he managed to keep it all exciting and refreshing.

We also managed to sneak around during school hours, even though it was dangerous. For instance, only last week we were nearly caught in the Janitor's closet.

Flashback

I smiled as Christian handed me back my English Essay on William Shakespeare and saw a big fat A on it along with a little sticky note that read:

Meet me in the Janitor's closet five minutes after this class ends. CG

I looked up to find him grinning down at me. I smiled and nodded as the bell rung for lunch. I jumped up and was the first one out of the classroom. When I got to the janitor's closet, I looked around to make sure there was no one else around before stepping inside.

Five minutes later the door opened and in walked Christian, wearing sexy smirk on his face.

"Anastasia! Did you honestly think that it was nice of you to tease me in class today? With the licking of your lips and the way you repeatedly opened your legs wide before closing them again," he asked in his domineering voice. I was instantly wet down below.

"No, Sir," I answered, obediently.

"Well, baby girl, I wanted you to show me how much you love my cock. On your knees. NOW," he ordered.

I quickly obeyed and turned around, facing him and getting on my knees.

"Undress me," he demanded as I released his belt to unzip his pants, revealing his boxers and the head of his cock peeking through the slight opening.

I licked my lips as I yanked his boxers down, molding my hand to his throbbing cock, I immediately took him in my mouth and deep throated him as best I could.

"Shit, baby! That felt so good," he moaned

"I'm going to cum and you are going to take it all, baby," he ordered as he shot his load down my throat. I quickly swallowed every drop of his salty, but tasty, cum. He lifted me up and smashed his lips to mine. My panties were soaked so I hoped that he would not leave me to suffer, but of course my man knew what I needed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, unzipping my skirt and letting it fall to the ground before tugging at my panties He ripped them off, leaving me naked from the waist down.

"You, have pleased me so much that I wanted to please you in return, baby," he whispered, his hands cupping my soaking wet sex. He ran his hands up to my waist, picking me up so that I could wrap my legs around him as he slammed all the way into me, making scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"You're going to have to be quiet, baby, or I'll have to stop," he moaned in between thrusts.

"Oh my god, Christian," I panted.

"So good, Anastasia. You feel so goddamn good," he moaned.

I started to cry, feeling the familiar tension in my stomach.

"I… I…I'm close," I stammered as I felt the tingles spreading throughout my body.

"That's it, Anastasia. I can feel you. Come all over my cock, baby," he demanded. I screamed out his name as we both came at the same time. He placed his forehead against mine as he continued to breathe deeply before he withdrew himself from me. I immediately missed him.

He was about to say something when I heard a voice right outside the closet. Christian put his hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything when we saw someone trying to open the door but thankfully Christian locked it. I strained to hear the voice outside, wondering if I knew who it was, but it sounded all muffled.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the voices stopped and we listened to their footsteps as they walked away.

Christian looked at me with a regretful expression.

"I'm sorry about this, baby. It was just that you drove me crazy in English with you kept opening and closing your legs, I needed you so badly. I'm going to have to arrange with Mia and Kate to sort out an overnight pass from principal Morgan and get you to a nice hotel. I will go crazy if I can't hold you in my arms soon. Plus, then you can give me a private showing of the lingerie Mia bought you last week," he whispered seductively.

I looked up at him. I was so excited at the thought of being with Christian all night long, but one thought came to mind and that was of Mia and Kate.

"Christian, I would like nothing more than to spend the night with you, but what will Mia and Kate do while we are all cozy in the hotel room," I asked.

He looked at me and grinned.

"Well, baby, I will book them a room in the same hotel with free range over my credit card," he chuckled.

He quickly turned serious.

"I'm sorry about ripping your panties baby, but I will write you a pass for your next class so that you can put on a fresh pair. The only time I want your pantieless, is when you are alone with me, when I'm able to do what I want with you," he said in his domineering voice while handing me a pass. I nodded as he looked through the keyhole to make sure that there was no one outside. He sighed in relief as he slowly opened the door and looked both ways. He nodded at me to let me know that the coast was clear as we both snuck out. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek as I turned and walked towards my dorm room. As I walked away, I felt a shiver down my spine and had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

End Flashback.

It was a week since Christian and I were almost caught in the janitor's closet. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching my every move. But Christian insisted that I was being paranoid and that I should put it out of my mind. I was trying to do so, especially since Kate and Mia had managed to get an overnight pass from Principal Morgan for tomorrow night. Christian had booked two rooms in the Plaza hotel, just opposite Central park for tomorrow night. He promised Mia free range over his credit card on the condition that she didn't bother either of us until the next morning.

I smiled happily to myself at the thought of having Christian to myself for the entire night, without interruption, as I walked towards the dining room. I couldn't wait to give him a fashion show, starring the racy, lacy and incredibly daring long red Satin gown that I bought with Mia during the week. It made me feel sexy when I tried it on in Victoria Secret's with its open plunge front and high side slit.

I was about to turn the corner when I overheard voices. One of them was Christian's voice.

"So, Christian. When are you going to give in to our sexual attraction for each other and fuck my brains out," the whore purred. I knew that voice. It belonged to my Biology teacher, Mrs Lincoln.

"Listen to me good, Elena. I am not now nor have I ever been sexually attracted to you. I like you well enough as a colleague, but that is as far as it goes. I have a girlfriend," he said, with frustration clear in his voice. I could just picture him pulling at his hair as he spoke. Suddenly, Mrs. Lincoln left out a nasally laugh.

"Come on, Chris. That is a lie and we both know it, I would know if you had a girlfriend. Why don't you stop playing hard to get and give us both what we have been wanting since we first met," she continued to purr seductively.

"You know what, Elena, fuck being nice. I have told you that I have a girlfriend and that I am very committed to her. I want you to take your filthy hands off me before I report you for sexual harassment," he spat.

I smiled to myself at how he had managed to put her in her place. Finally, I heard the bitch huff as she walked away from my man in the opposite direction from where I was hiding. I was about to turn and go the long way towards dining room when Christian turned the corner and came face to face with me.

"Well, well, my naughty girl Anastasia! Were you spying on me?" he chuckled.

I looked down at my feet and nodded, not able to meet his eyes. He continued to chuckle as he took me by the hand and walked me into the men's locker room before locking the door.

He stood in front of me and stroked my cheek with his thumb as he looked in my eyes.

"Ana, baby, you do know that you have nothing to worry about don't you? I really hope that you do, because I see no one but you," he cooed before turning into dominant Christian.

"But, Anastasia, you should know that trust is the key to a decent relationship and I need you to realize that you can trust me," he said. I opened my mouth to tell him that I did trust him, but he raised his hand to stop me from saying a word.

"Let me speak for a moment. Now, I know that you were about to tell me that you do trust me but I feel like I should show you how I feel towards you," he said, loosening up his tie.

"Kiss me, Anastasia," he demanded.

I kissed him on the lips as his parted for mine. I could feel these pressure of his lips on mine, like he was trying to tell me something in the kiss. I pulled back looking into his eyes. They no longer looked lustful. Could it be love?

"Ana…" he said, breathlessly. "I want you to know I care very deeply for you. I know sometimes I can be harsh to you and I don't mean to come across that way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Christian I like it that way when you are with me. But I also like the softer side as well." I replied purring.

"Good," he said softly. "Now, strip for me Anastasia," he commanded.

I did what I was told and took my clothes off in front of him. Leaving nothing on as he completely gawked at me.

"MMmmmmmmmm... you look delicious, Anastasia. I have a feeling that you taste even better," he said as he trailed his fingers from my breasts down to my covered pussy.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby. Do you soak your panties simply by thinking of me doing this to you?" he purred as he slid two fingers inside me.

"Ye-Yes, Christian," I moaned. "Please."

"My cock is throbbing at the thought of fucking you here and now, but first I want to make you come all over my fingers," he said, adding a third finger.

"Shit...fuck...yes, Christian," I moaned as he continued to pump his fingers inside of me.

"That's right, Anastasia. You're so wet for me. Only I can make you this wet, Anastasia. Tell me," he commanded me roughly.

"Yes. Only you can make me this wet. Oh, Christian," I whimpered as I came hard all over his fingers.

He withdrew his fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Yes, you are simply delicious, Anastasia," he groaned wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around him.

"I am going to fuck you now, Anastasia," he growled, pushing his rock hard erection inside me roughly. I moaned at the feeling of fullness as he fucked me hard against the wall. I could feel my insides tightening around him as my orgasm crept closer.

"Come for me, Anastasia. Milk my cock," he demanded as I came for the second time. Christian released his seed inside me only seconds later.

"Your mine, just as I am yours, Ana. Remember that," he said, resting his forehead against mine. I nodded as he withdrew from me, and tucked himself back in his jeans and fastened them up.

"You belong to me, Anastasia, and you're only mine only to fuck," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

"Yes, Christian...all...yours...forever," I whimpered against his lips. He smiled as I zipped up my skirt and fastened the buttons of my blouse.

"Well, Ana, it looks like our lunch hour has finished and I certainly enjoyed mine," he said cockily as he opened the locker room door and looked out.

"There is no one in sight so I will let you go first. I will see you in class, Miss Steele," he grinned. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the locker room.

I walked around the corner, looking for Mia and Kate, only to come face to face with Leila.

"Well, if it isn't the teacher's pet. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked nastily.

"That, is none of your fucking business, Leila. So if you will excuse me," I said, trying to get around her but the bitch continued to block my way.

"No, I won't excuse you, you slut. I've seen the way you look at my Christian! If you think that you can steal him from me, you have another thing coming. Christian is mine and he only wants me," she smirked.

I sighed in frustration at the thought of this Barbie doll acting like she had the world at her feet.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Leila. Maybe it will make you sleep better at night," I chuckled. She took one step forward and slapped me hard across the face.

"Now you listen to me you little bit-" she started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies but shouldn't you both be in class?" Christian asked from behind me. I had to laugh at the look on her face as she gazed at my man.

"Ye...Yes Mr. Grey, I'm sorry. Ana and I were just catching up and lost track of the time," she stuttered.

I grinned at the thought of how uncomfortable she seemed as Christian looked from me to Leila and sighed.

"Well, ladies, the bell has rung and I believe that you both have English with me, so if you would like to come along," he said, in a tone that made my panties wet.

I quickly looked down at my feet as Leila and I followed him to English class. I looked around and quickly found Jose sitting in our regular seat. I smiled as I made my way towards him and sat down. He leaned in close to me so that he could whisper into my ear.

"You were MIA at lunch again today. What is going on with you and where do you go?" Jose asked me.

I was about to tell him that I hadn't been hungry, so I went to the library when I heard a throat clearing. I looked up to find Christian staring daggers at us.

"Good afternoon, class. Due to the fact that auditions for Romeo and Juliet are coming close, I'm going to put you into pairs so that you can concentrate on one part of the play. Once I call out your name, you must change seats and sit with your new partner," he said, looking at me smugly.

I knew what he was doing. This was his way of controlling me, forcing me to sit away from Jose and I was furious about it. He spoke earlier about trust being an important part of our relationship but it seemed like he didn't trust me with Jose.

"Mitch Cassidy with Cara Stone, Kathleen Roberts with Alex Conner, Nina Mitchell with Gary Smith," he called out the partners.

He looked over at me and smirked as he continued. "Anastasia Steele and Robert Bryant."

I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. Robert Bryant was the nerdiest, dirtiest guy in school. He honestly thought that his own unwashed scent was better than soap.

I stood up and reluctantly walked towards Robert's table, shooting daggers at Christian with my eyes.

I continued to listen to Christian called out names while I tried not to throw up at the smell coming from the boy sitting next to me. Once he finished, he handed out the assignments from the day before. I looked at the paper and saw that he had given me an A, he had also included a little note.

Ana,

I know that you are probably upset with me but please see me after class and give me a chance to explain.

Christian.

I looked up, making eye contact with Christian before crumpling the paper into a ball before throwing it into the waste bin. There was no fucking way I was talking to him after class. He could go and stew for all I cared.

I picked up my pen and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote:

Mr. Grey,

Go to fucking hell and back for all I care. I will not see you after class.

Anastasia

The next forty-five minutes seemed like the longest I had ever spent in class, but when the bell rung, I quickly grabbed my books and made my way out of the classroom, making sure to drop the note on his desk as I made my way out. I could hear him shouting after me to come back as I made my way to gym, but I didn't stop. I was too mad.

Once I changed into my gym clothes and walked into the hall, my eyes fell on Kate and Mia. I started to walked towards them, passing Leila on the way. I bristled as I heard her whispering loudly to Cara Stone.

" Yeah, Christian, paired her up with smelly Robert. It looks like she isn't so special after all. He paired me up with Jose Rodriguez," she said smugly.

I was about to give her the brunt of my temper when I noticed Coach Clapp watching, so instead I ignored her and continued to walk over to my friends.

"Hey, are you alright," Kate asked.

I looked at her and started to stutter. "W-Why? What was hi-his problem? I d-don't understand why he couldn't sh-show me fav-favouritism in class, but does he have to ma-make my life in his class complete mis-misery?"

"Ana, why don't you calm down and tell us what happened?" Mia asked.

I went into detail of how Christian had arranged our lab partners, partnering me with rotten Robert. I also told them how Christian continued to smirk at me as I sat next to the stinky boy.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this. What the fuck did I do?" I asked them.

Suddenly, Mia's eyes focused on someone who had just walked into the gym. I turned around to find Christian standing there talking to Coach Clapp.

"I don't know, Annie, but I have a feeling you are going to find out," she said. I was about to ask what she meant when Coach called my name out.

"Anastasia, Mr. Grey, would like to speak to you. Go and change back into your uniform and meet him outside," he yelled for the whole class to hear.

I could feel Leila's furious eyes burning into me as I looked at Mia and Kate muttering 'see you later' before going to change my clothes and meet Christian outside the gym.

He started to walk up the corridor in front of me, giving me no choice but to follow him.

"Christian," I called. He stopped and looked at me, fury flashing in his eyes.

"Not yet, Anastasia," he snapped as he continued to walk. He stopped in front of his office, he opened the door and looked at me.

"Get inside," he said, as I walked in. He followed me in and turned to lock the door before furiously facing me again.

"Anastasia, when I asked you to meet me after class I expected you to obey me. I do not appreciate calling after you in the hallway only for you to ignore me. Have you any idea how suspicious it all looked? Someone could have easily guessed what was going on between us and you know what would have happened if that was the case," he snapped.

He didn't give me the chance to answer him as he continued.

"I could have been fired and you would have been on the first plane back to Seattle. I can't let that happen because I..." he paused.

I looked up at him and gave him my best death glare.

"Because you what, Christian?" I spat.

He looked down at his feet, his face as red as a tomato. This must be the first and only time I had truly seen him looking nervous or scared to say what was on his mind.

"Because, I can't be without you. Because, you are my life. Because, without you, I would not be whole. Because, I love you," he whispered.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **What do you think will happen next? We are coming close to the prologue. Hopefully in another two chapters.**

 **Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas for the future of this story, I would love to hear them**

 **I hope to update my other fifty shades story Moving On in the next few days**

 **For all teasers, pictures, and news on all my stories, check out my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **See you soon**

 **Fiona**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It is your support that inspires me to continue this story.**

 **Warning! This Chapter contains consent spanking.**

 **Thank you so much to my wonderful beta and friend Karen Cullen for making this chapter readable.**

 **As always E.L. James owns everything Fifty Shades of Grey**

Previously

"I could have been fired and you would have been on the first plane back to Seattle. I can't let that happen because I..." he paused.

I looked up at him and gave him my best death glare.

"Because you what, Christian?" I spat.

He looked down at his feet, his face as red as a tomato. This must be the first and only time I had truly seen him looking nervous or scared to say what was on his mind.

"Because, I can't be without you. Because, you are my life. Because, without you, I would not be whole. Because, I love you," he whispered.

Chapter 8

APOV

I stood there stunned at what had been said to me. True, he had told me two weeks ago that he was falling for me, but the fact that he had just said those three little words made my heart beat violently against my chest.

"Oh, Christian, I love you too," I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

After kissing him for several minutes, I pulled back and looked at the love that shone in his eyes.

"But that doesn't excuse you for partnering me with, Rotten Robert," I said. Suddenly, his face turned from my nervous and loving Christian back to the domineering Christian.

"Well, Anastasia. If you had met me after class as I asked I would have explained my reasons to you," he said in his domineering voice.

I was about to interrupt him when he raised his hand up to stop me.

"Please let me finish what I have to say, baby," he asked. I looked down at my feet and nodded as he continued.

"Ana, do you have any idea how desirable you are to other guys? I do. I've had to listen to pricks like Jose Rodriguez and Mitch Cassidy, to name a few, saying how much they wanted you and how tight your glorious pussy would be. I have heard Jose Rodriguez spouting off to Alex Conner that he was so close to getting into your pants. Do you have any fucking idea what that was like for me, to hear them talking like that and not be able to do anything about it? When I saw Jose sitting so close to you in English class today I knew that there was something I could do about you having him for a lab partner. I knew that if I partnered you with anyone else the same thing would happen all over again, so I put you with the one person that was not a threat," he said.

I could feel him getting angry as he stepped closer to me and place his hand under my skirt, making his way up to cover my soaking wet pussy.

"You are mine, Anastasia," he spat, ripping off my panties and shoving two fingers inside me.

"Your body is mine. Your pussy is mine," he growled, pushing in a third finger as he continued to hit my sweet spot. I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers as I came hard, calling his name. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean.

I looked down at his very large problem and fell to my knees, licking my lips as I unbuttoned his jeans. I pushed them down, along with his boxers, and I took him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, grabbing whatever I couldn't fit with my hand, moving it in time with my mouth. I sucked hard and swirled my tongue around the head, poking his slit with the tip of my tongue, licking up the pre-cum that was spouting out already. Then I made my way back down, sucking in as much air as I could.

"Shit, Ana, your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock baby," he panted.

I moaned, sending the vibrations down around him as I increased my pace, licking and sucking harder. He bucked his hips, sending his length further down my throat. That spurred me on even more, prompting me to slide my tongue up the underside of his shaft as my teeth lightly raked over the top.

"Ana…fuck…I'm going to cum. Take it all, baby," he demanded, shouting out my name as I sucked him harder and deeper as his load shot down the back of my throat.

I quickly swallowed his load and licked him clean, kissing his sensitive cock before he lifted me up by the arms and crushed his lips to mine.

We continued to make out for several minutes before pulling away at the sound of the bell, signalling the end of classes for the day. Christian looked down at me with a smile on his face as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Ana. I can't wait to have you naked and ready for me in the Plaza Hotel tomorrow night," he whispered.

"I love you too, Christian," I purred. He turned and looked towards the door.

"You should go straight to your room. I'm sure that Kate and my sister are there, waiting impatiently for an update about us," he chuckled as he fastens his jeans again.

I nodded, walking towards the door, stopping before I opened it.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Christian," I whimpered.

"I can't wait either, Anastasia," he said, in a way that made it sound like both a threat and a promise.

*~TR~*

CPOV

It had been twenty hours since I had told Ana that I loved her. She was so beautiful and she was all mine. The first time that I had seen her, at the airport, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. The way that her Crystal blue eyes looked around for me and how glorious her whole face looked when it lit up at the sight of me; I knew right then that I was in trouble. I wanted her, yet I couldn't have her.

I would never forget the time we had read the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, I hadn't been prepared for the feelings that had run through me. I was falling in love with that beautiful girl but she was my student and there was nothing I could do about it. All of that changed the second I saw her on the arm of Jose Rodriquez at our annual school dance. In that moment I knew that I wanted her, I needed to make her mine and fuck the consequences. So I arranged for her to meet me in the boy's locker room so that I could bare my soul but as soon as I saw her in that blue, sleeveless dress all coherent thought went out the window; the only thing that I wanted was to see her was to on cum on my fingers.

After that time in the locker room, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Whenever I saw her with Jose Rodriguez, jealousy overwhelmed me. I had always had a controlling nature, especially when it came to the girls I had been with. I sometimes even provoked my girlfriends so that I could punish them before fucking them. My ex-girlfriend Susannah, begged me to go to a BDSM club with her once. I hated when she begged, but I gave in. Once I saw all that it entailed I knew that was something I'd be interested in but only if I found the right partner, which Susannah wasn't.

When I had taken Ana to our room at the Hampton Inn Madison Square Garden Area Hotel, she had told me that she would be interested in me controlling her, both in and out of the bedroom. She would allow me to fuck and punish her when she misbehaved; I knew that I loved her and that I would never let her go, she was perfect for me.

Someday, when she was ready, I would like to introduce her to the BDSM lifestyle. I was sure that she would be interested in that with me, but at the moment it was hard to tell and be one hundred percent certain.

I wanted her to own me, to control me, just as much as I wanted to own and control her. She still had a year and a half left of school, but once she graduated, I planned to take her to my home in LA and make her mine forever.

I still had another five hours left before I was to meet her at the Plaza and I believed that the time was right to give her a glimpse of the kind of life I wanted with her. I was excited, but nervous at the thought. I really hoped that she would accept this way of life and move forward with me.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out a copy of Pride and Prejudice. I had started looking at the pages, not really reading it, when there was a knock on my door. I immediately got up and looked through the peephole, sighing in frustration when I saw Elena Lincoln standing there. I swore that woman would never get the hint that I didn't want her. Even if I didn't have my perfect Ana, I would never be with Elena, she was too artificial for my taste. I debated whether to pretend that I was not here, but she made my mind up for me.

"Christian, I know that you are in there. I saw you going in," she purred, in her nasty nasally voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and reminded myself to breathe in and out. I needed to not to lose it with the tramp and calming down was the only way to ensure that wouldn't happen before opening the door to her fake smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln, what can I do for you today?" I questioned her rudely. She looked taken aback by my rudeness but quickly masked it.

"Well, Chris, it is not what you can do for me, but it is what I can do for you. And I told you to call me, Elena," she purred, laying her hand on my chest before stroking it up and down. I looked down at it, shuddering in disgust before I grabbed her wrist and placing it down at her side.

"Mrs. Lincoln, how many times have I told you that I am not interested. Even if I was, I would never cheat on my girlfriend," I answered as nicely as possible, but all she could do was let out a nasally laugh.

"Oh come on, Chris. We both know that you are only saying those things because you don't want to hurt our professional relationship, but I have no problem with it. Our being together might even liven us up, both in and out of the classroom," she continued to purr.

I was getting sick and tired of telling this woman that I was not interested, so instead I decided to lay it out there for her to see.

"Mrs. Lincoln, as nice as this was, I really have to ask you to leave since I am due to meet my girlfriend for a night on the town. So if you will excuse me," I said, slamming the door in her shocked face.

I pulled at my hair in frustration before grabbing my jacket and throwing it on. I knew that I still had another four hours to go before I met Ana but I really and truly needed a stiff drink. Also, I needed to get the fuck out of there in case Elena decided to come back.

I walked out of the building and towards my car, being careful not to bump into any unwanted teachers. Once I reached my vehicle I started the engine and drove towards SoHo to buy some supplies, to make tonight extra special for my Ana.

*~TR~*

I looked around the Deluxe Rose King suite in the Plaza hotel and smiled with happiness when I saw all my good work. I had turned the place into a romantic haven, complete with scented candles, flowers, champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries with rose petals on the bed and in the bathroom.

Once everything was done to my satisfaction, I took a quick peek at my watch and saw that the time had slipped away from me. I was supposed to meet the girls in the main bar in fifteen minutes, so I quickly freshened up before leaving the hotel room to go see my love.

I walked to the end of the corridor and got into the waiting elevator before pressing the button to go down to the ground floor. I could see out the corner of my eye a lady or should I say a fake blonde bimbo, eye-fucking me. Suddenly, she moved closer and placed her hand on my bicep.

"Hello there, handsome! Are you staying in this hotel?" she purred, making me feel dirty and in need of a shower. I turned to face her and placed her hand back down at her side.

"Yes I am staying in this hotel with my beautiful girlfriend," I said, hoping that she would get the hint that I wasn't interested. But of course the bleach in her hair must have fried her brain.

"Well gorgeous, maybe you could dump your girlfriend and let me show you a good time," she continued to purr in my ear as she tried to shove a room key in my hand. "I am staying in the park suite," she whispered, placing her hand back on my chest. I turned to her, anger coming off me in waves.

"Listen bitch, I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED. NOW. PLEASE TAKE YOUR DISEASED HAND OFF ME BEFORE I BREAK IT," I snapped.

I was so sick of these tramps coming on to me. First there was Leila Williams, the student who wouldn't leave me alone, then Elena Lincoln, the whore who refused to believe that I was not interested in her, and now this bubble headed bimbo. I had finally reached my limit and I took it out on this woman as her room key fell to the ground just as the elevator doors opened.

I sighed in relief as I got out and walked towards the bar. The sight I saw before me quickly calmed me down. There, sitting at one of the tables talking to my sister and Kate while sipping her coke. was my beautiful Ana. She always looked gorgeous, but today she looked HOT in her skinny black jeans and blue sleeveless blouse. I couldn't wait to take her upstairs to our room so that I could love and cherish her the way that she deserved. I walked up behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She stiffened for a second before looking up at me. Before I knew it, she was on her feet and in my arms. I smiled into her hair before lifting her face towards mine, leaning in to kiss her sweet lips. I could feel the familiar electric current speed through my body as I continued to hold her but regretfully I had to let her go.

"Hi girls," I smirked as I sat down next to Ana. They didn't get the chance to say anything back before the waitress came to the table.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked looking at me as she fluttered her lashes. I could hear Ana growl beside me and I had to stop myself from laughing at how cute she looked when she got jealous.

"Yeah, can I get a Heineken and three cokes for the girls. You can charge them to the deluxe rose king suite," I said humorously. Wendy walked away with an extra swig of the hips and I let out a chuckle as I wrapped my arms around Ana.

"You are so breath-taking when you are jealous, my love," I whispered in her ear.

We were so lost in our own little world that I barely noticed anyone else around us until my annoying little sister started calling me by the one nickname I hated.

"Oh Chhrissssssy," she sang. I broke the gaze between myself and Ana to involuntarily look over at the annoying little fashion plate.

"It seems like we can't take you Chrissy boy. That bimbo over there is watching you as if you were the only guy staying at the Plaza," she giggled pointing behind me. I turned my head and met the eyes of the whore from the elevator. I rolled my eyes before crushing my lips against Ana's, hoping that the bimbo would get the idea. But luck wasn't on my side, instead of getting a clue she made her way over to our table and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well hello again handsome. I believe you dropped this in the elevator," she purred, placing the key to her suite on the table in front of me. I looked over at Ana and she looked so furious that if we were in a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of her ears by now. I was about to stand up and tell the bitch nicely to fuck off when Ana beat me to the punch. She grabbed the key and stood up so fast that her seat went flying before stepping in front of the slut.

"Excuse me bitch, he's not interested in going anywhere near your suite. We have one of our own so why don't you leave and go sell your skanky, used up body on the nearest street corner," she spat dropping the key down her low cut top before fixing her chair and sitting back down. I looked at her and was immediately hard as a rock. Fuck, I needed to get her up to our room ASAP.

The bitch, on the other hand wasn't willing to go away quietly as she looked down at Ana.

"Excuse me, but did you ever hear the saying that little girls should be seen and not heard," she seethed. She looked at me, stroking my arm with one disgusting finger.

"Your little friend should really behave and know how to treat her elders," she said seductively. I looked down at her finger still stroking me and flicked it off before looking up at her with disgust.

"Listen woman, I have already told you that I was not interested. This woman happens to be my very serious girlfriend and I don't appreciate anyone talking to her like that. So if I was you, I would take her advice and go sell your skanky ass on the street corner. Leave us decent people alone. GET. THE. PICTURE," I spat.

The bitch looked like she was about to spit nails before she turned around and stormed off in a huff.

I looked at Ana and knew that it was now or never, so I drank down the last of my beer and stood up, taking Ana with me.

"We are going to our room. Will you both be alright," I asked, not really caring.

"Yes big brother. We are already checked in. We're meeting Elliot and Ethan here in half hour and go out for dinner and a movie," Mia giggled.

I nodded as I took Ana's bags in one hand, her hand in the other and dragged her away, not bothering to say another word to either one of them. I could see Ana smiling and winking over her shoulder at them from the corner of my eye.

As soon as the elevator doors closed I took her in my arms, attacking her lips and neck.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you are jealous, baby," I mumbled, placing open mouth kisses on her neck. I didn't give her a chance to answer as I continued, "I am so hard for you, you have no idea."

"Oh, I believe it. You are so hard and ready for me, baby," she whispered seductively as she placed her hand over my hard cock. I groaned as she palmed me through my jeans.

Luckily, the elevator doors opened on our floor before I came in my pants. Not wanting her to slow me down, I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder as I practically ran down the corridor to our suite.

"I was a naughty girl Mr. Grey and I deserve to be punished," she purred. I smacked her ass so hard that she let out a yelp.

Once I got to the suite, I couldn't open the door fast enough but once we were inside I went straight to the bed and threw her down on top of it.

"You have certainly been a naughty little girl haven't you?" I asked as I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Yes, Christian," she answered wide eyed.

"You deserve to be punished, don't you Anastasia?"

"Yes," she said, breathlessly. Oh my god, the way she looked at me was so hot.

"Yes, Christian," I demanded, taking off my jeans and boxers.

"Yes, Christian," she said, her eyes full of lust.

"Strip but leave on your underwear," I demanded.

She sat up on the bed and slowly unbuttoned the blue blouse. It took everything I had not to rip the buttons off and tear the blouse off of her. I knew that she was stripping slowly on purpose and I had to remind myself to punish her extra for that later.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she was free of her clothes and laid before me in a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra.

She looked like sin, so beautiful with her pale skin contrasting against her hair and underwear.

Fuck!

She leaned forward, knowing that I was helpless against her beauty, and ran one nail down my chest. Before she could get far I caught her hand and laid it back down her side.

"No, Anastasia. You don't get to touch. You have been a naughty girl and you deserve to be punished," I said stroking her stomach.

"Turn on your stomach," I demanded as she rolled over on her stomach, her laced ass in the air and begging for attention. I couldn't have that part of her covered, so her panties quickly joined our clothes on the ground.

*Smack*

"I want you to count. If you forget to count, we will just have to start all over again. I think six smacks will do the trick, nod if you agree," I said, before she nodded in her pillow.

"Count, Anastasia," I spat.

*Smack*

"One."

*Smack*

"Two"

*Smack*

"T... Th... Three."

*Smack*

"Fo...Four, Oh G...God Mor..More please, Ch...Christian"

"You like this don't you, baby? You like being punished," I purred as my hand came down on her ass.

*Smack*

"Yes, oh yes, please, Christian," she whimpered as I swiped one finger down the length of her slit.

"Oh look at this, Anastasia, you're so wet for me."

She moaned, and I nearly came at the sound. It's was almost as if she was being full-on fucked.

*Smack*

"Please, Christian. I need to come. Please fuck me," she begged.

"Turn over, Anastasia," I smirked as I rolled a condom on my length before laying on top of her and making my way to her entrance.

"I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before," I growled as I slammed myself roughly inside her.

"OH, fuck! fuck! fuck!" Anastasia screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh shit yeah, fuck, Ana, you feel so tight, so warm," I moaned as I thrust in and out.

"Christian, please faster," she begged.

"Say you belong to me and only me," I begged.

"You! I belong to you! Only you! I love you, please," she groaned. I couldn't deny my angel so I picked up the pace as I licked and sucked at her nipples until she came screaming my name repeatedly, as if in a prayer.

"Oh fuck yes, ANA, I LOVE YOU," I screamed cumming hard into the condom.

I placed my forehead to hers as I tried to get my breathing under control only to realize that she was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Don't move, baby. I'll be right back," I smiled as I reluctantly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, to where all the scented candles were lying around the bathtub.

I quickly turned on the taps and filled the bath with hot water before adding the bubble bath. I looked through my toiletries and found the liquid that I had brought that would help soothe a sore bottom. I poured half the bottle into the bath before going back into the room for Ana, only to find her falling asleep on the bed. I knew that I shouldn't disturb her but I also knew that if I didn't take care of her now, her backside would be really sore tomorrow.

I walked over to the side of the bed and lifted her up.

"Come on, Ana. Let's get you into the bath, after that you can get some sleep," I cooed, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. She let out a huge yawn and looked at me with so much love shining in her eyes that it almost left me breathless.

"You take such good care of me, baby. Thank you, I love you," she whispered.

I smiled as I set her down in the tub. She winced as the hot water hit her bottom but it only lasted a minute before she let out a contented sigh. She looked up at me with lustful eyes and straight away I knew what she wanted, so I wasted no time in joining her.

"Move forward a bit," I requested. She scooted down a bit so that I could sink in behind her. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax as I held my girl close.

Suddenly my eyes flew open when I felt her hand wrapping around my dick. I looked down at her as she stroked me up and down, increasing her speed.

By god, that felt good.

"Tighter baby... damn that feels good," I growled. I could feel her perfect breasts firm against my chest as I pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her throat.

"Ana," I groaned as I felt my balls tighten.

"Cum for me, Christian. I want you to cum for me," she begged.

"Fuck fuck fuck, MINE," I yelled as I came all over her hand.

I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized were closed and looked down at her smug expression, I couldn't help but laugh before getting out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my waist and held one out for her as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped it around her luscious body. I smirked as I picked her up, bridal style, and took her back to the bed. Too tired to do anything else, we laid on the bed, in our towels before sleep overwhelmed us.

?Pov

This was not the way that I liked to spend Saturday night but my Christian was in the Plaza hotel, so that was where I wanted to be.

It didn't take much for me to follow him from the school. I simply made sure that I was out of sight. When I saw him go into the Plaza, my first thought was to follow him inside and surprise him but not long after I saw his sister walking in with Katherine Kavanagh and that little slut Ana Steele.

I knew that something wasn't right and I needed to find out what the fuck was going on, so I took out my cell phone and rang my cousin, the one person who would do anything for me.

"Hi, Michelle. I need you to help me. Can you meet me outside Central Park, just opposite the Plaza hotel," I asked.

"Is everything alright? Are you in trouble?"

"No, Michelle, everything's not alright. Please help me," I begged, turning on the water works.

"Okay! As a matter of fact, I am just around the corner, so I will be with you in ten minutes," she answered before hanging up.

Eight minutes later, I saw Michelle walking towards me, looking worried.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked nervously.

I took a deep breath before I started talking.

"Michelle, I just saw my man going into the hotel and shortly after I saw his sister going in with her two friends. I don't know what it is but I sense that something is not right. Michelle, I'm asking you to go in, book the best suite in the hotel and get him up there," I said as I handed her my credit card.

"If you can get him up there call me and I will surprise him but if you can't then I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on. Will you do that for me? Here is a picture of him," I said as I showed her the picture I had taken of him teaching class on my phone.

She nodded as she placed the credit card in her bag before crossing the road, walking towards the Plaza. I waited there for the next forty minutes before she came back out.

I noticed from the look on her face that she wasn't happy and I felt my heart break as she walked towards me.

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

She looked down at her shoes and shook her head.

"You're not going to like it," she said.

"Just tell me," I begged.

"Well I did what you said. I booked you into the Park Suite and went up to the room to make sure that everything was alright. When I came back down in the elevator, much to my surprise, he got into it. I flirted a little and tried to give him the key to the suite. He refused it, saying that he already had a room with his girlfriend."

"HIS GIRLFRIEND! That fucking bastard. How dare he. HE IS MINE," I yelled in fury.

"Wait, there's more. He dropped the key to the suite on the ground when the elevator doors opened. I followed him into the main bar and saw him sit down with three other girls. I remembered you telling me that one of them was his sister so I didn't think much of it, until I saw him getting cozy with one of them. I went over to them and tried again to give him the key but the girl he was getting cozy with stood up and put it down my top, calling me a hooker. I decided to check on who the bitch was, so I asked him to control his sister. But he stood up and told me to fuck off, that she was his serious girlfriend. I'm so sorry," she said regretfully.

I was fuming. How dare he! I was just right for him. Somehow I knew which girl it was but I needed confirmation.

"Michelle, what did she look like?" I seethed.

"Pale, long brown hair. Really mousy looking," she answered.

Anastasia Steele. She was going to regret the day that she ever laid a hand on my Christian I need to get rid of her and I knew just how to do it.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Who do you think the mystery pov is?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **As you read in this chapter, you may realise that woman can touch Christian's chest without him freaking out, well let me set the record straight. In this story, Christian is not broken. The Grey's are his biological family and they all are very close.**

 **The next chapter will be the prologue and be written in Christian's POV. I will have it up within the next week or two.**

 **All pictures for this story can either be found in my facebook group or pinterest page.**

 **See you soon**

 **fiona**


	10. Chapter 9

The Runaways

A/N

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

This is the chapter you all were waiting for. The prologue

Beta'd by Karen Cullen

As always FSOG belong to E.L James

Previously

I was fuming. How dare he! I was just right for him. Somehow I knew which girl it was but I needed confirmation.

"Michelle, what did she look like?" I seethed.

"Pale, long brown hair. Really mousy looking," she answered.

Anastasia Steele. She was going to regret the day that she ever laid a hand on my Christian I need to get rid of her and I knew just how to do it.

Chapter 9

APOV

I woke up and stretched my arms over my head. I honestly couldn't remember when I'd slept better or felt more comfortable. I rolled onto my right side and felt a hard object poking and digging into the small of my back. Suddenly, last night came back to me in waves as I stretched contentedly. Christian starting moving around as well as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"EEEmmmm, too early," he mumbled into my hair. I wiggled my backside against his erection, earning another moan from him. I suddenly felt brave as I made my way down his body, under the quilt, and stopped at his rock hard cock.

I gripped the base, taking him deeply into my mouth and, running my tongue over the head, sucking hard. I moved my mouth over his length as he cried out in pleasure arching his back. I could see his adam's apple pronounced with his neck stretched out.

"Shit! Fuck. Baby, that feels so good," he panted. I smiled to myself as I stroked the base of his cock with one hand and sucked the rest of him in as deep as I could take him.

My other hand cupped his balls as he lets out a strangled yell.

"Ana, I'm going to come! I'm coming baby..." He gritted out as a desperate warning. However, I refused to pull back and instead took him harder and deeper.

"Shit...Fuck...AAANNAAA," he screamed as he shot his load down my throat. I quickly swallowed it, relishing the salty cum sliding down my throat. I released his now limp dick with a pop and kissed my way back up his body before pressing my lips to his.

"Damn, baby, that was one hell of a wakeup call," he sighed. I could hear the smile in his voice as I proceeded to kiss my way from his lips to his neck.

"Baby. We. n...need. To stop. Mia is ex... expecting us to meet her for breakfast," he moaned as I continued to suck on his neck. I pulled back to take a good look at him, a devilish grin on my face.

"Couldn't we stay a little while longer? You could have me for breakfast," I purred. He tossed me over onto my back so fast the room blurred.

"You shouldn't have said that little girl," he smirked as he attacked my neck.

After two rounds of fuck awesome sex, we were officially late for breakfast. We could hear my cell repeatedly going off, followed by Christian's. We both knew that it was his persistent sister, so we decided not to keep her waiting any longer. After the longest shower in history, together of course, we finally got dressed and were on our way out the door when Christian's cell rang again.

He looked at the caller ID before looking down at me nervously.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip. He continued to look from me to his phone until it stopped ringing.

"It was Stephen Morgan, the principal. He never rings me during the weekend unless it is a matter of life or death," he said, nervously playing with his fingers.

Suddenly, the phone let out a beep indicating a voice message had been left. Christian looked at me, a wide eyed expression on his face as he took a deep breath before listening to the new message on loud speaker.

Mr. Grey, there has been a problem that has come to my attention this morning. Could you please meet with me in my office at 9am, Monday morning regarding the matter? This is Stephen Morgan by the way.

He played the message a few times as we continued to stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to break the silence, but probably thinking the exact same thing. Finally, Christian put his cell phone in his pocket and spoke.

"Baby, it could be anything! Let's not ruin our day together. We will worry about it when Monday comes," he suggested. I nodded as I followed him out into the corridor and watched him lock the door before we made our way towards the elevator to meet my friends for breakfast.

*~TR~*

It has been two days since Christian got the voice message from Mr. Morgan and despite his reassurances that everything would be alright, I couldn't help but worry.

We tried to keep our minds off of it by spending the last two days' roller skating in the park or shopping in the Manhattan Mall. But the worry and nervousness came back with a vengeance, Christian had his meeting with Mr. Morgan in fifteen minutes and the only thing I could do was go to class, waiting to hear what had happened.

I looked over at the empty beds knowing that Mia and Kate had already gone to breakfast. I felt like I would throw up if I ate anything right then, so I took my time getting ready before heading to my first class of the day, English. I prayed that I was worrying for nothing; once I walked into that classroom I would come face to face with Christian's cocky grin.

I took my time in the shower, enjoying the fact that I didn't have my roommates banging on the door, screaming to leave them some hot water. I grabbed my favourite Yves Rocher strawberry body wash and poured a generous amount into the palm of my hand. As I rubbed it all over my body I dreamed that it was Christian's hands rubbing it into me instead.

After a good long fifteen-minute shower, I dried off and dressed in the new clothes that I had bought when we went shopping this weekend. A nice pair of grey Birdseye columnist pants and a short sleeve baroque lace t shirt, complete with a pair of pointed toe flat shoes. Once I was finished dressing and had done my hair, I realised that I had exactly five minutes to get to class. So I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs, surprised that I didn't fall along the way and quickly headed straight for my English class.

My heart almost stopped when I walked in and was faced with the bitchy Mrs Lincoln's cold glare instead of Christian's warm cocky grin.

"Miss Steele, you are late! Take your seat and do not interrupt my class any more then you already have," she snarled.

I was about to apologise and tell her that I hadn't meant to interrupt when I thought better of it, instead I quickly sat down next to smelly Robert and prepared myself for the longest hour of my life. After what seemed like forever, Mr. Morgan's secretary knocked on the door and handed Mrs. Lincoln a note.

She read it quickly before looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"Anastasia! Principal Morgan wants to see you in his office," she smirked.

My heart was in my throat as I stood up to make my way to the door walking past a smug looking Leila before Mrs. Lincoln stopped me.

"Take your belongings with you, Anastasia. I don't think you will be coming back," she continued to smirk. I went back to my table, gathering my books and shit together, before leaving the classroom with Mrs. Sutton.

As soon as we got to Mr. Morgan's office, she asked me to wait as she let the principal know I was there. She was only in there five minutes before she came out and told me to go straight in. I walked in to find not only Mr. Morgan sitting there, but also Christian.

"Good morning, Anastasia. Please take a seat," Mr. Morgan said, in a professional tone. I could see Christian stiffen, he couldn't even look me in the eye as I sat down in the chair next to him. Mr. Morgan took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Miss Steele, do you have any idea why you were called in here?" he asked. I wondered if that was a trick question? So instead of answering, I looked down at my new shoes, biting my lip even though I could feel Mr. Morgan getting frustrated.

"Well, since you and Mr. Grey have nothing to say I will get right to the point. On Saturday morning, I received an email from an anonymous source. This email included pictures of both of you in a compromising position at the Plaza hotel. These pictures were very incriminating and I would like an explanation from you both before I decide what your futures will hold in this school," he said calmly but sternly.

For the first time since I had walked into the room, Christian looked over at me with worry and guilt written all over his face before facing Mr. Morgan.

"Stephen, let's be reasonable. Do whatever you want with me, fire me, suspend me, I don't care. But please don't punish Ana and ruin her future," he pleaded, his eyes begging. Mr. Morgan looked at Christian with a look of apology.

"Christian, after I received the photos, I spent nearly all day talking with Sam Michaels, the chairman of the school board. I plead your case, but he wanted me to fire you, effective immediately. He also asked that I expel Anastasia and put her on the next plane back to Seattle. I was only giving you a chance to explain due to the fact that Anastasia was a good student and I have every respect for you as a teacher. But if you don't have anything to say, then I will have no choice but to follow through with Sam's orders."

There was no way that I could go home to Seattle, away from Christian, back to a situation, where my parents put Jack first and punished me for all his wrongdoings. I would run away, far away, before allowing that to happen. I could feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears as I looked at Christian, who had the same look of sorrow in his eyes. Mr. Morgan looked from me to Christian.

"Anastasia, I am sorry, but I am going to have to expel you. It is against the rules to become sexually involved with a teacher. I will be contacting your parents immediately and will have you on a flight back home by tomorrow. Please make sure that you are packed and ready to go," he said calmly before looking at Christian.

"I'm sorry, Christian, but we have to let you go effective immediately. You won't be able to use us as a reference, so don't bother. Please be packed and be gone from the school premises by tonight," he said, standing up to open the door. Christian stood up and looked Mr. Morgan straight in the eye.

"Stephen, if I'm never going to see Ana again at least give us five minutes to say goodbye," he asked as he looked at me before continuing."

Mr. Morgan looked between us, not feeling certain about leaving us alone, but it seemed that he decided that the worst had already occurred as he simply nodded and muttered "Five minutes," before leaving the office. Once he closed the door, I broke down in a flood of tears and fell into Christian's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I wept into his chest.

"I can't leave you, Christian! I can't go back to my parents, they don't care about me," I cried. He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes.

"You are not going back there my love. I promise you that we wouldn't be separated," he whispered with sincerity. I shook my head as I tried to bury my head in his chest again, a fresh batch of tears falling from my eyes. How could he promise me that? I was supposed to be on the plane to Seattle tomorrow. Back to where my mother was sure to tell me that I had brought it all on myself by being a slut, but Christian kept me at arm's length as he continued to look in my eyes.

"Do you trust me, Anastasia?" he asked in his domineering voice.

I nodded as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Then, what I want you to do is to go to your room and pack your stuff. Get Mia to help and let me handle the rest. I swear on my entire soul that I won't be leaving this school without you tonight. We will be together, I swear we will," he said. I nodded again as he wrapped me in a bear hug before the office door opened again to admit Mr Morgan.

"You asked for five minutes and I gave you fifteen," he said, sternly as he looked at me.

"Anastasia, you are on the ten thirty flight in the morning from JFK to SeaTac, Seattle. I have spoken to your parents and they are not happy, but your father will be at the airport to collect you. And as for you Christian," he said, looking at my love.

"Don't try anything. Until she is on that plane home, she is still under the responsibility of this school. You both have said your goodbyes and I expect you to have vacated your room by eight o'clock tonight," he said. I was about to walk out in a huff when I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"Mr. Morgan, could my roommate Mia please help me with my packing? I have a lot of stuff and I couldn't pack it all myself in time," I asked, silently begging him to say yes. He nodded and pressed the intercom.

"Mrs. Sutton, could you please ask Mia Grey to go to her room to help her roommate," he said, before hanging up, not even waiting for a reply.

"I'm going to trust the two of you not to take advantage of the fact that Miss Grey is your sister Christian and use her to see each other," he said. I nodded before walking out of the office with Christian in tow. We were about to go our separate ways when I turned around to see Christian looking straight at me. He flashed me his cocky smile as he mouthed "I love you, trust me." I smiled at him as I mouthed back "I do, I love you too," before walking towards my room.

As soon as I got back to my room, I closed the door, fell on top of my bed, and dissolved into tears. I wanted to put my trust in Christian but I also knew that he would be watched closely by Principal Morgan until he left the school premises.

I don't know how much time went by, but I barely looked up when I heard the door open and close quietly. When I felt a hand stroke my hair and pull it away from my face I knew it was Mia. I looked up at her, my eyes all red and puffy. She must have known what I was about to say by the look on my face.

"Annie, I got a text from Christian asking for me to go up to his room. He just told me everything and I cannot believe it. He told me to tell you to only pack what you absolutely need. Everything else can be replaced," she said. I continued, a fresh batch of tears falling.

"But Mia, what...if...how..." I stuttered before Mia interrupted me.

"Ana, I know and trust my brother. He told me what he has planned and gave me permission to fill you in. He has just purchased two airline tickets from JFK to LA, he has a condo there. Mr. Morgan will be watching him like a hawk as he leaves, so Kate and I will sneak your bags up to his room and he will take them with him. If we are caught I will just tell them that it is my stuff that he needs to take home for me. Kate and I are going to take you to the diner for some ice cream at seven thirty and he will meet us there at eight o'clock to go straight to the airport," she smiled sadly.

"Your flight is at ten minutes past ten, so Kate and I are going to stay away from school until we know that you both are on the plane, I know for sure that Mr. Morgan will be watching for you to come back. When he finds out that you are gone he will probably get the police involved but they won't be able to do anything to either of you once you are out of their jurisdiction."

I jumped up off the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mia, how could I ever thank you?" I asked hiccupping.

"Just be happy and take care of my brother. He loves you," she whispered into my shoulder.

It took us two hours to pack my essentials into one large duffel bag. By that time Kate had finished her classes for the day and sat with me as Mia took the bag up to Christian. I stood up when she came back twenty minutes later, a huge grin on her face.

"That was easier than I thought, not a single person in sight," she grinned. I looked at her happy face and it suddenly hit me that not only was I running away with the love of my life, but I was also leaving my two best friends who had also become my sisters. So many emotions hit me all at once as I grabbed my two friends close and threw myself in a three-way hug.

"I am going to miss you both so much," I sniffled. I couldn't believe that I was still crying. You would think that I had already cried so much today that I wouldn't have a single tear left, but they kept coming.

"We will always be in each other's lives and we will come to visit you both in LA as soon as it is safe. Won't we, Kate?" Mia sniffled. All Kate could do was nod and tried to smile. I looked at my watch and noticed that we still had several hours before we could leave and I knew that I didn't want to stay in that room.

"Hey girls? Why don't we get out of here now and do something, just the three of us? The last thing I want to do is stay in this room and be depressed for the next few hours. Besides, I would like to use my dad's emergency credit card. I won't be able to use it once we leave New York," I suggested. At least I wouldn't be worried about getting out of here later without people catching me, I thought.

Mia and Kate looked at each other and perked up. If there is one thing those two couldn't resist it was a shopping trip.

"Let's go," Mia said excitedly. I quickly checked my bag to make sure that I had everything important. Wallet, check. Credit Card, check. Passport, check. Cell phone, check. I smiled as I put my coat on and followed my friends out of the room, but not before looking around at what had been my home for the last two months.

*~TR~*

We had killed the past three hours by going to nearly every store in the Manhattan Mall. Once we were in Mia's car and driving away from the school, I could finally breathe a sigh of relief. I knew I would never have to go back to that place again. There had only been one encounter when we were leaving, with Mrs. Lincoln, but we were able to get around her with no issues. Except the fact that I felt dirty after the way she looked me up and down and spoke to me when we tried to leave.

Flashback

The three of us got out of the elevator and were only ten feet away from the front door, when Mrs. Lincoln popped out of one of the classrooms and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Where do you think you are going Anastasia?" she sneered. I closed my eyes, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling. I prayed that she didn't have the power to stop me from leaving. Of course, Mia and Kate knew how to get around her.

"Mrs. Lincoln! Ana, Kate and I are going to have girl's day and evening to say goodbye due to the fact that she is leaving tomorrow," Mia said. Mrs. Lincoln looked at them before turning her glare on me. It is lucky that looks couldn't kill, because if they did I would be ten feet under by now. She hesitantly let go of my arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh of course. You are being sent home because you couldn't keep your legs closed," she sneered. I was about to tell her that if anyone was a slut after the way she threw herself at Christian she should look in the mirror, but decided against it. If I did say something, she would take me to Mr. Morgan. I would most likely be placed on house arrest until I was forced until the plane tomorrow, so I kept my mouth shut. She looked furious that I didn't say anything, but that didn't stop her from digging her heels in a little bit more.

"I saw the way you were with Mr. Grey. So what made you think that a fine specimen of a man like Christian Grey would want to be with you? He could have any woman he wanted, me included," she laughed. I didn't want her to know that her words had scored me deeply, so I continued to look down at my shoes and struggled to not say a word.

She finally had enough of being ignored and walked away. Once she was safely out of sight, we booked it to the door and got the hell out of dodge.

End flashback

It wasn't until I thought back on that conversation that I started to wonder if or how she knew I was sleeping with Christian. Did Mr. Morgan hold a meeting and tell the teachers what had happened? Could she have possibly had something to do with the anonymous email that he had received on Saturday morning? I quickly put those thoughts out of my head as Kate grabbed my hand and dragged me into Victoria Secrets. She picked up a blue lace halter babydoll and held it up against me.

"I have to get you this, think of it has a going away present! You will have Christian eating out of the palm of your hand," she chuckled. I took the babydoll lingerie from her and held it out in front of me, it was very sexy. It had a halter neck with a hook closure and matching v-string panties. I couldn't help but imagine the kind of kinky shit Christian would do to me while wearing this, so I nodded at Kate. She took it from me and went to the cash register to pay.

Before we knew it, the time was seven fifteen and we needed to head to the diner, where we were meeting Christian at eight 'o' clock. I felt a mixture of excitement and nerves as we drove towards our destination.

We pulled up outside Dornan's diner at five minutes to eight. I prayed that Christian would get here soon because the longer I waited for him, the more nervous I got about being caught.

We went inside and I ordered a hot chocolate and a rocky road brownie. I always found strength in chocolate, and tonight I needed all the strength I could muster.

The longer we waited the more anxious I became until the door flew open and in walked Christian. He looked like his boundaries had been tested but as soon as he saw me sitting there waiting for him his face lit up. He smiled that sexy grin that I loved as he came towards me, lifting me from my chair and holding me close in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he mumbled over and over again. I pulled back and looked up into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Did you think that I wouldn't be here?" I asked nervously. His face turned red as he looked down at the ground in embarrassment, something I had never thought I would see. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"I'm here, Christian. I love you and I'm not going anywhere without you," I said sincerely. He nodded and looked towards his sister and Kate, both of them were watching us in amusement.

"Thank you girls for getting her here, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it," he said before looking back at me.

"Did Mia tell you what the plan was?" he asked. I quickly nodded.

"Then you know that we are going to Los Angeles and our flight leaves in two hours from JFK. I would really like to leave now as it will take thirty-five minutes to get there. Plus, I really don't want to linger here, so close to the school in case someone catches us. I will be more at ease once we are on that plane," he explained.

I nodded and looked over at my girls, I was going to miss them so much. All four of us walked outside to where Christian's Audi R8 Spider was parked. I quickly pulled Mia and Kate in for a three-way hug, whispering to them about how much I was going to miss them and that we would keep in touch.

I pulled away and saw that their eyes were glassy. I cried a little harder as I pulled them in for another hug before getting into the passenger seat of the Audi.

Christian leaned in and gave both Mia and Kate a swift kiss on the cheek before whispering something in Mia's ear. She smiled sadly at him as he walked over to the driver's side and got in, starting the engine. With one final wave goodbye, he pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards the airport. Taking my hand, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you, Anastasia," he whispered. I looked over at him, my eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too, Christian," I answered. He smiled at me as he continued to drive towards our new life together.

? POV

I thought that sending those pictures that Michelle had taken of the ones of Christian and the slut anonymously to the headmaster by email was a stroke of genius. When Mrs. Sutton had come to get Anastasia from English class, I had thought that everything was going according to plan. Soon she would be heading back to Washington and Christian would be all mine.

Imagine my surprise when it all backfired and I found out that not only was the bitch expelled, but my Christian was fired! Mr. Morgan even helped him load up his car. But what he hadn't noticed was that Christian also loaded a duffel bag in his car that looked like the one Anastasia had when she first arrived.

This was not the end for Christian and I. I was going to find him and if I found that bitch with him she was going to pay big time.

Like it/Love it?

Please please review and let me know your thoughts

Due to my laptop been in the shop, I won't be posting another update for 2 weeks.

You can find a pic of Ana in her baby doll in my Facebook group Robsessed73 or my Pinterest page.

Until next time

Fiona


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, I really love reading them.**

 **To one guest reviewer that wrote : Are you going to finish The Runaways? Are you going to abandon this story? It is annoying that you don't finish your stories.**

 **The answer to this is of course I'm finishing The Runaways. I don't abandon these stories. The reason for the wait between updates is because I have never set a update schedule due to the fact that I'm a widowed mother and my family and children need to come first in my life. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of Moving On and as far as my incomplete twilight stories are concerned, I don't know where to go with them and waiting for inspiration. Once that hits, I will complete those stories.**

 **I hope this answers your question.**

 **This Chapter was Beta'd by Karen Cullen – Grey**

 **Fifty Shades belongs to E.L James.**

Previously

Imagine my surprise when it all backfired and I found out that not only was the bitch expelled, but my Christian was fired! Mr Morgan even helped him load up his car. But what he hadn't noticed was that Christian also loaded a duffel bag in his car that looked like the one Anastasia had when she first arrived.

This was not the end Christian was going to find him and if I found that bitch with him she was going to pay big time.

Chapter 10

Ana's POV

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as Christian drove us to the airport. I watched as Kate and Mia slipped further and further behind in the rear view mirror. I don't even know what I was crying for, it wasn't as if I would never see my friends again. Besides, this was the only way for Christian and I to stay together.

Finally, after what felt like the longest car journey in history, Christian finally pulled into the parking lot for JFK airport.

As soon as he was parked, he turned off the engine and pressed his lips to the palm of my hand.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" he asked with such love and affection that it made me tingle. I smiled up at him and nodded as he opened the car to get out. Before I could even open my door, he was by my side and helping me out of the car.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be alright," he cooed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I looked into his eyes and could only see love and sincerity there. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Let's go and start our new life together handsome. I might even let you make me a member of the mile-high club," I whispered seductively. He looked down at me with a devilish grin.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that one little girl," he smirked as he pressed his lips to mine, in a tender kiss. It was over before I knew it and the next thing I knew he was pushing a trolley holding our luggage with one hand and holding my hand tightly with the other.

We walked up to the check in desk together, however the slut behind the counter was more interested in flirting with my man than checking us in. Finally, the frustration of everything that had already happened snapped inside me and I took it out on the bitch.

"Listen bitch! Do you think you can stop eye fucking my boyfriend long enough to check in so that we can board our plane sometime this fucking century," I spat at her.

The slut turned bright red and quickly checked in our luggage before handing us our tickets. Christian looked amused at my obvious jealousy as he quickly took our tickets from the girl. Tickets in hand he took my hand as we walked away from the desk. Once we were far enough away, he pulled me into a corner and smashed his lips to mine.

We were soon fighting for breath as he continued to attack my lips.

"Anastasia, do you know how turned on I get when you act all jealous and protective? I love you so much. You're the only girl for me and you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm yours and only yours. However, you were very naughty back there and you know what they say what happens to naughty girls?" he smirked.

I looked down at my shoes and made an effort to look upset at his words but it wasn't working. I knew what he was going to say and the thought turned me on big time.

"You can rest assure, you have a punishment coming your way. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it now as we have a flight to catch," he said, as he took my hand again and we walked through customs.

One hour later, we were sitting on the plane as it took off and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as we left New York.

*~TR~*

I yawned as I rolled over in the king size bed, we had arrived in LA two days ago. I had been sure that we would go straight to Christian's condo on the beach front, but instead he had checked us into the Malibu beach hotel. It was a beautiful four-star hotel, just opposite the beach. He explained to me that principal Morgan had probably guessed that I would be with him and would have informed my parents. They could have easily gotten in touch with his parents from the information in either his or Mia's file, and get the address of the condo from them. If they caught us, they could easily make me go back home with them and have him arrested for kidnapping since I was still under eighteen. So, until I turned eighteen in ten months' time, we needed to lay low.

I looked over at a sleeping Christian by my side and was surprised at how deeply asleep he was. I decided then and there to test how deep a sleeper he really was.

I pulled the covers down to stroke his cock and while Christian didn't exactly wake up, his amazing cock did.

"Hey there, are you ready to play, huh?" I spoke to his hard member seductively.

I swear, the damn thing twitched in response, as if it were reaching up and waving "hi" to me. At least part of him was awake and reacting so I took full advantage to see if his dick would relay the wakeup call to his brain.

I rested my fingers on his hips and slid my body lower until I was resting in between Christian's muscular legs. My touch elected a very rigid hard on from Christian's sleeping subconscious.

I stilled my face a few inches from the head and blew softly at the tip.

His cock twitched in response at my warm breath, it was a completely erotic sight. The pre-cum that leaked from the tip signalled that everything was ready and I moaned.

I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick and brought my hand around the base of his erection.

I began to slide my mouth up and down his shaft as I heard him let out a moan, still he was still half asleep.

"Ana," he groaned as if he was aware that it was me sucking him off even though he was still asleep. I looked up through my eyelashes to see him crack his eyes open.

His beautiful grey eyes widened for a moment before they quickly became hooded with lust as he watched my ministrations. A growl slid from his throat as I continued to suck on his cock like a lollypop.

"Fuck, Ana, my god, that feels so fucking good. I'm going to cum," he groaned as I sucked harder.

"Oh yes, yyyyeeeeeesssssss," he growled out as he shot his load down my throat. I savered the taste as I pulled my mouth off his dick with a pop before he lifted me roughly up to him and kissed me fiercely.

"Anastasia, that was the best wake-up call I've ever had," he whispered against my lips. I smiled smugly as he attacked me, kissing me deeply. I moaned as I returned the kiss, feeling his tongue against my mouth.

"Open your mouth for me, Anastasia," he demanded.

I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, whimpering as I felt his tongue massage mine so sensually. He kissed me with such passion that I was completely blown away. It was as if he was pouring all of the love that he felt for me into that kiss and I was completely overwhelmed by it.

Suddenly, I was underneath him as he kissed from my lips to my collarbone.

I gasped as he pinched my left nipple at the same time that he took my right one into his mouth, biting it gently and making me wet. I moaned as he massaged my left breast, his lips still wrapped around the right one. Not wanting to leave the other one out, he switched to the left breast giving it the same treatment. He made a 'pop' sound as he slid my breast out of his mouth and peppered kisses over my naked stomach.

"Fuck, Christian!" I whimpered against his neck as I felt him slid his fingers to my clit. I was so wet that I felt my desire running down my thighs. I nearly lost it as I felt him insert first one and then two fingers inside me, pumping slowly as his fingers hit me in all the right places.

I was about to cum when he withdrew his hand.

"Not yet love," he said.

He really knew how to push all my buttons but I was tired of waiting, I wanted him now.

I grabbed his hardening dick, the tip glistening with his pre-cum as I ran my fingers over it to spread the liquid over his hard member.

"Stop teasing," he growled into my neck.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he grabbed hold of his cock and lined it up against my opening. In one powerful thrust he was buried inside me, both of us groaned as his cock filled me to the hilt. Slowly he started pumping in and out of me, driving me mad with lust until I couldn't take it any longer, needing him to thrust harder.

"Harder Christian, please baby," I pleaded.

He slid out of me and thrust back inside so powerfully that the bed slammed against the wall.

"Uh. harder...baby...faster," I screamed.

Christian picked me up a little higher and bent his knees slightly, thrusting faster.

"Aah...like that," he groaned.

He was hitting my g-spot with each thrust and it was driving me crazy.

"Ugh. Baby. So. Ughh. Good. Just like that," I screamed.

I could see that he was about to lose it as he continued to thrust powerfully inside me.

"Ugh. You. Feel. Aah. So good. So. Ugh. Tight. Fuckkk," he groaned.

"So close. ugh," I screamed, my eyes rolling back into my head.

"Cum for me, Anastasia. Aah. CUM NOW," he shouted.

I came so hard that I saw stars behind my eyelids; he came in four powerful spurts before collapsing on top of me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp as I gasped for breath. He rolled over, pulling me to his side and holding me close in his arms.

"I love you, Ana," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I sighed, feeling tiredness over take my body.

"Sleep, baby, I will be here to hold you," he whispered as I surrendered myself to sleep.

*~TR~*

I yawned, my eyes still closed as I rolled around to cuddle into Christian, only to find his side of the bed empty. My eyes flew open and I looked around the room only to find it empty. As I frantically looked around my eyes fell on a note pinned to Christian's pillow, with a rose.

I sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheet around my naked body as I picked up the note that had 'Ana' written on it.

My Love,

I hope that you slept well. I loved watching you sleep. I could listen to you forever. However, I have to check on a few things that I have planned for tonight.

On the chair at the bottom of the bed is a box, inside is a dress and shoes that I hope you will wear for me.

Please meet me in the main bar at seven pm.

I love you more than words can say.

Your Christian.

P.S. Don't wear panties.

I smiled as I got out of the bed and put on one of Christian's t-shirts before opening the big white box.

Inside was a stunning black V-neck Knee-Length, Satin Lace Cocktail Dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo, leather trimmed lace pumps. The entire outfit took my breath away and I didn't know how, but Christian had managed to get my exact size.

I snuck a look at the clock that sat on the bedside table and saw that it was six o'clock. That meant I had exactly one hour to get myself ready to meet my man.

I quickly grabbed my toiletries, a fluffy white towel and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After what felt like a fifteen-minute shower, I stepped out feeling clean and fresh. Once I had dried off, I sprayed a little of my favourite perfume, miss Dior, on my neck and wrists.

I dried my hair and put it up in a classy bun before taking out one of the satin bras that I had bought in Victoria Secrets with Mia and Kate the day I left New York. I quickly put it on along with the beautiful cocktail dress, sans panties. I quickly paired all of that with my black stud, silver necklace and the pumps Christian had provided.

I took one last look in the mirror as I applied my lip gloss.

"Ana, you look good," I winked at my reflection before picking up my white clutch bag and walking out of the room to meet my sexy boyfriend with five minutes to spare.

*~TR~*

I walked into the hotel bar with five minutes to spare and looked around until my eyes fell on my man sitting at the bar. My mouth went dry when I saw him, he was totally sex on legs in his black three-piece suit with the top three buttons open, showing off a little of his chest hair. I swear I thought I was going to come at the sight of him, how had I gotten so lucky to have this god like creature fall in love with me.

I wobbled up to him as he stood up and looked me up and down.

"You are just on time, I missed you," he said as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"You are so handsome," I cooed, looking up into his beautiful grey eyes as he gave me his crooked panty dropping smile as he sat back down on his stool. That smile always did made me go weak at the knees. I quickly sat in the stool next to him as the barman came over and asked me for my drink order. I was about to say a diet coke when Christian put his hand over mine.

"She will have the same as me," he said as he gave me a look that said 'don't say a word.' I smiled up at my man as the bartender put a glass of white wine in front of me. Thankfully he didn't ask for my ID, since I had left my fake one in the room.

I quickly took a sip while Christian stood up and took my hand.

"Come on, we have dinner reservations. Bring your drink," he said as he led me towards the restaurant.

He placed his hand on the small of my back as he opened the door for me.

"Ladies first," he smirked. I giggled as I walked in ahead of him.

The fake blond standing behind the hostess stand looked up as we approached. Her face lit up at the sight of Christian and she quickly adjusted her obviously fake breasts.

"Good evening sir! Table for one," she purred. I was beyond furious, couldn't she see him standing here with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Erm no, table for two, under the name, Grey," he answered, pulling me closer to his side. The blonde bitch watched him as her eyes went wide with surprise, but the look quickly faded.

"Yes Sir, if you and your sister would follow me," she said as she took two menus and walked towards a table in the middle of the room with an extra swagger of the hips.

I was about to take my seat when Christian shook his head.

"Maybe a table a little more private for my girlfriend and I?" he asked the hostess as he handed her what looked like a $50. The blonde looked me up and down in disgust before leading us towards an intimate table in the back.

"Would this be more to your liking?" she asked.

Christian nodded as he pulled the chair out for me.

Just as he was about to take his seat, I saw the skank place her hand on his bicep, letting it linger for a moment too long.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, looking at only my Christian as she placed the menus in front of us. He mumbled a thank you, barely glancing at her before she walked away.

"I hate women like that," he said, shaking his head as he pressed his lips to my ear.

"I want to kiss your lips," he whispered.

"Okay," I whimpered as I moved my lips closer to his mouth.

"Not those lips Ana, these ones," he said as he brushed his hands under my dress.

"Oh fuck me," I breathed out.

"With pleasure, I will definitely be fucking you later," he smirked, just as the waitress made herself known.

"Good evening. My name is Serena and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some kind of refreshment." she asked looking only at Christian. Of course Christian rolled his eyes as he looked down at his menu

.

"Can we have a bottle of Dom Perignon, please. Tonight is a special night," he said smiling in my direction. Serena looked from me to him, obviously wanting to say something. Christian looked away from me briefly and asked her what the problem was.

"Well sir, I need to see some ID from her. She doesn't look to be of drinking age," she said smugly.

I could feel my face blush with embarrassment but all Christian could do was continue to smirk.

"Trust me, she is 21 years," he said, flashing his panty dropping smile as he held out his hand as if to shake hers. Instead he passed her what looked like a $50. She graciously took it and left to get our drinks.

I looked up at him once she was gone and smiled.

"What are we celebrating," I asked.

"You and me being here together," he smirked.

Just then Serena came back and poured the bubbly into two champagne flutes.

"Would you like to order now?" she asked, once again only looking at Christian as she fluttered her eyelashes. Thankfully, Christian took very little notice of her and shook his head.

"Not yet, I will call you when we are ready to order," he said. She looked put out that he hadn't taken any notice of her and walked away in a huff.

He looked around and nodded at a man dressed in a Prada suit who was standing by the bar. The man in question nodded back before another waiter came forward and placed two small plates in front of us. The only difference between the two was that mine had a napkin in the shape of a swan on mine, while Christian's plate was empty.

Before I could ask Christian what was going on, the song A thousand years by Christina Perri came on over the speakers.

"Anastasia, do you remember this song? It was the song that we danced to at the school dance. It was during that dance that I realised you were the girl that I wanted to spend my life with," he said.

"Christian, what's going on? What are you trying to say?" I asked nervously. Christian raked his hand through his hair and pulled on it.

"Ana, before I say anything else, could you please use your napkin?" he asked.

I looked down at the plate and lifted the napkin. Laying underneath was a ring box. With shaking fingers, I picked it up and opened the lid.

Inside lay a beautiful round cut beautiful white sapphire and white diamond ring. Christian gently took the box from me and pulled out the ring.

"Anastasia, you are my love, my life. I know that we are nowhere near ready for marriage but I believe that we are heading in that direction. I promise to always love, support you in good times and in bad. No matter what life throws at us, I promise to always be there for you. Will you accept my ring as a symbol of that promise?" he asked, emotionally.

Tears fell from my eyes as I listened to those heartfelt words, so instead of answering, I nodded as he placed the ring on my finger.

? POV

It had been a week since the little whore was expelled and Christian was fired, but nobody has seen the bitch since that day. I knew that I should have watched her more carefully, but I really hadn't thought that Christian was serious about her. I thought that she was just a quick fuck and that he would get over her once he gotten her out of his system. I had seen the way she was throwing herself at him and I thought that he was too clever to fall for that.

Principal Morgan called Anastasia's parents and they turned up a few days ago, demanding to know where their daughter was and what he was doing to find her. The police had even been called in to locate her.

The police, Principal Morgan, and Anastasia's parents had spoken to her two sidekicks, since they were the last to be seen with her. But if they knew anything they were not sharing, so they did the next best thing and took out a full page ad with a picture of her, asking for any information.

I knew that Christian had run away with the little slut and I was going to find them. When I did find them, the little slut bag was going to regret the little affair that they were having and wish that it never even took place. I refused to be played for a fool, Christian was mine and nobody was going to take him away from me. If I couldn't have him, nobody would.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I don't have an update schedule but will update when I can. This story is far from over.**

 **You can find a picture of Ana's promise ring either on my facebook group page Robsessed73 Fanfiction or on my Pinterest page.**

 **Until next time**

 **Fiona**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

 **I would like to give a shout out to AmyJamie (Amy McGrath) who is my own personal Runaways Stalker. I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **This Chapter is beta'd by my good friend Karen Cullen – Grey**

 **All Characters and Fifty Shades of Grey remain the property of E.L James**

Previously

The police, Principal Morgan, and Anastasia's parents had spoken to her two sidekicks, since they were the last to be seen with her. But if they knew anything they were not sharing, so they did the next best thing and took out a full page ad with a picture of the her, asking for any information.

I knew that Christian had run away with the little slut and I was going to find them. When I did find them the whore was going to regret the little affair that they were having and wish that it never even took place. I refused to be played for a fool, Christian was mine and nobody was going to take him away from me. If I couldn't have him, nobody would.

Chapter 11

Christian's POV

"Anastasia, you are my love, my life. I know that we are nowhere near ready for marriage but I believe that we are heading in that direction. I promise to always love, support you in good times and in bad. No matter what life throws at us, I promise to always be there for you. Will you accept my ring?" I asked nervously.

I looked up at and saw her eyes filled with tears. My heart was in my mouth as I waited for an answer. I know that it wasn't a proposal but it was almost as important. It showed that I was ready for a commitment.

She looked down at me and nodded.

"Please baby, I need you to say the words," I whispered.

She looked into my eyes as she told me the words I wanted and needed to here.

"Yes, Christian, I love you so much and I would be honoured to accept your ring," she whimpered as I placed the two carat, three stone promise ring that I bought from Tiffany's on her ring finger.

She looked up at me with tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you so much, Ana."

The only thing at this particular moment I could see and feel was my Anastasia as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers in a deep kiss.

*~TR~*

I woke up to something soft and warm wrapped around my cock. I looked down with half hooded eyes only to find Ana with my dick in her hands and her luscious lips wraps around it.

"Oh yes baby, that feels so good," I moaned as I closed my eyes and gave into the sensation. I flexed my hips towards Ana as she sucked harder.

"Mmmmm, this is so good, fuck. So so good." A low moan escaped my lips; as I pushed my erection deep into her mouth.

"Oh shit. Baby. That. Feels. So good. Don't stop." I groaned louder as Ana pushed me in her mouth even further, feeling the back of her throat.

Holy fuck! The sensation building and building, every caress of her tongue just as sweet as the first time. I need to let go. Now.

"Anastasia, I'm going to come in your mouth," I breathed in warning.

I thrust my hips, as she pushed harder. I'm near the end but just as I was about to come Ana grazed her teeth, which tipped me over the edge. I opened my eyes wide, crying out as I found my release pouring into her mouth.

I looked up at Ana just in time to see the smug smile light up her face.

"Good morning, baby," she smiled. I was about to throw her on her back and pay her back when she jumped out of bed. I frowned as I watched her put on her dressing gown.

"What are you doing? Get back into bed," I begged but instead she shook her head.

"No way! If I was to get back into bed with you, we would never get up. Besides you promised to take me out for the day and show me the sights. We have been here nearly a week and all I have seen was the inside of this hotel room with the exception of the restaurant and bar in this hotel last night. I need to get out. I'm going stir crazy," she whispered.

I sighed in defeat as I lay my back on my pillow. I did promise to take her out for the day and it is not fair that I keep her cooped up in this hotel room all the time.

She threw me another breath-taking smile before grabbing her toiletries and going into the bathroom. I contemplated about joining her in the shower but quickly squashed that thought. Instead, I got up and rang room service to bring up some coffee. I would order breakfast but thought we should go out to eat.

I was sipping my morning coffee when Ana exited the bathroom. I had to choke back a growl when I saw her in nothing but a little towel. I needed to get myself under control so I ran into the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

When I came out fifteen minutes later, my dick immediately got hard again at the beautiful sight in front of me.

Ana was sitting at the dressing table, drying her beautiful brown locks while wearing a short denim dress with buttons all the way down the centre. It took everything in me not to go over, lift her to her feet and rip those buttons open and have my way with her.

Instead I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt, Calvin Kline boxers and went back into the bathroom to dress and be safe from any temptation.

*~TR~*

I watched Ana's face as the valet brought around my Audi Spider R8. It just arrived from New York yesterday. This car was my baby. It was the first thing I bought when I inherited my trust fund when I turned 21.

What Ana doesn't know is that my grandfather Trevelyan came from old money and set myself, Mia and Elliot up with a really generous trust fund. So generous, that I would never have to work a day in my life and still live like royalty.

"Wow! How did…What did…" she stuttered. I grinned as I opened the passenger's door for her before letting myself in the driver's side.

"When did this car arrive? The last I remember was when you left it in the carpark of JFK," she asked once I settled in.

I smirked as I tapped my nose twice before starting the engine.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the car parking of IHop on sixth street. I remember my childhood vacations here in LA to visit my grandfather Grey and he always took me here. I haven't eaten here since I was twelve years old but I wanted to share it with Ana.

Like the gentleman I was raised to be I told Ana to wait as I stepped out of the car before walking to the passenger side to open door and helped her out of the car.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that nothing really changed in the eleven years since I was here. A middle aged woman with a kind and sweet face grabbed 2 menus before making her way over to us at the hostess stand.

"Good morning. Welcome to Ihop. A table for two," she said, smiling kindly. I saw that her name said Judy and somehow the name suited her.

Once we settled in the booth at the back of the restaurant, she handed us our menus.

"Would you like to order or do you need a couple of minutes?" she asked.

I looked at Ana, and she nodded, silently telling me she knew exactly what she wanted.

"We would like to order now," I answered as I looked at my menu.

"I would like a stack of the salted caramel and banana pancakes and the ultimate bacon and sausage combo," I requested.

"And to drink," Judy asked

"Black coffee, one sugar please," I answered before closing the menu and handing it to her.

She nodded before turning to Ana.

"For you?" she asked.

"That actually sounds really good, I will also have the bacon and sausage combo, strawberry and sweet cream pancakes and I will have a coffee, two sugars and cream," she smiled as she handed her menu back.

Judy nodded as she walked away, leaving Ana and I alone.

I looked around and smiled as the memories assaulted me as I remembered coming here with my grandfather. Ana saw the smile that married my face as she took my hand.

"Tell me, what are you thinking about?" she required. I smiled as I answered.

"When I was younger, my grandfather brought me here for breakfast whenever we visited him. This was our place. Just me and him. The last time I was here was on my twelfth birthday and he told me how much he loved our breakfasts together. He died two months later. I haven't been back since until today," I explained.

Ana smiled with tears in her eyes. We hardly noticed when Judy delivered our food.

As we ate our breakfast, I told Ana the stories of my time here. Before we knew it 2 hours has passed and I noticed that Judy and the other waitresses were getting the place ready for the lunch rush. Ana excused herself to go to the ladies' room while I paid the bill, leaving Judy a big tip.

*~TR~*

I was in Los Angeles so many times, but never experienced anything until today after sightseeing with Ana. We went everywhere.

I was so excited when we visited the walk of fame. I couldn't believe that my hands fitted perfectly with Robert de Niro. I always loved his acting. I had to laugh at Ana's face when her feet and hand's fitted perfectly with Judy Garland's.

We had a late lunch at Café Pinot and ended the day driving up to the Griffith Observatory to view the Hollywood sign.

Once we were up there I couldn't help but look at Ana as my heart filled with love for her. She looked so beautiful, I knew that I wanted to capture this moment so I took out my phone and took a selfie of us with the stunning sight behind us.

After such a long day, all I really wanted to do was to go back to our hotel room, take a shower, order room service and cuddle up with my baby. From the look on Ana's face, it was easy to see that she wanted the same thing, so we got into my car and drove back to Malibu beach hotel.

It took me forty minutes to drive back to the hotel. Once we pulled up outside, I noticed Ana was in a deep sleep. I hated to wake her but we needed to get inside.

I stroked her hair and kissed her temple as she stirred. Once I was sure she was awake, I spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Come on baby, you would feel more comfortable in the bed," I cooed. She nodded as she stretched. I smiled getting out of the car. I was about to open the door for Ana when I saw that the Valet beat me to it. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were fixed on her chest and I let out a growl before throwing my car keys at him.

"Do your job and park my car and stop eye fucking my girlfriend," I snapped as I took Ana's hand and escorted her into the hotel. I saw Ana give me a shocked look as we entered the elevator.

"What was that about with the Valet, Christian?" she asked.

I looked at her before smashing my lips to hers.

"He was eye fucking you baby, and nobody…I repeat nobody eye fucks you but me. You…are…mine," I said in between kisses.

She nodded just in time for the elevator doors to open on our floor.

Once inside the room, I took off my shoes and socks before pulling my t-shirt over my head, revealing my broad chest.

"I'm going to take a shower baby. Why don't you order us some room service or if you prefer to join me, I would hardly say no," I smirked as I wiggled my eyebrows. Of course she took the easier option and made a show of picking up the receiver to order room service. I laughed as I went in to have a shower.

After a twenty-minute shower, I finally felt fresh and clean. I could hear the volume of the television, so I wrapped the towel around my waist and went back into our room to see what she was watching only to find her sitting there with a scared look on her face.

"Baby, are you alright? What happened?" I asked nervously.

She didn't speak instead she pointed a shaking finger at the news on the television screen. I looked and my heart jump up to my throat when I saw a picture of Ana staring back at me next to the headline.

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **17-Year-old schoolgirl missing**

I turned up the volume before sitting down and wrapping my arm around Ana and listened to what the guy was saying.

 _"_ _Early Monday 13th November schoolgirl Anastasia Steele disappeared. Seventeen-year-old Anastasia attended Oakwood Academy boarding school, New York. She was last seen with her two school friends. Her two friends who wish to remain anonymous went to the picture house on a rare afternoon out. Anastasia decided to return to school instead of joining her friends. She has been missing since. It is strongly believed that she may be keeping company with 23-year-old Christian Grey, a former English teacher who was recently fired for reasons unknown. Anastasia's parents and teacher strongly believe that she is staying in or around the Los Angeles area._

 _If anyone has any information, please contact your local police station or the number flashing below._

I looked at the number and recognised it has the number for the school. I grabbed the remote control and turned off the tube before getting up and grabbing our suitcases.

"C... Christian what are w…we going t…to do?" Ana stuttered in-between sobs.

I grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them into the case before looking at my beautiful Ana. I loved this girl with all my heart and knew that the time has come for her to make a decision, no matter how painful it was.

"Ana, you have a choice to make, love. You can either go back to school or come with me. We can't stay here because things will get difficult now that the word is out. If you come with me then we will be leaving by car. It will be too risky to fly anywhere," I explained nervously

Ana nodded before speaking.

"B…But where will we g…o?" she continued to stutter.

I looked around the room and found an atlas.

I opened it up before closing my eyes and pointed. Once I opened my eyes again, I looked to where my finger was pointed at.

 **Golden Beach, Miami**

I took out my phone and googled the place.

From the looks of the place, it was beautiful and were a lot of retirees resides. It was a 39-hour-drive, so that would mean it would take us at least 5 days to get there if we drove for 8 hours a day.

I explained it all to Ana and asked her once again what she wanted to do. I held my breath as she gave me an answer.

"I'm going with you. I love you and I'm not leaving you. We are in this together," she answered as I exhaled.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Please Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love to hear them and if you have a question, all you need is to ask.**

 **Picture of Ana and Christian at the Hollywood sign along with pictures of the news and Ana's outfit can be found on both my pinterest page and my Facebook group.**

 **I have no dating schedule but will update as often as possible. I will be away next week so it will be at least 2 weeks before my updates for both Moving on and The Runaways**

 **Love you all**

 **See you next time**

 **Fiona**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **Thank you all who continue to follow my story. I hope that you are all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Who's ready to go on a Road trip with Ana and Christian?**

 **Hope you all enjoy the ride.**

 **This Chapter is beta'd by my good friend Karen Cullen – Grey**

 **All Fifty Shades of Grey Characters remain the property of E.**

 **Previously**

 **Golden Beach, Miami**

 _I took out my phone and googled the place._

 _From the looks of the place, it was beautiful and were a lot of retirees resides. It was a 39-hour-drive, so that would mean it would take us at least 5 days to get there if we drove for 8 hours a day._

 _I explained it all to Ana and asked her once again what she wanted to do. I held my breath as she gave me an answer._

 _"_ _I'm going with you. I love you and I'm not leaving you. We are in this together," she answered as I exhaled._

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ana's POV**

 **Tuesday 21st November 2014**

To say that I was nervous and scared when I saw my picture on Television was an understatement but at the same time it made me all the more determined to be with Christian and not return home until I was at least eighteen years old. At least then, I would be a legal and my so called family wouldn't be able to say or do anything to keep us apart.

When Christian gave me a choice, I knew what my answer was before he finished asking it. I was so excited about this road trip and seeing the sights. The only thing I regret was the fact that Thursday's Thanksgiving and I would be keeping Christian from his family. I hope he doesn't regret it in the long run.

I was quickly shaken out of my negative thoughts by Christian going through the itinerary.

"The places we'll be driving through before we arrive in Miami will be Arizona, New Mexico, Austin Texas, Louisiana, Alabama, and Mississippi. All in all, it is roughly a thirty-nine-hour drive and that is not counting us stopping to sleep, eat or see the sights," he said looking at the map before looking up at me with a spark in his eyes.

"What is the point in driving across the country if we didn't sightsee," he smirked before looking back at the map.

"Our first overnight stop will be Phoenix, Arizona and is an eight-hour drive, so it would be in our best interest to leave after breakfast, if we want to find a motel and arrive before dark," he said before putting the map away, stripping down to his boxers and climbing under the blankets.

"What do you say we get some sleep so that we will feel relaxed and fresh as we start our adventure," he grinned. I giggled as I stripped down to my panties and bra before climbing in with him. He wasted no time in putting his arm around me and holding me close. My back to his chest.

"Sleep, baby. Tomorrow is a new day," he whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Wednesday 22nd November 2014**

 **CPOV**

I opened my eyes to the feeling of warm, soft lips kissing down my happy trail. I moaned in contentment as she stuck her tongue in my belly button and made her way up to my chest.

"Mmmm baby, that feels so good," I groaned.

As soon as her lips met my throat, I couldn't take it anymore.

I placed my hands on either side of her face, led it up to me and smashed my lips to hers in a deep kiss. She moaned as I made my way down to her throat as I ground my hard on into her covered sex. I wanted nothing more than to rip off those panties, and sink myself inside her but the more rational part of me resisted.

"Baby, we need to get up if we want to make it to the first part of our destination by nightfall," I groaned into her throat.

She sighed in defeat before giving me one final kiss and getting out of the bed and went straight for the shower. I instantly missed her warmth and wished with all my might that I could join her in the shower but I knew that if I did, we would never leave.

 ***~TR~***

I quickly had washed and shaved before slipping on my favourite wrangler jeans and black t-shirt so while I waited for Ana to get dressed, I decided to take our suitcases down to the lobby and check out of the hotel, except we didn't have breakfast. It was later then I thought and with Ana's face shown on the news still fresh on my mind, I needed to get on the road as quick as possible.

While I waited, I looked up restaurants outside LA to where we could stop and eat. I found this one with great reviews called John's restaurant in Palm Springs. Just two hours away. It would be the perfect place to stop and eat. I also noticed my cash fund was running low and I couldn't risk using my credit card so I contacted Stephen Bright, my lawyer in Chicago and requested to transfer a large sum from my trust fund to Moneytree in Palm Springs within the hour under the name Christian Trevelyan. He didn't know what was going on but did it anyway, mainly because I over pay him to be discreet. Thankfully I had the good fortune to have an ID under that name and due to the fact that the news never showed my face, they wouldn't be any of the wiser.

I instantly began to drool as I watched Ana stepped out of the elevator dressed in a mini check skirt with a slit up the side and a black top.

"Grandmother. Grandmother and Grandfather going at it. Grandmother in bikini," I chanted, trying to get rid of my hard on. Of course the later did the trick.

"I think we better leave before I ravish you on the lobby floor," I whispered in her ear. She flushed blood red as she looked up at me. I loved how I could get that kind of reaction from her. I chuckled as I took her hand and walked out of the hotel, our bags already in the car. I noticed that the Valet was the same guy who was eye-fucking Ana yesterday, and I let out a growl when I saw that he was looking at her with obvious interest.

That didn't sit well with me and I knew that there was something about him that I didn't trust.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to fucking do your job and quick eye-fucking my girlfriend," I spat. He looked at me before speaking.

"Sorry sir but I have a feeling that I have seen her before. Is she a model? I'm only asking because I'm sure I've seen her on television," he answered smugly, his double meaning clear. He obviously saw her on the news. I needed to nip shit in the bud.

"You haven't seen anything and if you repeat that you did, it could be bad for your health," I snapped and felt an enormous amount of satisfaction as his face paled at the meaning of my words.

I smirked in satisfaction that I got through to him as I got into the driver's seat and started the engine. It took us twenty minutes to get onto the 1-10 to Palm Springs.

Once we were on the road, I looked over at Ana and smiled as I watched her dozing peacefully. I loved her so much and was so happy to see her so at ease with me. I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to always make her happy. She was it for me. There would never be another, no matter what.

 ***~TR~***

Two hours later, I pulled up outside Moneytree. I was happy to see that Ana didn't stir. The last thing I wanted was to explain the amount of money I was collecting. I have yet to tell her about my trust fund. I knew that she cashed in her emergency credit card before we left New York but she had no idea how much I was worth. She did ask the other day how I was funding our trip and I told her that I had money saved up.

Of course Stephen came through for me and the transfer was quick and painless. It took less than ten minutes before I was back in the car and drove towards John's Restaurant. I could hear her stomach growling and knew we didn't arrive a moment too soon.

I leaned over and stroked her hair. She stirred as she turned towards me.

"Come on baby, you need to eat and so do I," I cooed as I kissed her temple. She yawned before opening the door and stepping out. I was beside her in an instant before taking her hand and walking her into the restaurant.

We went up to the counter and saw the choices written on the board behind the motherly looking waitress.

"It would be best if we have brunch so order what you want, because I don't wish to stop again until dinner except for gas," I suggested. I didn't want to worry her by explaining that I needed to get as much miles between us and LA as possible. I still had a bad feeling after that conversation with the Valet.

As if to answer, her stomach gave a persistent growl and I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked over the menu on the board.

"Good morning and welcome to John's. Would you like to order?" the woman asked warmly.

"Yes, please. Can I have the Philly Cheesesteak omelette with everything that goes with it and blueberry pancakes," I asked as she wrote it all down.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"Black coffee, please," I said.

She nodded before turning to Ana.

"And for you dear," she asked kindly.

Ana's face was fixed on the board and took a moment to decide.

"Can I have the spinach and Feta Omelette with everything, buttermilk pancakes and white coffee," she asked as the waitress wrote it all down.

"Why don't you both take a seat and I will have your order out momentarily," she said before turning around to go into the kitchen.

I took Ana's hand and led her over to the booth by the door. As soon as she settled into her seat, I sat opposite her and took her hand again. I needed to feel some part of her.

"How are you feeling after that sleep?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows, feeling playful.

Thankfully she took up on my meaning as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I was so tired, you have been keeping me so busy," she giggled. That soon died down as her eyes went wide at the amount of food that the waitress placed in front of us.

I knew that they made big portions but I didn't guess they made them this big. Ana looked uncertain at the Omelette, hash browns, fresh fruit, cottage cheese and sliced tomatoes. Not to mention the enormous stack of buttermilk pancakes.

"Christian, I can't eat all this," she said with regret. Instead I shook my head.

"Like I said baby, I won't be stopping again until dinner, so eat what you can and we can box up the rest and take it with us," I said as I took a bite of my Omelette. She nodded as she dove into the food placed in front of her.

We ate in a comfortable silence the entire time. I couldn't believe that Ana managed to eat down half the food she ordered. She must have been hungrier than she thought. Once she commented that she couldn't eat any more, she excused herself to the bathroom while I went to the counter to pay and had the rest of the food boxed up.

Twenty minutes later, we was back on the 1-10 driving towards Phoenix, Arizona. Ana suggested more than once that I let her drive to give myself a break but I declined. Instead I suggested that we play the licence plate game. She looked enthusiastic but became bored after an hour. So instead, she admired the scenery as we drove through.

We stopped at a McDonald's drive thru at 7pm for dinner. I would have preferred to get her a proper meal but Ana had a craving for Chicken Mcnuggets meal. I ordered a Mac burger and chips. I never had a McDonalds meal before and I don't believe I ever will again. I guess I'm too use to fine food.

After nine hours of uninterrupted driving I pulled into America's best value inn, in downtown Phoenix. I was too tired to drive anymore today. All I wanted was to check into a room, take a nice hot shower and cuddle with my love.

From the look on Ana's face, she felt the same way.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **How was the first leg of their Journey? How do you think they will spend Thanksgiving?**

 **Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Pictures are posted on my Facebook Group Robsessed73 Fanfiction and my Runaways Pinterest Page.**

 **There is no updating schedule for my stories but I will try to update within the next week.**

 **Until next time**

 **Fiona xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by my good friend Karen Cullen ~Grey**

 **Fifty Shades of Grey remains the property of E.**

 **Previously**

 _Twenty minutes later, I was back on the 1-10 driving towards Phoenix, Arizona. Ana suggested more than once that I let her drive to give myself a break but I declined. Instead I suggested that we play the licence plate game. She looked enthusiastic but became bored after an hour. So instead, she admired the scenery as we drove through._

 _We stopped at a McDonald's drive thru at 7pm for dinner. I would have preferred to get her a proper meal but Ana had a craving for Chicken Mcnuggets meal. I ordered a Mac burger and chips. I never had a McDonalds meal before and I don't believe I ever will again. I guess I'm too use to fine food._

 _After nine hours of uninterrupted driving I pulled into America's best value inn, in downtown Phoenix. I was too tired to drive anymore today. All I wanted was to check into a room, take a nice hot shower and cuddle with my love._

 _From the look on Ana's face, she felt the same way._

 **Chapter 13**

 **Thursday 23rd November (Thanksgiving)**

 **CPOV**

I roused from my sleep for some unknown reason; it was fairly early in the morning but for some reason I felt well rested.

I expected to feel Ana sleeping restfully beside me but she wasn't there. Just as I was beginning to wonder where she was, a sudden burst of pleasure coursed through my entire body. It took me a moment to understand the warmth I was feeling came from the lower part of my body.

"Oh fuck," I groaned, my eyes snapping open to find my beautiful Ana straddling my knees, her brunette head bent over my waist and bobbing up and down where her hips met my upper thighs.

"Ana…" I hissed, grabbing handful of the sheets on the bed and throwing my head back with a groan. This was so fucking hot, and I became impossibly harder inside her mouth because of it.

"Mm," Ana moaned against me.

The surprise of waking up like this coupled with the pleasure of Ana's lips around me was an amazing feeling, and one I couldn't get enough of. I groaned deep in my chest again when I felt her deep throat me.

Fuck! I felt the tightness of her throat on my dick.

Ana's mouth and tongue continued to masterfully work me to a climax, and it didn't take me long to come powerfully in her mouth.

It took me a minute or two to finally calm down from that unprecedented wake-up call and once I did, I couldn't help but grin widely. Fuck, that was good. I couldn't remember the last time a blow-job left me feeling so satisfied.

*~TR~*

After paying Ana back for that amazing wake-up call, I fell back into a peaceful sleep. I woke up after what felt like a couple of hours, I immediately felt incomplete. My eyes fell on Ana's side and I instantly began to panic when I saw it empty. I jumped out of bed so fast that I was surprised I didn't get a head rush and searched the room and bathroom only to find her nowhere in sight.

Just when I was about to go into a full panic mode, the door opened, revealing Ana looking absolutely delicious in a cinnamon-coloured lace mini dress, paired with a pair of black tights but what really stood out was her hair.

It was a color shade lighter and cut up to just below her shoulder. She looked so sexy and I quickly got hard as I stood there, my back to the wall. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking?" she asked.

"Yes," I smirked, as I continued to look at the perfection in front of me.

After several minutes of us standing there looking at each other, it was Ana that spoke first.

"After you fell back asleep, I was too hyped up to close my eyes, so instead I watched a bit of television. The first thing I was saw was a repeat of the news story about me and asked myself what could I do to make myself a little less recognisable. I immediately thought about my hair. The way it looked, to me it simply stood out, so I looked up the nearest beauty salon. Luckily, they were open, this morning only, so due to it been thanksgiving and had very few appointments they fitted me in immediately. I got up, washed and dressed and got it done. I thought I would be back before you woke," she explained.

I should be furious that she left without a word, making me worry, but I was too turned on to even think. Instead, I looked at my watch and gasped at the time.

"Well, as much as I want to show you how much I love your new look, we really don't have time right now. I want us in New Mexico by nightfall, so why don't you look up where we can spend thanksgiving on the way, while I have a shower and change," I suggested before handing her my iPad, which she took without question.

It took me barely a half hour to shower, dress and shave. Once I was dressed in my blue jeans and black t-shirt, I went back into the room to find Anastasia writing down something on a sheet of paper. She looked up at me with a smile so bright that it lit up her entire face. Again I was struck about how lucky I was that this beautiful girl was mine and how much she loved me.

"I found this place in Sedona called Elks. It is two hours away from here and on route towards New Mexico," she said pointing at the place she was talking about on the IPad. I looked at my watch and cringed at the time.

"Well, if we want to have a relaxing Thanksgiving dinner and still make it to New Mexico before night fall then we should leave now," I said, grabbing our bags. We were almost out the door when Ana suddenly stopped in her tracks. I turned to find her with an upset and regretful look on her face. I dropped the bags and took her face in my hands.

"What's the matter, baby? What has you looking so sad?" I cooed asking. Instead of looking at me, she looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Do you regret running away with me when you should be with your family for Thanksgiving? Don't you miss them?" she asked, a single tear falling from her eyes. With my palms still on her cheek, I gently wiped away her tears with my thumbs.

"Don't ever, I repeat, don't ever think that I regret running away with you. True, I do miss my family but I would miss you, my heart a hell a lot more," I answered honestly. It struck me.

"Do you miss your family? Do you regret running away with me?" I asked.

She looked at me, her expression changed from upset too laughable. It was one of those times that words came flying out of your mouth and all you want to do was wheel them back in.

"Are you crazy? I wasn't even planning on going home for thanksgiving. Actually, Mia originally invited me to spend Thanksgiving with you and your family," she answered. I smiled at her answer as I picked up our bags.

"Well then, let's go and spend our first Thanksgiving together," I said taking her hand and checking of America's best value inn.

It took us exactly 3 hours and 47 minutes to drive to Elks restaurant in Sedona. We would have been there much sooner but we decided to stop and walk up the steep hill to the chapel of the holy cross in Sedona. It was a beautiful place with a stunning view. But we couldn't really spend as much time appreciating the beauty of it because my love and I were hungry, due to the fact that we never had any breakfast.

By the time we got to the restaurant, it was already 3:30 pm and I could hear Ana's stomach growl but never once did she complain.

As we walked to the door, there was a note posted. I stopped to read. What I read, warmed my heart at how generous these people were and I knew instantly that this was where I wanted us to spend Thanksgiving.

 _For nearly three decades, the members of the Elks Sedona Lodge have cooked and served Thanksgiving dinner to the community — free of charge._

 _This will be the 28th year for the lodge members to invite everyone in the community to come and have Thanksgiving with them. Each year the crowd grows and that's happy music to their ears. Members also deliver the same meal to people who cannot get out._

 _Volunteers serve turkey and all the trimmings during the annual Sedona Elks Community Dinner on Thanksgiving Day in 2010. For the 28th consecutive year, lodge members and others will once again offer the free dinner Thursday, Nov. 24 from 11:30 a.m. to 5 p.m., at the lodge located in West Sedona. The dinner is free._

 _Everybody's welcome, but the only requirement is to come with an appetite and friendly attitude. It often has happened that people meet new friends across the table, we'll be glad to accept a donation, if they want. We keep the menu the same, the foods everybody expects for Thanksgiving: roast turkey, mashed potatoes and plenty of gravy, dressing, yams, topped off with pumpkin pie — with or without whipped cream. It's tasty either way._

 _We're up to about 50 turkeys now, about 25 pounds each. That's 1,250 pounds. We keep buying more every year. We don't want anyone to go home hungry or be turned away because we ran out. This is a long tradition for us._

 _The turkeys will be taken to Sedona Red Rock High School. The school has a large convection oven in the cafeteria kitchen that can cook 16 turkeys at a time in 2½ hours. Once cooked, they go back to the lodge where members start carving them up two days ahead of time. It takes that long to do the job._

 _While people are busy in the kitchen and serving lines at the lodge, others are packing meals to deliver to the Sedona Fire District stations and the police department, the staff at the Verde Valley Medical Centre Sedona Campus and shut-in residents in the Sedona area._

 _These people serve our community on Thanksgiving. They should have a hot dinner, too. It's a great, fun time. Everybody gets together and enjoys themselves over a great meal, and we sure enjoy feeding our community. Thanksgiving is just the best day to do it._

 _As people enter the lodge, they are asked to drop items off for the troops overseas and non-perishable food for the hungry, if they are able. Yet, it is not required._

I looked at Ana and saw that she had tears in her eyes as she read the notice. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest.

"What a thoughtful, selfless thing to do. I would be honoured to spend Thanksgiving with these people," she sniffled. I nodded against her hair before taking her hand and walked inside to enjoy Thanksgiving.

? POV

I couldn't believe that it was going on two weeks and still there had been no sighting of the tramp and my beloved Christian. Because of a statement given by a Valet in LA, California who caught sight of them after her parents and the school gave a detailed appeal for them, I was so sure that they would be found in no time and back where they belong, but it wasn't meant to be. Instead they managed to disappear again. I was furious and should be out with the police looking for him, to bring him home to where he belonged and away from that bitch once and for all but instead I'm stuck spending Thanksgiving with my boring ass of a sister, her stuck up husband and annoying but useful niece.

It was because of her that I knew the comings and goings of the whore and her two sidekicks. I tried to get her to befriend Mia and Kate but they found her almost as annoying as I did because of her huge crush on Christian. She was seriously deluded and believed that her and Christian shared a special bond and that he harboured some feelings for her.

My darling sister just called us all to dinner. She told us that she wanted us to go around the table and say what we were thankful for. When it came to my niece and when she said that she was thankful for her special loving bond with my Christian, I finally snapped.

"Leila, you are seriously deluded. He looks upon you as a teacher does a student and nothing more. Grow up and realize that there is nothing there that interests him about you," I said with disdain.

Leila burst into tears and ran from the table but I couldn't find it in me to care. She needed to know that Christian would and never could be hers when he was mine. My brother in law slammed his palm on top of the table and spoke harshly.

"Elena, that was totally uncalled for. Leila is only a teenage girl with a crush. You didn't need to be so cruel to her," he snapped.

I shrugged my shoulders as I resumed my eating.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **The mystery POV is finally revealed. Is it who you expected?**

 **Please Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Who saw the new Trailer for Fifty Shades Darker? Was Jamie hot or what?**

 **For all who are waiting on a update for moving on, I will be concentrating on that this week and hope to update next week.**

 **You can find all news, Teasers and pictures of my stories on my facebook group page Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **Until next time**

 **Fiona**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone. Thank you all for your patience with this update. I know that it has been a long time coming.**

 **I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait.**

 **Thank you so much to my good friend and beta Karen Cullen ~ Grey for making this chapter readable.**

 **All credit for fifty shades goes to E.L James.**

 **Previously**

 _"_ _Leila, you are seriously deluded. He looks upon you as a teacher does a student and nothing more. Grow up and realise that there is nothing there that interests him about you," I said with disdain._

 _Leila burst into tears and ran from the table but I couldn't find it in me to care. She needed to realise that Christian would and never could be hers when he was mine. My brother in law slammed his palm on top of the table and spoke harshly._

 _"_ _Elena, that was totally uncalled for. Leila is only a teenage girl with a crush. You didn't need to be so cruel to her," he snapped._

 _I shrugged my shoulders as I resumed my eating._

 **Thursday 23** **rd** **November 2014 (Thanksgiving evening)**

 **CPOV**

It wasn't until the local news, (Sedona red rock news) turned up to make a report about the Thanksgiving dinner, that it hit me that I made a big mistake allowing myself and Ana to stay for as long as we did. So, after making a sizable donation, we left, managing to avoid the camera's that turned up.

Even though I didn't believe that anyone recognised us, I wasn't going to take any chances. I could feel it in my gut that we weren't safe in Phoenix, Arizona.

It was 5pm when we left Sedona, so as long as we stuck to the regular bathroom breaks, then we should be in Santa Fe, New Mexico by 11pm. I googled hotels on my IPad and found a nice place on the outskirts of Santa Fe. I rang them and booked a room for a few days. It cost extra because I was paying cash but I didn't care. All I cared about was that we needed that amount of time to take a break from traveling.

I looked over at Ana as I drove on the 1-40. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. I can't imagine loving her any more than I already did. She has my heart and I never wanted it back.

Luckily, we pulled into Eldorado Hotel & Spa, Santa Fe in good time and Ana slept all the way through the journey. I leaned over and kissed her behind her ear before pulling back as I looked down at her. She stirred as she opened her eyes. For a second she looked confused because she was in an unfamiliar place before looking at me and gave me a wide smile.

I grinned as I leaned in and kissed her deeply. She smiled into my kiss as she tugged on my hair. I knew that if we didn't stop, I would end up taking her here in the front seat. So, with great restraint, I pulled away and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Come on, baby, we can finish this in our room after a nice hot shower," I purred. She nodded as she stretched her arms over her head and opened the door.

Together we entered the Hotel. I watched as Ana looked around in awe.

"Wow, Christian, this place is so beautiful. I feel like Princess Caroline walking into the throne room," she cooed as I went to the busty blonde behind the reception desk to check in.

She looked up and checked me out as she watched me approaching with Ana by my side. She licked her lips, obviously liking what she saw but all I could do was roll my eyes as I thought _'fuck, not another one.'_

"Good evening, sir. What can I do for _you_ this evening?" she purred as I looked down at her with disdain. Seriously, doesn't this bimbo have any class? I have Ana by my side and it was obvious that we were together.

I knew that I needed to be polite but with the way she was flirting, it would be a difficult task.

"Hello, I'm Christian Trevelyan Grey and I made a reservation over the phone earlier today. Both my girlfriend and I are very tired after our long drive so if you could check us in post-haste, I would be grateful," I smiled. She glared at Ana before turning to her computer with a huff.

"Yes sir! I have a reservation here for the honeymoon suite for 5 nights. Is that correct sir?" she said breathlessly. I nodded, not wanting to speak to the bimbo as I held my hand out for my room key.

"Here you go, sir. If there is _anything_ I can do to make your stay more pleasant then don't hesitate to call me. My name is Kelly," she said fluttering her fake eyelashes. I mean really. Couldn't she see that I was with my girlfriend? How desperate can you get? I looked over at Ana and she looked like she was about to jump over the counter and throttle the bitch. Her jealousy aroused me. I wished I could take her right here and right now but instead I took her hand and stroked her palm with my thumb to calm her. It seemed to work as she looked up at me and smiled seductively.

"Come on, baby! Let's go to our room so that I can worship you all night long," I grinned at her, as I took the room key from Kelly and without a second glance towards the bitch, we made or way towards the elevator.

 **Ana's POV**

 **Friday 24** **th** **November 2014**

 **Black Friday**

I couldn't believe we were in New Mexico. So far, this trip has been like a beautiful dream. There was all sort of Museums here but the one I wanted to visit the most was the New Mexico History Museum. My parents came here for their honeymoon and every year on their wedding anniversary they repeated the story about all the places they visit and the New Mexico History Museum was the one I was most intrigued by.

I checked online and found that they were only giving tours this afternoon due to the holiday. I asked Christian last night if he could take me but instead of saying yes, he said that we will discuss it in the morning. I knew that him spending time in a history museum wouldn't be at the top of his list. Oh well, I needed to convince him the only way I know he liked.

I looked over at my beautiful sleeping man and smiled at how peaceful he was.

I pulled the covers down to reveal Christian with his very impressive morning wood.

I slid my body down until I was nestled in between Christians legs. I looked up at him and saw him still deeply asleep.

I stilled my face a few inches from the head and blew softly at the tip. I watched his cock twitch as I licked my lips.

I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick and brought my hand around the base of his erection. He let out a moan even though he was still half asleep.

I looked through my eyelashes to see his eyes cracked open. A growl slid from his throat as I sucked on his cock like a lollypop.

"Yes, Anastasia...oh god...your mouth is paradise, love...oh yes, just like that...you can suck harder...oh yes!" he groaned as I sucked harder.

"Ana, baby, I'm going to cum," he growled as he shot his load down my throat.

I pulled my mouth off him before he lifted me up and kissed me deeply.

"Mmmmm, now that is the way you wake up in the morning," he smirked as he pulled away from our kisses. I smiled down at him knowing that I got my own way.

"Does that mean that you will take me to the New Mexico History Museum?" I grinned.

"Yes, baby, I will. If you wake me up like that every morning, we can go skydiving for all I care."

"Besides I'm grateful that you're nothing like Mia and have me awake at 2am to take her to the black Friday sales! I swear, what is the point in staying in line for hours just to shop for a few items that has a few dollars off the selling price?" he chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mia dragging a half sleep Christian, shop to shop on Black Friday. I mean I loved to shop but Black Friday was where I drew the line.

"Cool," I giggled as I jumped up out of bed.

"Hey, where you going? It's cold in this bed without you," Christian whined.

"I'm going to take a shower and dress. Then we are going to explore Santa Fe before going to the museum," I answered, as I grabbed my toiletries.

After a ten-minute shower, I threw my hair back in a high bun, and wrapped myself in a big white fluffy towel. I went back into the bedroom and took out a pair of blue Skinny jeans and my navy Legacy Long Sleeve jersey with the logo Faith on the side. I remembered when buying this top, the sales lady told me that it showed signs of faith, love and hope.

I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom, doing my best to ignore Christian and the lust that filled his eyes.

 **Christian POV**

I watched as she came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a navy jersey with the name FAITH written on the side.

Oh boy, those jeans should be illegal. Her ass looked luscious in them.

All I wanted to do was bite and chew into it.

"What the fuck baby? If you don't want me to walk around all day with a raging hard on, then I suggest you change what you're wearing," I said breathlessly.

She giggled as she put on her Coach Jacket.

"Come on love, I wanted to see Santa Fe before we go to the museum," she smirked as she walked out of our room. Little Vixen, she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

I took her hand as we exited the elevator. I couldn't help but notice that bimbo Kelly behind the reception desk, watching us as we walked past. I grinned to myself as I leaned in and kissed Ana deeply, right there in the middle of lobby.

She smiled up at me when I pulled away.

"What brought that on?" she chuckled. I could see from the corner of my eye that Kelly was glaring as I leaned in and whispered in Ana's ear.

"I told you that I would be a walking hard on if you wore those jeans, so don't blame me if I continue to sneak a kiss from you," I smirked.

We exited the hotel and waited for the valet to bring our car around.

 ***~TR~***

I knew that Ana was hungry since we didn't have the chance to order breakfast so I pulled up outside a diner called The Pantry. I explained to Ana in the car that it would be a good idea to have brunch, at least that way we could concentrate on sightseeing instead of looking for a place for lunch.

We walked into the diner and saw that we needed to seat ourselves. As soon as we sat down in a booth by the window a motherly looking waitress with a warm smile came over and placed the menus in front of us.

"Good morning. My name is Helen and I will be your waitress. What can I get for you kids?" she requested, her eyes sparkling. I instantly liked her. She reminded me of my mum. The second I thought of her, I realised how much I missed my parents. Thanksgiving was always a big thing at our house. I really need to get a burner phone and ring them to let them know that I was alright.

"Ladies first," I said to Ana.

She smiled over at me before looking at her menu.

"Can I have the breakfast burrito, a fresh fruit plate and apple juice?" she asked as she handed her menu to Helen. She took it with a smile before turning to me.

"And you sir?"

I knew exactly what I wanted so I handed her my menu without a second glance.

"Can I have the Granola and fruit bowl, the stuffed French toast and an orange juice?" I asked smiling up at her. I chuckled to myself as she blushed before going into the kitchen to put our order in.

I looked over at Ana and took her hand.

"Are you alright, baby?" I asked, as she looked down at our entwined hands.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and for a second, I felt my heart break. Was she having second thoughts? Did she want to go home? If that was what she wanted, I would give it to her, no matter how much it hurt me to let her go.

"I'm fine, Christian. I'm crying because I'm so unbelievably happy," she smiled through her tears and I exhaled in relief as she continued talking.

"Please, promise me that we will always be like this Christian? No matter what life throws at us, we will always love each other like this," she begged.

I took her face in both my hands as I looked in her beautiful, clear blue eyes and said the two words that I meant with all my heart.

"I promise."

 **New York Police Station**

 **Friday 24** **th** **November 2014**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It had been a long night and he was counting the hours before his shift was finished and all he could think about was going home to his wife and two children.

 _'_ _BUZZZZZ'_

Captain Garcia took a bite of his donut before answering the phone on his desk.

"Garcia, speaking," he spoke into the receiver.

 _"_ _Sir! There is a lady on line two. She is ringing from Santa Fe in New Mexico about the teen runaway and her teacher,"_ Silvia the receptionist answered.

Captain Garcia sighed in frustration thinking, _'That is all I need. Another person thinking, they saw the 17-year-old. Ever since they put the girl's face on the television, they were assaulted with phone calls thinking they saw the couple.'_

He pressed the flashing light on his phone, connecting him to the call.

"Good afternoon, you are speaking to Captain Garcia," he answered, taking another bite of his donut.

 _"_ _Good morning. My name is Kelly Swanson and I am a receptionist at Eldorado Hotel & Spa in Santa Fe, New Mexico. I believe that the student runaway and her teacher are staying here,"_ she said confidently.

He sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

"Now how do we know that you are telling us the truth and that this is not a bogus call," he answered. The lady on the other end paused for a few seconds before speaking.

 _"_ _Does your teacher have a middle name,"_ she asked.

Garcia knew that Mr. Christian Grey was known as Christian _Trevelyan_ Grey. But the public didn't.

"Now this is where I really need you to come in," he said as he looked over at his partner who just walked in the door.

 _"_ _Trevelyan. Is your teacher's middle name Trevelyan?"_ she asked nervously

The shock and surprise that they finally had a lead was written all over Garcia's face.

"Can you hold for a second?" he asked as he placed his hand over the receiver.

"We got Grey and the girl," he whispered to his partner. His partner fist punched the air.

"Finally, where?" he asked. Garcia grinned as he went back to the phone call.

"Miss, this is very important. Where did you last see them?" he asked.

 _"_ _They were here in the hotel since last night and have just left but they will be back. They are booked to stay here until Tuesday,"_ she explained.

Garcia wrote the address of the hotel that she gave him before explaining what was going to happen next.

"Thank you, Miss Swanson. What we are going to do is contact the police in Santa Fe to contain them until we can get there. I would advise you to carry on as normal and not to give them any reason to panic," he said as the lady on the other end chuckled.

 _"_ _That will be no trouble sir. I'm happy to be of service,"_ she said before the line went dead. Garcia put the receiver back on the phone before turning back to his partner.

"What happens now?" his partner, Sergeant Miles asked. Garcia picked up the phone before answering.

"First we contact the Santa Fe police and then we contact the girl's parents."

 **Love it / Hate it?**

 **Please Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Im sorry again for the long wait in this update. There is only 3 more chapters in this story to go but the good news is that there is a sequel in the works. It will be called The Runaways ~ The College years.**

 **The 1** **st** **April will mark the 1 year anniversary from when I started this story so my goal is to update the last 3 chapters by that date.**

 **You can find all pictures, teasers and information on my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction.**

 **Until next time**

 **fiona**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I love reading them all.**

 **I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for an update but after this chapter there is only 2 chapters left until I start the sequel and you will be happy to know that the next chapter is already written and will be updated within the next two or three days.**

 **I wish to respond to a guest review who told me that she didn't like the bimbo flirting with Christian and said that it was unrealistic and that I should keep to real life. Well to answer your review, the fact that she was flirting with Christian and him rejecting her was important because the reason she contacted the police at the end of the chapter was because she hated the fact that he rejected her and it was the way I saw this going. Also, I need you to remember this is a fanfiction and it has nothing to do with reality.**

 **Rant over.**

 **Thank you so much to my beta and friend Karen Cullen ~ Grey for making this chapter readable.**

 **All credit for fifty shades go to E.**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"_ _Thank you, Miss Swanson. What we are going to do is contact the police in Santa fe to contain them until we can get there. I would advise you to carry on as normal and not to give them any reason to panic," he said as the lady on the other end chuckled._

 _"_ _That will be no trouble sir. I'm happy to be of service," she said before the line went dead. Garcia put the receiver back on the phone before turning back to his partner._

 _"_ _What happens now?" his partner, Sergeant Miles asked. Garcia picked up the phone before answering._

 _"_ _First we contact the Santa Fe police and then we contact the girl's parents."_

Chapter 15

Friday 24th November 2014 (Black Friday)

CPOV

I walked out of The Pantry with my arms wrapped securely around Ana, a huge smile gracing my face as I led her towards the car.

I couldn't help but think that I was the luckiest bastard in the world to have this beautiful girl by my side. I held the door open as I looked down at her and suddenly a flash of fear overwhelmed me. It was almost as if something bad was going to happen and my life would change but not for the better.

I told myself that I was being stupid so I tried to put the thought out of my head as I closed the door and made my way over to the driver's side. I settled in putting on my seatbelt before turning the key in the ignition and listening to the engine roar to life.

It took us ten minutes to get to Canon Road. I looked up the place on my IPad this morning and it was very popular for art galleries and art studios. I knew that Ana would love and appreciate fine art. I feel like I needed to make today memorable because I simply couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen.

I pulled into the spare parking space just by the blue sign that read Canon Road, The arts and crafts road.

I turned off the engine and looked over at my beauty next to me, who was looking around in wonder.

"Where are we?" Ana asked as she took off her seat belt.

I leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

"We're at Canon Road. From what I read, it is very popular for the art galleries. I thought that we could check them out before going to the New Mexico History Museum," I suggested.

She rewarded me with a huge smile that automatically hit her eyes.

I stepped out of the car and held the door open before taking her hand and leading her down Canon Road.

*~TR~*

We took our time to exploring the art before having a snack in a small artsy café at the bottom of the road but I knew that she was anxious to visit the New Mexico History Museum.

Once I paid for our admission fee, I immediately lost her as she made her way over to the museum library. As for me, I had no interest in this kind of stuff and that is saying a lot for a teacher but I teach English and music. I never did enjoy history.

I spent the next three hours looking at pieces that I didn't understand until Ana came back over to me, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This place is so amazing! Don't you think it's amazing, Christian?" she rambled. I looked at her beautiful shining face and didn't have the heart to tell her it was the most boring place on earth.

"Yes, baby, it was amazing and I'm so happy you enjoyed it," I smiled, loving her excitement.

She stepped up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine.

"Thank you so much for today, baby. I had the best time," she continued to ramble as we made our way to the car.

I put on my seat belt and smiled over at Ana who was still talking about everything she viewed before turning the key in the ignition and listened to the engine roar to life.

We were driving through downtown Santa Fe when we came across a restaurant. I knew Ana must be hungry because neither of us eat since brunch this morning unless you count the donut that we had in the café in Canon Road.

"Hungry, babe?" I asked Ana, as I pulled into a parking spot outside the restaurant.

"Ravenous," she smirked.

"You know that I'm talking about food," I grinned knowing that wasn't what my vixen of a girl was thinking.

"Of course," Ana continued to smirk as she took off her seat belt.

I shook my head as I took off my seatbelt and stepped out of the car and looked up at the sign.

Galisteo Bistro

"Come on you!" I said as I held out my hand to Ana which she willingly took.

We walked in through the double doors and I was surprised. It didn't look anything like I expected from seeing the outside. It was better.

It was quaint and cosy. I walked up to the hostess stand where a small, pixie like girl was, talking on the phone. She automatically reminded me of Mia and I couldn't help but miss her but I was where I was meant to be.

"Excuse me? Would you have a spare table for two available?" I asked.

She looked up at me as she ended the call and smiled.

"You are in luck sir! There was just a cancellation, so if you both would like follow me," she answered as she grabbed two menus and led us towards a table in the back. We took our seats as she handed us our menus.

"The waiter will be with you shortly," she smiled again before leaving.

Ana looked over her menu at me and gave me a seductive smile. I wanted nothing more than to take her back to the hotel and have my way with her but I continued to have that uneasy feeling and need to stay away from that hotel for as long as possible.

"Hey, baby, how would you like to go see a movie after dinner? I read about this amazing Cinema called Violet Crown. It would be cool to check it out," I suggested.

"Yeah sure," she answered as she looked down at her menu in disappointment.

'Trust me, baby, I feel your disappointment. I'm disappointed too because all I want to do is take you back to the hotel and savage you but I can't shake this uneasy feeling,' I thought.

We were still looking at our menus when the waiter made his way over to us. I noticed that he could hardly take his eyes off Ana.

"Good evening, my name is Jason and I will be your waiter this evening," he said, his eyes not leaving Ana. This boy was being disrespectful and I was ready to blow a gasget.

"What can I do for you to make this evening a dream come through," he said cockily as he ogled Ana's body. I had enough of this idiot and he was about to know who was boss.

"Yeah you could start by you stopping ogling my girlfriend and then you can either get us another waiter or your manager. You choose," I snapped.

Jason looked down at the floor, red faced and ran with his tail between his legs. I looked over at Ana who was grinning widely.

"I love seeing the jealous part of you for a change. It's so sexy," she said seductively as she placed her foot on my lap. I took off her shoe and placed her bare foot over my groin. She smirked as she rubbed her foot in circles. I continued to get hard with every stroke.

I was already on my way to cuming when another waiter came over to our table and thankfully he kept his eyeballs in their sockets. I was trying hard to keep my groans in as I placed my order.

"Can I have the Spinach Salad with Raspberry Vinaigrette to start and then the Seafood Pasta Romesco," I growled, as I handed over my menu.

"And to drink sir?"

"A soda water and lime." I answered as Ana continued to stroke in circles.

The waiter nodded before turning to Ana.

"And for you miss?" he asked.

"That sounds delicious so I will have the same," she smirked as she continued to look at me with clouded eyes.

The waiter took the menus and left.

Ana leaned over the table and smirked.

"Are you alright, baby? You look a little green."

I lifted my napkin to my mouth and bit down hard as I came in my pants.

"You are a right little vixen aren't you," I chuckled as I got out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" she smiled up at me.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You left quite a situation in my pants and I need to clean it up."

I made my way into the men's rest room. Thankfully there was no one else in there so I turned the lock in the door and stripped off my pants, cleaned the spot around the groin part before putting them under the hand dryer.

It took at least ten minutes before it was dry and I put my pants back on. I walked out into the dining room and what I saw made me see red.

That cocky little waiter was leaning towards my Ana, our starters already sitting on the table, untouched. I could see that she was uncomfortable but the little bastard either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued to lean in more while Ana tried to move away. I walked over to the table and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but if you don't get away from my girlfriend this instant then I will have your blood spilled over this table," I spat in his face. He stood up, his hands raised in surrender.

"I'm sorry sir! No harm, no foul. I didn't know you were her sugar daddy, I thought you were her brother or uncle," he smirked. I grabbed his shirt and lifted him two feet off the ground.

"Now you listen here you cocky little bastard. If you even look at my girl again I promise you that you will need a straw for your food. Do you understand?" I snapped.

The cocky little fucker nodded his head like the wimp he was when the manager of the restaurant came over.

"Excuse me sir! But what seems to be the problem?" he asked. I briefly put the prick down and explained to the manager what happened.

He turned to the waiter and told him that he was to clear out his locker, that he was fired. The waiter threw me a dirty look before leaving.

"I'm sorry sir! I'm ashamed to say that this was not his first offence but it is his last. I only kept him on because he is my nephew and my sister begged me to give him a job, to keep him out of trouble. Please enjoy your meal and of course, it is on the house," he said.

I thanked him as I sat down. Through the entire meal, we ate in silence. The food on the other hand was delicious. Besides the cocky waiter, the service was excellent.

"Well, baby, are you ready to go to the cinema?" I asked. Ana looked down at her plate before answering.

"Can we just go back to the hotel? You acting all caveman has got me all hot and bothered," she said, as she looked up under her eyelashes and suddenly that bad feeling came rushing back. I knew I needed to tell her.

"Ana, I would love nothing more than to go back to the hotel and have my wicked way with you but I have this nagging feeling that something is going to happen and it's not good," I explained. She put her pinkie finger in between her lips, a habit that she always did when she was thinking.

"Ok then. Now you have me nervous. How about we go back to the hotel, get our stuff and move on straight away. We can always stop at a motel on the highway," she suggested.

I nodded as I stood up and placed a tip on the table.

"I was going to suggest that we stay somewhere else tonight before retrieving our belongings tomorrow but your idea seems better. The sooner we are on the road, the sooner I will be able to breathe easy," I said as we made our way out of the Bistro.

It didn't take us long to get back to the hotel. Once we entered, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary except that trashy bimbo behind the reception desk, smirking our way. That uneasy feeling continued to nag at me and I wanted nothing more than to take Ana and run but everything we had was in our room, including all my cash that was in the safe there.

I led Ana over to the elevator and was about to press the call button when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find two male police officers and one female.

"Christian Grey," officer number one asked.

I nodded shakily as he looked over at Ana.

"Anastasia Steele?" he asked as Ana looked up at me with tears falling from her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her tightly, not wanting to let her go as the officer looked back at me.

"Christian Grey! You are under arrest for kidnapping and sexual conduct with a minor. You have the right to remain silent, you have a right to attorney, if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them?" he asked. I nodded my head as the officer number two threw my hand off Ana's shoulder and cuffed them.

Officer number one led me out of the hotel. I noticed that we drew a crowd but all I could hear were Ana's screams and cries. I was put into the back of a police car. I looked out of the window and saw Ana being held by the female police officer as she continued to scream and yell after me. I mouthed 'I love you' and placed my hands in shape of a love heart over my chest.

I thought as the police car pulled away. _'I'm sorry Ana, I love you and I will fix it. We will be together again soon my love.'_

 **Love it/ Hate it**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. If you have a question then please sign in so that I can send you a message.**

 **Only two more chapters till this is complete before I start the sequel. Chapter 16 is already written and will be updated within the next two or three days.**

 **For all who are waiting for the next chapter of Moving on, I will try and update by next week.**

 **Pictures of Christian in the police car can be either found in my facebook group robsessed73 fanfiction or on my pinterest page.**

 **Thanks again for your support.**

 **fiona**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for your support with this story. I know that I promised to update this chapter on Thursday but because I love you all, I decided to post it a day early. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you so much to my good friend and beta Karen Cullen ~ Grey for making this chapter readable.**

 **All credit for fifty shades goes to E.**

Previously

Officer number one led me out of the hotel. I noticed that we drew a crowd but all I could hear were Ana's screams and cries. I was put into the back of a police car. I looked out of the window and saw Ana been held by the female police officer as she continued to scream and yell after me. I mouthed 'I love you and placed my hands in shape of a love heart over my chest.

I thought as the police car pulled away. 'I'm sorry Ana, I love you and I will fix it. We will be together soon again my love.'

Chapter 16

Friday 24th November 2014

Christian POV

I couldn't help but worry about Ana and how she was handling all this when we pulled up outside the Santa Fe police precinct. They opened the door and pulled me out with my hands handcuffed behind my back.

We were walking through the double doors when I heard my name being called by the one woman I would ever love.

"Christian!"

I turned to find a tearful Ana pulling free from the female police officer and running towards me.

"Christian," she cried, as she reached me and threw her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her but it was impossible with my hands handcuffed behind my back.

They forcefully pulled me away but not before I told her that I loved her and would fight for her and not to give up hope.

Ana's POV

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Christian, the man I loved, the one I live for had been forced away from me. I stood there sobbing as policemen one and two dragged my love through the double doors and out of my sight.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I looked up to find Betty, the policewoman who helped those pigs separate me and Christian looking down at me with pity.

I threw her arm off me and looked at her in disdain.

"Fuck you, you bitch. Never fucking touch, me. If you wanted to help me, you would have left me and Christian alone. Instead, you separated us and making us both miserable," I spat.

She looked stunned for a second before speaking.

"Anastasia, we only do what was right. And the right thing is to put that man behind bars for taking advantage of you and getting you home to your parents," she said calmly.

I couldn't believe what was happening, I looked at this bitch and felt such hate for her that it overwhelmed me.

"Fuck you, you whore," I snapped before spitting in her face. She suddenly turned from helpful to angry as she forcefully grabbed my arm.

"You better watch your tone, you spoiled little girl. I'm sure you parents will put you in your place," she snapped, as she pushed me through the double doors and led me over towards the seats.

"Now sit there and be quiet until your parents arrive," she said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could already know where I was.

Almost as if Officer Betty could read my thoughts, she smirked. "Yes Anastasia, your parents are already on their way. You see we were waiting all day for you and the perv to come back to the hotel but before that we informed your parents where you were. They should be here in a few hours."

She left me to my thoughts as I looked around. The place was swarming with cops and I knew they would stop me if I tried to get to Christian. So, I did the only thing I could do. I sat there and cried.

Christian's POV

I always wondered whether these rooms would be just like they were on TV. I can honestly say that they are the same. I looked over at the mirror and remember some scenes from the cop shows I watched as a child.

I don't know how long I was sitting in this room but it seemed like hours until the two cops that arrested me walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey! My name is Officer Samuel Murray and this is my partner Officer Stephen Calvin," they introduced themselves as they looked down at me in disgust.

I sat up straight and looked them in the eyes.

"I'm not answering anything until I contact my lawyer and know that Anastasia is alright," I said in confidence.

Officer Murray slammed his palm on the table. His face red with anger.

"Now you listen to me you sick son of bitch! I don't care for grown men going after teenage girls and then kidnapping them. That little girl is going to be reunited with her parents this evening and you will never see her again. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you are going to be locked up for a long time," he spat with venom.

Inside I'm starting to panic that I would never see my love, my Ana again. From what she told me about her parents, I knew they would make her miserable for putting them through this. But I couldn't allow my panic show because they would use it to get to me.

"Like I said, I want to contact my lawyer before I answer any questions," I answered. Officer Murray sighed in frustration.

"Fine," he snapped as he slammed the folder closed while Officer Calvin stood me up from my seat and led me out the door to a phone at his desk.

"Go ahead, call your lawyer," he said before uncuffing me and standing to one side. I picked up the receiver and dialled the number for Stephen Bright, my lawyer in Chicago.

"Hello."

"Stephen, it's Christian. I need you to drop everything and get the first flight to Santa Fe, New Mexico. I was arrested on kidnapping and sexual conduct with a minor," I explained.

"Well, Christian, I heard about you running away with your student. Does this have anything to do with that?" he asked.

"Yes, Stephen, but it's not how it seems. I love her. We ran because we wanted to be together and we knew nobody would understand," I said sadly. I could hear him rustling around and a few clicks of the keyboard.

"Christian, is this your one phone call?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I just booked myself a flight and should be there in a few hours. Until then hang in there.

"Thanks, Stephen," I answered before hanging up the phone.

"Let's go Mr. Grey," Officer Calvin said as he cuffed my hands again behind my back before leading me away from his desk but instead of going back into the interrogation room he led me in the opposite direction towards the cells.

He was entering a code when I heard my name being screamed from behind me.

"Christian!"

I turned to find Ana running towards me and threw herself in my arms. Again, I couldn't hold her because of my hands been cuffed behind my back. Instead I whispered in her ear.

"Ana, never forget that I love you. No matter what is being said and done, please remember that."

She looked up at me, tears falling swiftly from her eyes.

"I love you forever, Christian," she answered tearfully before pressing her lips to mine in a brief kiss as I was pulled away from the only love of my life.

Ana's POV

I watched as they pulled Christian away from me as I continued to cry freely. I prayed that this was a bad dream and that suddenly I would wake up in Christian's arms.

That thought quickly left my mind when I heard the voices to the two people I was dreading seeing.

"Anastasia,"

I turned to find the relieved face of my father and the furious face of my mother.

"Hi Mother, Father," I greeted meekly.

My dad enveloped me in a tight hug while my mother stood looking at me in disappointment.

"Sweetie, we were so worried about you. All sort of thoughts was running through our minds. But don't you worry now. Daddy is here and he will make everything alright," he cooed.

I started to breathe in relief that my dad was going to help Christian until I heard what came out of his mouth next.

"Officer, thank you for finding our daughter but what I want to know now is where the pervert that kidnapped our daughter is. We want to press full charges against him and make sure he never does this to any other girls," he said calmly.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of my screaming but I didn't care. I grabbed dad's shirt and continued to scream.

"Please daddy, You need to help him. I love him. He loves me. Daddy if you care anything for me, then you will help him. He is my life. My future. If you take him away, I have nothing."

It took two officers to pry me off my dad but after my adrenaline rush, I fell to ground and cried uncontrollably.

"OMG, she has Stockholm syndrome. We need to get her away from here before she gets any worse," I heard my mother said.

I stood up and stood in front of her.

"Fuck you, you never loved me. The only person who you ever loved was Jack. And now you want to take what little happiness I have by taking me away from the only person I loved and loves me back," I snapped. She looked shocked at the fact that I spoke to her with such disdain.

"Anastasia, why don't you go with this officer for a refreshment and allow me to talk to your parents," Officer Betty suggested, pointing at another female officer. I looked at my mother's angry face and my father's confused one before turning and leaving with the female officer.

Christian's POV

4 hours later.

I was going out of my mind. I didn't care about being locked up, or sitting in this stinking cell. All I cared about was Ana. She looked so broken. I hated seeing her like this. I would give everything I owned, just to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door of my cell opened.

"Grey, your dad is here," the officer yelled.

I stood up and allowed him to escort me out. We were just at the door with the keypad when he whispered in my ear.

"It must feel good to know people in high places. If it was up to me, I would lock you up and throw away the key. Perverts like you disgust me," he said, before entering the code.

He led me to the interrogation room to where my dad was sitting. The officer sat me down opposite him.

"Hey dad, how did you know I was here," I asked.

He looked down at his hands before answering.

"Stephen contacted me, he thought you should have some moral support until he got here," he answered.

"Christian, what happened? What's going on? Mia came home and told us that you met an amazing girl and that you took her away for some quality time together. Your mother and I were thrilled but now we find out that she was a minor, only seventeen years and was your student. Son, where was your head?" he asked.

I was about to open my mouth and explain everything but my dad stopped me.

"I don't want the cliff notes version, I want to know everything," he said calmly.

I went into details about how Anastasia and I met, how we tried to stay away from each other but our feelings were too strong, how we were reported about having a forbidden romance, how I got fired and Ana got expelled so we decided that the only way to be together was to run away.

I was just finishing up my story when one of the officers came in and whispered in my dad's ear.

"Excuse me son," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

I could hear voices from the hallway but didn't know who's until dad came back in.

"Christian, Anastasia's father was listening to this conversation in the room next door," he said, as I looked at the mirror, knowing that he could see me.

"He wants to make a deal with you. He said, he would drop all kidnapping and sexual conduct charges against you on the condition that you will stay out of Anastasia's life. You are not to write, email, ring, text or attempt any communication with her," he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way I was agreeing to that. I would prefer to spend the rest of my life in jail than to give my Ana up. I stood up and slammed my palm on the table.

"No, no way! I'm not agreeing to that. I love that girl and what you all are asking is for me not only to ruin just my girl's life but mine also," I snapped, my voice full of venom.

"Christian, calm down. Of course the decision is yours or you can discuss this with Stephen when he gets here, but I want you to think about this logically. Think about Anastasia. Do you really think that she would want to see you behind bars? She is young. She should be with her family, finish school, go to college. Who's to say that you won't cross paths in the future? If it's meant to be, it will be," he said calmly as I sat back down.

"I don't know dad. I can't decide anything until speak to Anastasia. If we do this then, I want us to decide together. I don't want her to think that I didn't love her," I said, a lonely tear falling from my eye.

Dad smiled as he stood up.

"I'll see what we can do," he said, as he looked at the two-way mirror before leaving the room.

 **Love It/Hate it?**

 **Please Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I have good news and bad news for you. The bad news is that there will only be one chapter left in this story which will be posted this weekend. The good news is that I have already started the sequel called The Runaways ~ The Collage years. I will be posting the first chapter within the next week.**

 **For all information, pictures and teasers, check out my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **Thanks again**

 **Fiona**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**

 **Thank you to all who supported me in this story. I love you all for it. Sadly, this is the last Chapter but there will be a sequel**

 **I received a few reviews saying that the legal age for consent is 16 but I read about it and yes, the legal age for any female to engage in sex with a male 5 years older but in Christian's case, there is 6 years in difference so the legal age is 18. I hope that clears it up but also remember this is a fanfiction story and I write what I feel.**

 **Thank you so much to my friend and beta Karen Cullen Grey for making this Chapter readable.**

 **All credit for fifty shades goes to E.L James**

 ** _Previously_**

 **"** **Christian, calm down. Think about this logically. Think about Anastasia. Do you really think that she will want to see you behind bars? She is young. She should be with her family, finish school, go to college. Who's to say that you won't cross paths in the future? If it's meant to be, it will be," he said calmly as I sat back down.**

 **"** **Ok, If I do this, then I need to speak to Anastasia. I don't want her to think that I didn't love her. I need her to know that I'm doing this because I do love her," I said, a lonely tear falling from my eye.**

 **Dad smiled as he stood up.**

 **I'm sure that can be arranged," he said as he looked at the two-way mirror before leaving the room.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **24th/25th November**

 **Ana's POV**

I was going out of my mind because it felt like I've been stuck in this room forever, when it had only been four hours.

Knock Knock!

I looked up to find my dad walking in with another gentleman. I never have met him before, but I instantly knew who he was. Besides the bronze hair with a hint of gray, it was like seeing Christian twenty years in the future.

"Hello, Anastasia. I'm Carrick Grey, Christian's father. Your father and I were talking and I believe we came up with a decision that was best for everyone involved. Would you listen to us with an open mind?" he asked.

I couldn't do much but nod. Carrick sat next to me on my right side while my dad sat on my left.

"Ana, Mr. Grey and I think that it is best for you to come home with me and your mother. You can go back to Seattle prep, graduate, go to college and act like any other girl of seventeen," dad said.

I was about to object to this when Mr. Grey started talking.

"In return, your dad will drop all charges against Christian. He could go back to teaching without the fear of a police record holding him back," he said.

I exhaled in relief thinking 'I could endure school and going home, as long as me and Christian are together, I would do it with a happy face.'

Almost as if they could read my mind, he quickly added "Of course, part of the deal would be for you and Christian to break up, you're not to keep in touch by email, mail, phone, or by text. You both must go on with your lives as if you never knew each other," he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did they really expect me and Christian to walk away from each other? What would they do if we didn't agree to this? I didn't realise that I was thinking out loud until I looked up at my dad's smug face.

"Anastasia, if you both don't agree then I will go ahead and press full kidnapping and sexual conduct charges against him. You say you love him? So, do you really want to see him go down for ten years?" he smirked.

I didn't know if I should cry or get angry at what he was saying. Of course, I would have to go with both.

I slammed my palm down on the table in front of me and stood up so fast that my chair toppled over.

"You bastard! That's blackmail! How could give me an ultimatum like that and still live with the fact that you're ruining your only daughter's life. If you really loved me, you would drop the charges and allow us to be happy but noooooooo my darling backstabber of a father must make me miserable for falling in love with a beautiful man and want to be with instead of monsters I call a family," I yelled, tears falling freely from my eyes.

Instead of being sorry, he stood up, looking angrier then I have ever seen him.

"Now you listen to me, Anastasia Rose Steele! I refuse to be spoken to like that and just remember, it was you and Christian Grey who caused this. Of course, Christian Grey should have realised the seriousness of this situation. He was a grown man, running away with minor, a junior in high school and not just any junior, a junior he was teaching in his English class. So, if you really want to lay blame then I'm afraid you are looking at the wrong man," he snapped.

I looked over at Carrick Grey, wondering why he was allowing him to talk about his son like this but all he was doing is sitting there nodding and agreeing about every word that had been said. Knowing that I was on my own with this decision, I sat down in defeat knowing that I couldn't allow Christian to go to jail even if that meant me leaving him.

I loved him too much for him to throw his life away. So, for Christian's sake, I made the hardest decision of my life.

"Ok, I agree on a few conditions," I said to them. They both looked at each other and nodded before turning to me.

"Ok, we will grant your conditions within reason," Mr. Grey answered.

I nodded as I played with the promise ring Christian gave me a few weeks ago. It seemed like a lifetime now.

"Mr. Grey, Christian told me that you were a lawyer so I want you to write up an official agreement saying that my father is not allowed to press charges against him on the condition that I stay away from him, go home and finish high school. You see, I need to make sure that if I do go home, he won't simply turn around and press charges anyway," I said tearfully.

Of course, Mr. Grey tried to hide a smile but didn't succeed.

"Of course, Anastasia. That goes without saying. Christian's lawyer is with him now, so I will have him sort it," he answered with a smile. My father on the other hand didn't look amused.

"Don't you trust me, Anastasia?" he asked.

I looked at him with disdain before answering.

"Does it surprise you that I don't trust or like you, father?" I spat. Of course, he had the good sense to stay quiet as I continued.

"I want it put into the contract that if Christian and I ever meet in the future and still want to be together, whether it is when I graduate from high school, in college or in ten years, you won't stand in our way," I said with confidence. I knew mine and Christian's love was forever and nothing, not even distance could change that. I could see that Mr. Grey was caving but my father on the other hand objected.

"No absolutely not. You're never to see him for as long as I'm alive. I forbid it," he spat with venom.

I really hated my father. He was determined to have his own way at the cost of my feelings.

"Well dad, if you don't agree then I won't agree to staying away from him," I said a tear escaping from my eye. But of course, my dad was determined to have his own way.

"And if you don't agree then he will spend the next ten years in prison. Do you want that on your conscience?" he asked smugly.

I thought for a second before answering.

"If Christian ends up going to prison, then I will kill myself. Do you want that on your conscience, father?" I asked, watching the smug smile been wiped from his face.

"Whatever! Ruin your life by waiting for a man who will end up moving on," he snapped before turning away.

"Fine!" I yelled at him before turning back to Mr. Grey.

"My final decision is that I see Christian one more time, no cameras, no police officers, no fathers and no lawyers. Just us," I said in confidence.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Agreed. I will sort it," he answered before they both left the room. Once the door closed, I fell to the ground and cried, like I never cried before.

Christian's POV

It has been an hour since my father left to sort it out for me to speak to Ana. I was so worried about her and all I could think was that I needed to hold and kiss her. I needed to know that she was alright. If Ana wished to go home, then I would let her go but I would find her again. Our love was strong enough to survive the distance.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when the door of the interrogation room and in walked Stephen.

"Well, Christian, fancy seeing you here," he joked but I wasn't in the mood.

"Stephen, I need to know what is going on? My father said he would arrange for me to see Ana and it has been an hour," I said coldly. I know that Stephen didn't deserve my anger but I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed to see Ana and hold her in my arms.

"Christian, do you understand the seriousness of the charges brought to you?" he asked. I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Well your dad is trying to get you out of this mess and is speaking to your Ana right now. But before we get to that, what have you decided? Are you going to take the deal?" he asked.

"I told my father, and now I'm telling you. I need to talk to Ana before I make any decision. I don't want her to think that I didn't love her. She needs to know that she is all that matters in my world," I answered.

Before he could answer, the door opened and in walked my father and another man. He wasn't wearing a uniform and from the look of hate he was throwing at me, I could only assume that this was Ana's father.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he continued.

"Just so you know, Anastasia, agreed to our deal but she set a few conditions," he said. I looked down at my feet, my face wet from the tears. Was she just going to let me go without discussing it with me?

Of course, my father knew what I was thinking.

"Son, the conditions were that we write up an official contract promising that Ray Steele won't press charges against you once he got Anastasia home. The second was that if you both ever meet again, rather it was when she graduated school, when she goes college or ten years from now, we won't interfere," he explained and I couldn't stop the tears from continuing to fall.

Of course, if this was what Ana wanted, then I would give it to her. It was just a matter of time before I find her again anyway. I was about to tell him I still needed to see Ana, one more time before we separated when my dad continued.

"Anastasia, had one more condition and that was to see you. No lawyers, family, police officers, nothing. Just the two of you. Are you up for that, son?" he asked gently.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to break by speaking.

Dad nodded before leaving with Stephen. Of course, Ana's father stayed behind and continued to look at me coldly before speaking.

"Men like you make me sick you disgusting son of a bitch. You prey on innocent girls and make them believe that you love them. Well you didn't break my daughter. She will carry on and live a full life. I don't care what that contract says, I will have you put behind bars if you ever come within a mile of my daughter, now or in the future," he spat with venom before leaving the room.

I continued to sit there, my head in my hands as I cried like I never cried before in my life until I heard the door open and the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Christian," she whimpered.

I looked up and my heart jumped to my throat. My Ana was standing in front of the closed door, her hair in a disarray, her face stained from tears but never in my life did I ever see a more beautiful sight. I got up as she walked towards me before falling in my arms.

"Oh, Ana, Ana, Ana," I whispered repeatedly in her hair as I held her tight against me.

"Oh, Christian, how can I let you go? What will I do? I can't leave you," she cried into my chest as I held her tighter.

"Ana, My Ana, let's forget everything. Once you get to Seattle, we will meet and disappear. Please baby, I can't be without you," I whispered in her ear but I could feel her shake her head against my chest.

"Christian, I would give the world to disappear with you again but we can't. My father will find us and will put you in jail. Please, I would do anything to keep you out of jail, even if it meant sacrificing my happiness," she continued to sob.

"No baby, if I let you go then you need to promise me that you will do well in school, go to parties, be happy," I begged but Ana continued to sob.

"I will try to be happy but I can't promise. You're my life, Christian. We are Ana and Christian, two halves of whole," she whimpered.

I took a step back and took off the promise ring I gave her. I held it between my left thumb and finger before taking her right hand and placing her right thumb and finger on the ring.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. I also promise on this ring that we will continue to love each other. We will be together again," I whispered before placing the ring back on her ring finger. She looked down at it before looking at me.

I held her head in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. They felt so soft from her tears. We were so lost in our kiss when I heard the dreaded voice behind us.

"It's time, Anastasia, we need to go," her father growled.

She looked up at me and cried hysterically.

"Noooooooooooooooo. I can't leave you, pleaaaase," she cried.

"Remember, Ana, I love you and always will. You're my life baby and we will be together," I yelled after her as her father dragged her away.

Once the door closed, I fell to my knees and cried uncontrollably.

My girl was gone, and I didn't know if I would ever see her again.

Suddenly I wished that they did lock me up and throw away the key because without my Ana, my life had no meaning.

 **Love it/Hate it?**

 **Did you expect this ending?**

 **Please Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I will be posting the first Chapter of the sequel next weekend. The Story will be called The Runaways ~ The College Years. I'm very excited to write the sequel and hope to update it weekly. So please have me on Author alert if you want to receive an alert.**

 **For all information and pictures then check out my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction or my pinterest page.**

 **Fiona**


End file.
